Star Wars: A 'Star Fox' version
by tylerjeraldr
Summary: The entire movies of Episode 4, 5, and 6. All retold in a Star Fox version. Guest starring me as Luke Skywalker. Witness the whole new adventure retold in an awesome adventure and battle.
1. Chapter 1: The Assault

Star Wars

A Star Fox / Star Wars

crossover story / movie

By: Tyler ''The Dragon'' Rodriguez

* * *

The Cast

Featuring here are the characters of Star Fox (and non-Star Fox characters) that are taking the roles of the Star Wars characters. And what kind of animal are they.

Now starring me as a special guest for the role of Luke Skywalker and there are even other special guests.

Tyler Rodriguez ( Komodo Dragon ) / Luke Skywalker

Krystal ( Fox {vixen} ) / Princess Leia

Fox Mccloud ( Fox {vulpine } ) / Han Solo

Falco Lombardi ( Falcon ) / Chewbacca a.k.a "Chewie"

Slippy Toad ( Frog ) / R2-D2

Peppy Hare ( Rabbit ) / C-3PO

Wolf O'Donnell ( Wolf ) / Darth Vader

Yodi Benson Liono ( Lion ) / Obi Wan Kenobi

Uncle Brian ( Tiger ) / Uncle Owen

Aunt Melissa ( Leopard ) / Aunt Beru

Bill Grey ( Hound Dog ) / Lando Calrissian

Pigma Dengar ( Pig ) / Jabba the Hutt

Leon Polanski ( Chameleon ) / Greedo

Panther Caruso ( Panther ) / Boba Fett

Andrew Oikinney ( Ape ) / Grand Moff Tarkin

Andross ( Ape ) / The Emperor

Allen Rodriguez ( Rhino ) / Biggs

Pando ( Gecko ) / Yoda

* * *

Chapter: 1

The Assault

A long time ago, in the Lylat Galaxy far, far away. There was a time of peace and justice. The Old Cornerian Republic has protected the galaxy from darkness and greed for power. Defending it, are the Cornerian Republic's finest warriors called the Jedi Knights. They were the protecters of the galaxy from evil for thousands of years. However, some Jedis wanted more that they ever wanted. And that is more power. During the Great War, the Cornerian Republic were figthing against an Anglar Empire army called the Seperatists when Jedis were also fighting in the war. But one apprentice to a noble jedi, then walked into a dark path known as the Dark Side. He became corrupted for more power and betrayed his own master. The Republic's emperor named Andross, turned against them and used the republic's soldiers against the Jedi Knights. Many were wiped out and many went into hiding. And the dark Jedi that betrayed them and became known as Darth Wolf and was called the Sith Lord. And Andross controls all with his army now called the Legion of the Venomian Empire. And the Old Cornerian Republic was wiped out. But there are those that still rebelled against the Legion. Now, it is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Venomian Empire. During the battle, rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the Empire's ultimate weapon, the Death Star, an armored space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet. Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Princess Krystal races home aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save her people and restore freedom to the galaxy...

Somewhere in the known system of the Lylat Galaxy, there was a lone planet called Titania. An awesom yellowish-brown planet that just emerges from an eclipse with her two moons glowing against the darkness. But, there was sounds of explosions above the planet. A battle is taking place up there. A tiny silver spacecraft, a Rebel Blockade Runner firing lasers from

the back of the ship, races through space. It is pursed by a giant Legion ship called the Stardestroyer. The Legion managed to chase the rebel ship this far out into space. The rebel ship just tries to flee from it, while shooting lasers from the back end. But there is no escape from a Legion ship. Hundreds of deadly laserbolts streak from the Legion Stardestroyer, causing the main solar fin of the Rebel craft to disintegrate. Inside the ship, a rabbit and a frog felt the ship being hit by the Stardestroyer. The explosion rocks the ship as two people struggle to make their way through the shaking, bouncing passageway. The amphibian frog's name is Slippy Toad. He was an energetic mechanic and a genius. He's been part of the Rebellion for several years and is very good with his work. He's now taken part of repairing ships after battle and for technical problems. Now he is on this ship in case some has happened. But this is one situation he did not sign up for. Beside him, the rabbit's name is Peppy Hare. He was an old hermit of his late fifties who was planning on going into retirement after being part of the rebellion for years. But he never likes going on adventures into dangerous places or being caught in battles. Since he's been on this ship, he was told to work with Slippy Toad. And now there are in a space battle. And Peppy is now very afraid. Then another blast shakes them as they struggle along their way. Now Peppy fears the worst. "Did you hear that? They've shut down the main reactor. We'll be destroyed for sure. This is madness!" said Peppy in fear. The Rebel troopers then ran past them and take up positions in the main passageway. They aim their weapons toward the door. "We're doomed!" said Peppy.

"Yeah, this is not good" said Slippy, who wasn't actually afraid.

"There'll be no escape for the Princess this time" said Peppy.

"Yeah, so much for the run" said Slippy agreeing. Then, tension mounts as loud metallic latches clank and the scream of heavy equipment are heard moving around the outside hull of the ship. Peppy and Slippy looked up at the ceiling in confusion and listening in on the sound. "What's that?" wondered Peppy. Even the Rebel troopers looked up and wondered what the sound is. Unknowingly to them, the Legion craft has easily overtaken the Rebel Blockade Runner. The smaller Rebel ship is being drawn into the underside dock of the giant Imperial starship. But that's when the troopers realized that they are about to be boarded by the Legion. Becoming nervous, they aim their weapons at the door. At first, nothing appears to be happening. Until there was sparks seen piercing through the door. The troopers then prepared themsleves. The sparks grew bigger and got louder until there was a tremendous blast that blew open a hole in the door. Due to the brightness of the blast, the troopers were blinded and stunned. Emerging through the smoke and through the hole, a score of fearsome armored spacesuited soldiers called Stormtroopers make their way into the smoke-filled corridor. The troopers then opened fire on them as the Legion's soldiers fired back. In a few minutes the entire passageway is ablaze with laserfire. The deadly bolts ricochet in wild random patterns creating huge explosions. Stormtroopers scatter and duck behind storage lockers. Laserbolts hit several Rebel soldiers who scream and stagger through the smoke, holding shattered arms and faces. When Peppy Hare realized what has now happened, he panics. "They boarded the ship! We're really doom!" said Peppy in a panicked tone.

"Don't worry! I know the way out of this! Follow me!" said Slippy and took off. And that left Peppy all by himself. "Wait! Wait for me!" said Peppy and took off after him. The Rebel troopers went deep into the ship with the troopers still chasing after them. The Rebel troopers then took their position at one end of a hallway with the Stormtroopers at the other end. Between the hallway, were two pathways. Slippy and Peppy poked their heads out to see the situation, but quickly ducked backed in when a laser shot almost hits them. Peppy and Slippy then backed away from the entrance to the hallway. "What can we do?!" said Peppy.

"There's only one thing we can do!" said Slippy. Then the he starts charging and dived through the hallway and into the next pathway. Peppy begins to be more afraid. But he has no choice. Trying to work up the courage, he begins to run ancross thr hallway and into the next path, with an explosion that hits near him.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere on the surface of Titania, a home sits alone on a death-white wasteland stretches from horizon to horizon. The tremendous heat of two huge twin suns settle on a lone figure, a Komodo Dragon named Tyler Rodriguez, a farm boy with heroic aspirations who looks much younger than his eighteen years. His dark blue scales and baggy tunic give him the air of a simple but lovable lad with a prize-winning smile. A light wind whips at him as he adjusts several valves on a large battered moisture vaporator which sticks out of the desert floor much like an oil pipe with valves. He is aided by a beatup tread-robot with six claw arms. The little robot appears to be barely functioning and moves with jerky motions. A bright sparkle in the morning sky catches Tyler's eye and he instinctively grabs a pair of electrobinoculars from his utility belt. He stands transfixed for a few moments studying the heavens, wondering and puzzled what that was, then dashed toward his dented, crudely repaired Landspeeder (an auto-like transport that travels a few feet above the ground on a magnetic-field). He motions for the tiny robot to follow him. "Hurry up! Come with me! What are you waiting for?! Get in gear!" said Tyler. The robot scoots around in a tight circle, stops short, and smoke begins to pour out of every joint. Tyler throws his arms up in disgust. Exasperated, the young farm boy jumps into his Landspeeder leaving the smoldering robot to hum madly.

* * *

Back in the Rebel Blockade Runner ship, two Stormtroopers stood in attention at the blown doorway, waiting for someone. Then in the smoke, there was a dark figure outside the door. Then he makes his way into the blinding light of the main passageway. He looks down on the dead bodies of the Rebel troopers, as if he was examining a crime scene. He is Darth Wolf, the right hand of the Emperor. An awesome, seven-foot-tall Dark Lord of the Sith. His face is obscured by his flowing black robes and grotesque breath mask, which stands out next to the fascist white armored suits of the Imperial stormtroopers. Everyone instinctively backs away from the imposing warrior. He takes one last look around the scene, then he moves on with the Stormtroopers following him. Somewhere else in the ship, Peppy has lost sight of Slippy after trying to get through a firefight in the hallway. And now he can't find him. He is now in a dark, metal hallway, looking for him. He is now somewhat bewildered and annoyed that he can't find him. The pitiful screams of the doomed Rebel soldiers can be heard in the distance. "Slippy! Slppy Toad, where are you?" said Peppy while looking for him. Then a sound attacks Peppy's attention and he spots little Slippy at the end of the hallway in a smoke-filled alcove. But he wasn't alone. A beautiful young girl, a vixen (about sixteen years old) stands in front of Slippy. Surreal and out of place, dreamlike and half hidden in the smoke, with her braided furry tail swishing around, she gave Slippy some kind of metal box and Slippy puts it in his pocket, then watches as the little amphibain joins his companion. Then the vixen hides somewhere. "At last! Where have you been?" asked Peppy.

"Sorry, I had to do something real quick" said Slippy. Then both of them heard Stormtroopers battling in the distance. "They're heading in this direction. What are we going to do? We'll be sent to the slave mine of Barmooda or beaten by who knows what!" said Peppy in a worried tone. Slippy moves past his rabbit friend and races down the hallway. But Peppy chases after him. "Wait a minute, where are you going?" asked Peppy as he chased after him.

"Just come on!" said Slippy. All of the Rebel troopers were now finally captured and were forced to walk with their hands on their heads and in a single file line. The Stormtroopers took their weapons and forced them to walk with their guns pointing at them. One of the stormtroopers went to see Darth Wolf after checking the main deck for the plans to the Death Star. He finds him standing amid the broken and twisted bodies of his foes. He was holding a wounded rebel officer by the neck as the stormtrooper rushes up to the Dark Lord. "The Death Star plans are not in the main computer" said the Stormtrooper. Wolf then squeezes the neck of the Rebel Officer, who struggles in vain. "Where are those transmissions you intercepted? What have you done with those plans?" demanded Darth Wolf as he lifts the rebel off his feet by his throat.

"We intercepted no transmissions. Aaah...This is a consular ship. Were on a diplomatic mission" said the rebel officer as he was choked. But Darth Wolf didn't seem to believe him. "If this is a consular ship...where is the Ambassador?" demanded Darth Wolf. But the rebel refuses to speak but eventually cries out as the Dark Lord begins to squeeze the officer's throat, creating a gruesome snapping and choking, until the soldier goes limp. Wolf tosses the dead soldier against the wall and turns to his troops. "I want you to tear this ship apart until you've found those plans and bring me the passengers! I want them alive!" demanded Darth Wolf and storms off as the stormtroopers started looking for the plans. A small squad of stormtroopers were in the sudhallway, looking for the plans to the Death Star. But it was the same hallway that Peppy and Slippy were in eariler. As the soldiers looked around, the same young vixen peeks out from the cornner and watches them while they were unaware of her presence. She is definitely a beautiful young vixen. She has blue fur and with her hair in braids. She has turquoise-blue eyes and a necklace-like tiara on her forehead that houses a turquoise pendant. She continues to watch them with her laser blaster at hand. She is Princess Krystal, a member of the Cerinian Senate. The fear in her eyes slowly gives way to anger as the muted crushing sounds of the approaching stormtroopers grow louder. One of the troopers turned to where she is and she ducks back in the corner. But it was too late because he already spots her. "There's one. Set for stun!" said the Stormtrooper. Krystal steps from her hiding place and blasts one of the stormtroopers and that one fell to the floor dead. She starts to run, but one of the soldiers shoots a blue ring-like ray at her. When it hits her, she suddenly fell to the floor unconscious. The troopers then moved over to her. "She'll be alright. Inform Lord Wolf we have a prisoner" said the Stormtrooper. Unaware what has happened, Slippy stops before the small hatch of an emergency lifepod with Peppy at his side. He snaps the seal on the main latch and a red warning light begins to flash. Then the amphibian works his way into the cramped four-man pod. Peppy doesn't like what Slippy has in mind. "You get out there! It's too dangerous!" said Peppy.

"Don't be a mindless philosopher and get your butt in here!" said Slippy.

"Don't call me a mindless philosopher, you overweight glob of slime! Now come out before somebody sees you" said Peppy.

"Can't do that. I'm now on a secret mission with the plans I have" said Slippy.

"Secret mission? What plans? What are you talking about? I'm not getting in there!" said Peppy. Slippy is now not really happy with Peppy's stubbornness. "Don't be such a baby and just get your ass in here!" said Slippy. Then there was a new explosion, this time very close, sends dust and debris through the narrow subhallway. Flames lick at Peppy and, after a flurry of talking from Slippy, and the fear in him, the nervous rabbit jumps into the lifepod. "I'm going to regret this" said Peppy as the door closes. Then Peppy realized something. "Wait! If we go out, we'll be shot and blown up!" said Peppy.

"Don't worry about it. I got it under control" said Slippy and takes out a cylinder device from his jacket and attached it to the wall around the lifepod. "What's that?" asked Peppy, puzzled by the device.

"It's something for jamming their signal that detects lifeforms on a craft. I've been saving for something like this" said Slippy. He presses tiny buttons on the device and turns the switch counter-clockwise. Then he presses a red button as the green light begins to light up and beeps multiple times. Then he presses the launch button on the lifepod. The lifepod is now launched and speeds away from the stricken rebel spacecraft. Inside the Stardestroyer, the captain and chief pilot watched it fly away. "There goes another one" said the Chief Pilot as he prepares to shoot it. But the captain stops him for the signal said nothing about anything on board. "Hold your fire. There are no life forms. It must have been short-circuited" said the Captain. In the lifepod, Slippy and Peppy look out at the receding Legion starship. Stars circle as the pod rotates through space. "That's funny, the damage doesn't look as bad from out here" said Peppy.

"It sure does" said Slippy.

"Are you sure this thing is safe?" asked Peppy.

"Come on! You're saying I'd never worked on a lifepod before?" asked Slippy. Soon enough, the lifepod disappears in the direction of the planet Titania as they escaped from the doomed ship.


	2. Chapter 2: Titania

Chapter: 2

Titania

Back on the desert surface of Titania, heat waves radiate from the dozen or so bleached white buildings as Tyler pilots his Landspeeder through the dusty empty street of the tiny settlement called Anchorhead. An old woman runs to get out of the way of the speeding vehicle, shaking her fist at Tyler as he flies past. "I've told you kids to slow down!" yelled the woman.

"Sorry!" yelled Tyler apologizing to her. But she doesn't seem to hear him due to the roar of his Landspeeder. He is now on his way to a power station to meet his best friends. He has to tell them the news of a battle happening above the planet. When he arrives, he jumps off and rushes into the building in a hurried manner. As he bursts into the power station, he wakes The Fixer (which is his nickname), a rugged mechanic coyote and Camie, a sexy, disheveled cheetah girl who has been asleep in his lap. They grumbled as he races through the office, yelling wildly. "Did I hear a young noise blast through here?" asked The Fixer rubbing his eyes.

"It was just wormie on another rampage" said Camie. Tyler bounces into a small room behind the office where Deak and Windy, two tough boys about the same age as Luke, are playing a computer pool-like game with Allen, a burly, muscled, handsome rhino boy a few years older than the rest. His flashy city attire and muscular body is a sharp contrast to the loose-fitting tunics of the farm boys. A robot repairs some equipment in the background. Tyler did not notice his old best friend yet. "Shape it up you guys!... Allen?" said Tyler to Deak and Windy when he finally notices Allen. Tyler's surprise at the appearance of Allen gives way to great joy and emotion. They give each other a great bear hug. "I didn't know you were back! When did you get in?" asked Tyler.

"Just now. I wanted to surprise you, hot shot. I thought you'd be here...certainly didn't expect you to be out working" said Allen and laughs.

"The Academy didn't change you much...but you're back so soon? Hey, what happened, didn't you get your commission?" asked Tyler. Allen has an air of cool that seems slightly phony. "Of course I got it. Signed aboard The Rand Ecliptic last week. First mate Allen Greenstar at your service..." said Allen. He stops for the moment to salute. "...I just came to say good-bye to all you unfortunate landlocked simpletons" said Allen. Then everyone starts to laugh. The dazzling spectacle of his dashing friend is almost too much for Tyler, but suddenly he snaps out of it. "I almost forgot. There's a battle going on! Right here in our system. Come and look!" said Tyler. "Not again! Forget it" said Deak. The group then stumbles out into the stifling desert sun. Camie and The Fixer complain and are forced to shade their eyes. Tyler takes out his binoculars and begins scanning the heavens. "There they are!" said Tyler pointing to where he is looking at. He hands the binoculars over to Allen and he takes it from him as the others strain to see something with the naked eye. As he looks through the binoculars, Allen sees two small silver specks. Although it was hard to make them out. Allen didn't believe that it was a battle. "That's no battle, hot shot...they're just sitting there! Probably a freighter-tanker refueling" said Allen.

"But there was a lot of firing earlier..." said Tyler. Then Camie grabs the binoculars away from Allen and starts banging them against the building in the process. Tyler quickly runs over to her and grabs them. "Hey, easy with those..." said Tyler.

"Don't worry about it, Wormie" said Camie. The Fixer gives Tyler a hard look and the young farm boy shrugs his shoulders in resignation. "I keep telling you, the Rebellion is a long way from here. I doubt if the Legion would even fight to keep this system. Believe me Tyler, this planet is a big hunk of nothing..." said The Fixer. Of coarse, Tyler agrees. Although it's obvious he isn't sure why. The group stumbles back into the power station, grumbling about Tyler's ineptitude.

* * *

Back on the Rebel Blockade Runner, high above the planet Titania, Princess Krysatl is led down a low-ceilinged hallway by a squad of armored Stormtroopers. Her hands are bound and she is brutally shoved when she is unable to keep up with the briskly marching troops. They stop in a smoky hallway as Darth Wolf emerges from the shadows. The sinister Dark Lord stares hard at the frail young senator, but she doesn't move. "Darth Wolf. Only you could be so bold. The Legion Senate will not sit for this, when they hear you've attacked a diplomatic..." said Krystal.

"Don't play games with me, Your Highness. You weren't on any mercy mission this time. You passed directly through a restricted system. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you" said Darth Wolf.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the Legion Senate on a diplomatic mission to Cerinia..." said Krystal.

"You're a part of the Rebel Alliance...and a traitor. Take her away!" said Darth Wolf. Krystal was then marched away down the hallway and into the smoldering hole blasted in the side of the ship. Then a Legion Commander turns to Wolf as they walked away as well. "Holding her is dangerous. If word of this gets out, it could generate sympathy for the Rebellion in the senate" said the Legion Commander.

"I have traced the Rebel spies to her. Now she is my only link to find their secret base!" said Darth Wolf.

"She'll die before she tells you anything" said the Legion Commander.

"Leave that to me. Send a distress signal and then inform the senate that all aboard were killed!" said Darth Wolf. Then another Legion Officer approaches Wolf and the Commander. They stop and snap to attention. "Lord Wolf, the battle station plans are not aboard this ship! And no transmissions were made. An escape pod was jettisoned during the fighting, but no life forms were aboard" said the Legion Officer. Then Wolf turns to his commander and said "She must have hidden the plans in the escape pod. Send a detachment down to retrieve them. See to it personally, Commander. There'll be no one to stop us this time".

"Yes, sir" said the Legion Commander. Then the Legion Stardestroyer comes over the surface of the planet Titania as it begins to slightly desend.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the planet, Peppy Hare and Slippy Toad has just landed in the lifepod after escaping from the ship and are already walking away from it. Unknowingly, they landed in a desolate desert known as Jundland, or "No Man's Land". It is where the rugged desert mesas meet the foreboding dune sea. The two helpless duo kick up clouds of sand as they leave the lifepod and clumsily work their way across the desert wasteland. The lifepod in the distance rests half buried in the sand. And Peppy already doesn't like what is happening and the kind of situation he's in. "How did I get into this mess? I really don't know how. We seem to be borned to suffer. It's our lot in life" said Peppy.

"Come on. We got to keep moving. There's no time to rest" said Slippy.

"I've got to rest before I collapse. My joints are almost torn from their places" said Peppy.

"Don't worry. There's should be a town somewhere. We'll find it" said Slippy.

"What a desolate place this is" said Peppy.

"I agree" said Slippy. Then Slippy stops all the sudden. He begins to remember something before and it hits him. He takes out the same device that the princess gave to him and though of something. Somewhere on this planet, there was a person she has supposed to give this to. He turns around and starts heading off in a different direction towards the rocky desert mesas. But Peppy stops and turns when he notices him going off somewhere. "Where are you going?" asked Peppy.

"I remembered something I have to do. But I think it's best if we go that way" said Slippy as he heads off in the different direction.

"Well, I'm not going that way. It's much too rocky. This way is much easier" said Peppy.

"There should be a town over those mesas" said Slippy.

"What makes you think there are settlements over there?" asked Peppy.

"Because I know, Sherlock" said Slippy.

"Don't get technical with me" said Peppy.

"We have no choice! There's a mission I have to do!" said Slippy.

"What mission? What are you talking about? I've had just about enough of you! Go that way! You'll be dead within a day, you nearsighted slime toad!" said Peppy and runs up to him and gives Slippy a kich in the rear end.

"Hey!" said Slippy after being kicked. He turns to see Peppy starting off in the direction that leads to the vast dune sea. "And don't let me catch you following me begging for help, because you won't get it"

"Fine! I don't need you! I'll do this on my own!" said Slippy and turns and heads off in the direction of the towering mesas.

"No more adventures. I'm not going that way" said Peppy to himself as he walks away.

"Stupid...Old Rabbit..." muttered Slippy to himself as he heads off.

Later on, Peppy still finds himself walking across the dunes of sand. He's been walking for an hour and he hasn't got out of the desert yet. He is now hot and tired, and he struggles to get up over a dune. But only to find more dunes, which seem to go on for endless miles. He looks back in the direction of the now distant rock mesas. Where Slippy went off to in that direction. He is now worried. He feels that he will never get out of the dunes. And he blames Slippy for this, although it was actually his own fault that he didn't follow him. "That preposterous little twerp. This is all his fault! He tricked me into going this way, but he'll do no better" said Peppy. In a huff of anger and frustration, Peppy knocks the sand from his pants. His plight seems hopeless, until there was a glint of reflected light in the distance. Peppy looks beyond and he sees a moving object coming towards him. "Wait, what's that? A transport! I'm saved!" said Peppy and turned happy. Then the rabbit waves frantically and yells at the approaching transport. "Over here! Help! Please, help!" yelled Peppy desperately.

* * *

Back at the power station at the Anchorhead settlement, Tyler and Allen were walking around outside the station while drinking a malt brew. While the komodo dragon and the rhino walked around, the others can be heard working inside. Right now, Tyler was talking about an old incident with his Uncle Brian. "...So I cut off my power, shut down the afterburners and came in low on Deak's trail. I was so close I thought I was going to fry my instruments. As it was I busted up the Skyhopper pretty bad. Uncle Brian was pretty upset. He grounded me for the rest of the season. You should have been there...it was fantastic" said Tyler and chuckled at his story.

"You ought to take it easy Tyler. You may be the hottest bushpilot this side of Mos Eisley, but those little Skyhoppers are dangerous. Keep it up, and one day, whammo, you're going to be nothing more than a dark spot on the down side of a canyon wall" said Allen.

"Look who's talking. Now that you've been around those giant starships you're beginning to sound like my uncle. You've gotten soft in the city..." said Tyler.

"I've missed you kid" said Allen patting him on the back.

"Well, things haven't been the same since you left, Allen. It's been so...quiet" said Tyler. Allen looks around then leans close to Tyler, as if to whisper to him about a secret. "Tyler, I didn't come back just to say good-bye...I shouldn't tell you this, but you're the only one I can trust...and if I don't come back, I want somebody to know" said Allen. Tyler's eyes are wide with Allen's seriousness and loyalty. "What are you talking about?" asked Tyler.

"I made some friends at the Academy" said Allen. Then he leans close and whispers to him. "...when our frigate goes to one of the central systems, we're going to jump ship and join the Alliance..." whispered Allen. When he heard this, Tyler was amazed and stunned, and is almost speechless. "Join the Rebellion?! Are you kidding! How?" asked Tyler.

"SHHH! Quiet down will ya? You got a mouth bigger than a meteor crater!" said Allen shushing him.

"I'm sorry. I'm quiet" said Tyler. Then he whispers. "Listen how quiet I am. You can barely hear me..." whispered Tyler. Allen shakes his head angrily and then continues. "My friend has a friend on Bestine who might help us make contact" said Allen.

"You're crazy! You could wander around forever trying to find them" said Tyler.

"I know it's a long shot, but if I don't find them I'll do what I can on my own...It's what we always talked about. Tyler, I'm not going to wait for the Venomian Empire to draft me into service. The Rebellion is spreading and I want to be on the right side - the side I believe in" said Allen.

"And I'm stuck here..." said Tyler.

"I thought you were going to the Academy next term. You'll get your chance to get off this rock" said Allen.

"Not likely! I had to cancel my application. There has been a lot of unrest among the Sharpclaws since you left... They've even raided the outskirts of Anchorhead" said Tyler.

"Your uncle could hold off a whole colony of Sharpclaws with one blaster" said Allen.

"I know, but he's got enough vaporators going to make the place pay off. He needs me for just one more season. I can't leave him now" said Tyler.

"I feel for you, Tyler, you're going to have to learn what seems to be important or what really is important. What good is all your uncle's work if it's taken over by the Venomian Empire?...You know they're starting to nationalize commerce in the central systems... It won't be long before your uncle is merely a tenant, slaving for the greater glory of the Venomian Empire" said Allen.

"It couldn't happen here. You said it yourself. The Empire won't bother with this rock" said Tyler.

"Things always change" said Allen.

"I wish I was going... Are you going to be around long?" asked Tyler.

"No, I'm leaving in the morning..." said Allen.

"Then I guess I won't see you" said Tyler.

"Maybe someday... I'll keep a lookout" said Allen.

"Well, I'll be at the Academy next season...after that who knows. I won't be drafted into the Legion Starfleet that's for sure...Take care of yourself, you'll always be the best friend I've got" said Tyler.

"So long, Tyler" said Allen. Then he turns away from his old friend and heads towards the power station.

* * *

The sun is now setting when Slippy finds himself walking through the rock canyon deep in the mesas. The glow from the sunset cause the rocks to become a red glow like if you were in Utah at the time. And the gargantuan rock formations are shrouded in a strange foreboding mist and the onimous sounds of unearthly creatures fill the air. Slippy moves cautiously through the creepy rock canyon, inadvertently making a loud stepping noise as he goes. Slippy was very nervous going through here. Now he wished he brought a gun with him on this journey. "Oh, it looks like I'm in the wrong neighborhood" said Slippy nervously. Then he hears a distant, hard, metallic sound and stops for a moment. "Who's there?" asked Slippy. But he hears nothing. He hears only the sound of the gusts of wind. Convinced he is alone, he continues on his way. In the distance, a pepple tumbles down the steep canyon wall and a small dark figure darts into the shadows. A little further up the canyon a slight flicker of light reveals a pair of eyes in the dark recesses only a few feet from the narrow path. Slippy becomes more nervous as he continues. "Alright, Slippy, stay calm. Pretend you don't hear anything. Just keep on moving" said Slippy to himself. He keeps on moving along the rugged trail until suddenly, out of nowhere, a powerful stun ray shoots out of the rocks and engulfs him in an eerie glow. Slippy begins shaking due to the shock from the ray. He manages one squeak before he topples over onto his face. He is now unconscious. Then out of the rocks scurry three creatures called Lightfoots, dinosaurs that consists of Dilophosaurus and Coelephysis. And they are about the same height as Slippy. They holster strange and complex weapons as they cautiously approach the amphibian. They are yellowed scaled dinosaurs with brown tiger stripes going along their neck and back. Then more came out and they hiss and make odd guttural sounds as they heave the heavy frog onto their shoulders and carry him off down the trail. The eight Lightfoots carry the unconscious Slippy out of the canyon to a huge tank-like vehicle the size of a four-story house. They placed a small device on the head of Slippy and then put him under a large tube on the side of the vehicle and the little frog is sucked into the giant machine. The little scaled Lightfoots scurry like rats up small ladders and enter the main cabin of the behemoth transport. It is dim inside the hold area of the Sandcrawler. Slippy then gains conscious and wakes up. "Ohh...my head" groaned Slippy as he held his head. Then he looks around and wondered where is. He gets up and takes out the flashlight that he kept close to him. He begins to look around and he sees more people around him. He walks up to a bulldog and asked "Do you know where I am?". "First time here, eh? Well, you're in a slave transport. The Lightfoots sells us for money" said the bulldog. Slippy then fears the worst. He has been taken by Lightfoots to be sold for slavery. He continues to look around the place. Then he stumble off towards what appears to be a door at the end of the chamber. Slippy enters a wide room with a four-foot ceiling. In the middle of the room sit a dozen or so people of various shapes and sizes and types of animals. Some are engaged in conversations, while others simply mill about. Then a voice of recognition calls out from the gloom. "Slippy! It is you! It is you!" said a voice. Slippy already knows who it is. He turns to see Peppy Hare right there. "Peppy! They got you too!" said Slippy.

"Boy, am I glad to see you!" said Peppy as he embraces him. Then he pulls away and asked "Where are we?".

"We're in a Slave Transport" said Slippy.

"Oh no! We're being sold to slavery!" said Peppy in a panicked tone.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll be fine" said Slippy.

"I hope you are right" said Peppy. The Sandcrawler then lumbers off into the night. With Peppy and Slippy wondering what might happen to them next.


	3. Chapter 3: Peppy and Slippy meets Tyler

Chapter: 3

Peppy and Slippy meets Tyler

The next day, Legion stormtroopers mill about in front of the half-buried lifepod that brought Slippy and Peppy to Titania. They are now searching for the people on foot with some troopers mounted on Dewbacks. Dewbacka are giant dinosaur-like lizards that are common on the planet. A Legion heavy shuttle transport lifts off in the background, wings unfolding as it flies off. A trooper yells to an officer some distance away. "Someone was in the pod. The tracks go off in this direction" said the trooper. Then a trooper walks up to the officer and hands him an odd device. "What's this?" asked the officer.

"I found this in the lifepod. It must have been a jamming device" said the trooper.

"Then that explains how we did not detect any lifeforms on that lifepod. They seem to be pretty smart" said the officer.

"What should we do, sir?" asked the trooper.

"We follow the tracks. It should take us to them" said the officer.

* * *

The Sandcrawler continues to move slowly over the rocky terrain under the heat of the scorching sun. While inside the transport, Slippy and Peppy were noisily bounced along inside the cramped prison chamber. But Slippy was fast asleep and does not appear to be affected by it. Peppy was now more worried than ever. What will happen to them when they were sold? Peppy could not bear the thought of that question. Suddenly the shaking and bouncing of the Sandcrawler stops, creating quite a commotion among the men. Peppy then realized what is happening and starts to wake up Slippy. Wake up! Wake up!" said Peppy shaking Slippy, but Slippy still snores in his sleep. Then his fist bangs the head of Slippy and he said "Wake up!". Slippy suddenly woke up and he sprang right up. "What-what-what happened?" stammered Slippy.

"We're stopping" said Peppy. Then at the far end of the long chamber, a hatch opens, filling the chamber with blinding white light. A dozen or so Lightfoots make their way through the people. Peppy begins to fear the worst of what will be happening next. "We're doomed" said Peppy. Then a Lightfoot starts moving towards them. "Do you'll think they'll kill us?" asked Peppy with a worried look.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they won't" said Slippy. Then the Lightfoot points his gun at them while yelling at them in a foreign language. Peppy's arms immediately raised up with him saying "Don't shoot! Don't shoot! Will this never end?". Then the Lightfoots mutter gibberish as they busily line up their

battered captives, including Slippy and Peppy, in front of the enormous Sandcrawler, which is parked beside a small homestead consisting of three large holes in the ground surrounded by several tall moisture vaporators and one small adobe block house. The Lightfoots scurry around fussing over the men, straightening them up or brushing some dust from an elbow. The little dinosaurs smell horribly, attracting small insects to the areas when their mouths and nostrils should be. Out of the shadows of a dingy side-building limps Brian Ayeta, a large burly Bengal Tiger in his mid-fifties. His reddish eyes are sunken in a dust-covered face. As the farmer carefully inspects each person, he is closely followed by his slump-shouldered nephew, Tyler Rodriguez. One of the vile little Lightfoots walks ahead of the farmer spouting an animated sales pitch in a queer, unintelligible language. "Yeah, all right, fine. Let's go" said Uncle Brian. A voice then calls out from one of the huge holes that form the homestead. "Tyler! Tyler!" yelled a voice. Tyler runs over and kneels over to the edge and sees his Aunt Melissa standing in the main courtyard. "Tyler, tell Brian that if he gets a translator, make sure that person speaks Bocce" said Aunt Melissa.

"It looks like we don't have much of a choice but I'll remind him" said Tyler. Then the komodo dragon returns to his uncle as they look over the men for sale with the Lightfoot leader. "No, not him..." said Uncle Brian as he looks over them. Then he sees Peppy that looks interesting to him and he approaches him. "You, I suppose you're the person of etiquette and protocol?" asked Uncle Brian addressing Peppy.

"Protocol? Why, it's my primary knowledge, sir. I am well versed in all the customs-" said Peppy.

"I have no need for a protocol person" said Uncle Brian.

"Of course you haven't, sir - not in an environment such as this - that's why I've also-" said Peppy quickly.

"What I really need is a man who understands the binary language of moisture vaporators" said Uncle Brian interrupting him again.

"Vaporators! Sir - My first job was programming binary load lifter...very similar to your vaporators in most respects..." said Peppy.

"Do you speak Bocce?" asked Uncle Brian.

"Of course I can, sir. It's like a second language for me...I'm as fluent in-" said Peppy.

"All right, shut up!" said Uncle Brian already feeling annoyed by Peppy's words. Then he turns to the head Lightfoot and said "I'll take this one". "Shutting up, sir" said Peppy. Brain also picks a goat and walks over to Tyler with Peppy and the goat. "Tyler, take these two over to the garage, will you? I want them ready before dinner" said Uncle Brian.

"But I was going into Tosche Station to pick up some power converters..." said Tyler.

"You can waste time with your friends when your chores are done. Now come on, get to it!" said Uncle Brian. Tyler sighed and turned to Peppy. "All right, come on! And the Goat, come on." said Tyler and him and Peppy walked away. But Tyler looks back and the goat was nervous to even move. "Well, come on, let's go" said Tyler and the goat finally moved. As the Lightfoots start to lead the remaining men back into the Sandcrawler, Slippy tries to start after his old friend Peppy. "Wait! Take me too!" said Slippy in desperation. But he was restrained by two Lightfoots and is held back. While Brian is negotiating with the head Lightfoot, Tyler and the two men start off for the garage when a goat suddenly fell to the ground...and his one of his arms and legs fell right off! Tyler looked backed with a look that said "What the heck?''. Tyler walks over to the goat and tries to help him up, when he discovers that one of his arms and legs were actually prosthetic limbs. "I'm so deeply sorry, sir" said the goat.

"It's alright. Here, let me help you..." said Tyler as he helps him up and puts his prosthetic limbs back on him. "Uncle Brain..." said Tyler.

"Yeah?" asked Uncle Brain turning to him.

"This goat got a prosthetic arm and leg. Look!" said Tyler. His uncle turns to the head Lightfoot and asked "Hey, what're you trying to push on us?". The Lightfoot goes into a loud spiel. Meanwhile, Slippy is moving up and down trying to attract attention. He lets out with a low "Hey! Take me! Peppy! Help me out here!" said Slippy in desperation. Peppy sighs and taps Tyler on the shoulder. "Excuse me, sir, but that person is an excellent mechanic. A real bargain" said Peppy pointing at Slippy.

"Uncle Brian..." said Tyler.

"Yeah?" asked Uncle Brian.

"What about him?" asked Tyler pointing at Slippy.

"What about that frog? We'll take him" said Uncle Brain to the head Lightfoot. With a little reluctance the scruffy dinosaur trades the prosthetic limbed goat for Slippy. "Yeah, take him away. And make sure you release him! You don't sell anyone in that condition!" said Tyler. The Lightfoot nodded and walked away as Slippy approaches them. "Uh, I'm quite sure you'll be very pleased with him, sir. He really is a best mechanic and repairman. I've worked with him before. Here he comes" said Peppy. Slippy finally joins up with them. "Okay, let's go" said Tyler. Then all three went off towards the grimy homestead entry. "Thanks, Peppy. I owe you one" said Slippy.

"Now, don't you forget this! Why I should stick my neck out for you is quite beyond my knowledge!" said Peppy as they walked into the homestead.

* * *

It is now a late afternoon. And the garage is cluttered and worn, but a friendly peaceful atmosphere permeates the low grey chamber. Peppy is now drying himself off after taking a bath eariler and Slippy is sitting on a metal box minding his own business. Both were glad that they got out of that transport. So far, this journey for the both of them as become nothing but trouble. "Thank the heavens! That bath felt so good. My limbs were so worn out, I can barely move them" said Peppy.

"Yeah, I can't believe we're here right now" said Slippy who was glad too. But Tyler seems to be lost in thought as he plays with a model of a small two-man Skyhopper spaceship. Finally Tyler's frustrations get the better of him. "It just isn't fair. Oh, Allen is right. I'm never gonna get out of here!" said Tyler in frustration.

"Is there anything I might do to help?" asked Peppy. Tyler glances at the old rabbit. And a bit of his anger drains. "Well, not unless you can alter time, speed up the harvest, or teleport me off this rock!" said Tyler.

"I don't think so, sir. I'm not very knowledgeable about those such things. Not on this planet, anyways. As a matter of fact, I'm not even sure which planet I'm on" said Peppy.

"Well, if there's a bright center to the universe, you're on the planet that it's farthest from" said Tyler.

"I see, sir" said Peppy.

"Uh, you can call me Tyler" said Tyler.

"I see, sir Tyler" said Peppy. Tyler laughs and said "Just Tyler". Peppy then realizes and said "Oh! And I am Peppy Hare, and this is my partner, Slippy Toad".

"Hello" said Tyler.

"Pleasure" greeted Slippy. Tyler then motions Slippy to hand him his jacket. Slippy obeyed and hands it over. Tyler begins to check it and he finds a bunch of black dust all over it. Tyler was astounded by the sight of it. It was carbon scoring. Dust that came from an explosive compound. "You got a lot of carbon scoring here on this jacket, Slippy. It looks like you boys have seen a lot of action" said Tyler.

"With all we've been through, sometimes I'm amazed we're in as good condition as we are, what with the Rebellion and all" said Peppy. Then Tyler sparks to life at the mention of the Rebellion. "You know of the Rebellion against the Venomian Empire?" asked Tyler.

"That's how we came to be in your service, if you take my meaning, sir" said Peppy.

"Have you been in many battles?" asked Tyler.

"Several, I think. Actually, there's not much to tell. I'm not much more than an interpreter, and not very good at telling stories. Well, not at making them interesting, anyways" said Peppy. While Tyler checks the jacket's pockets, a cube-shaped device falls out and hits the floor. Tyler kneels down and picks it up. Slippy starts to get worried by what Tyler finds. "Um, that's mine!" said Slippy.

"It's alright. I'm only looking at it. What is this any-" said Tyler as he looks at it and then accidentally hits a button on the device. A light shoots out from it and Tyler was so startled he fell backwards onto back, and he accidentally drops the device. The device hits the floor and on top of the cube, there was a twelve-inch and three-dimensional hologram of Princess Krystal, the Rebel Senator, being projected on top. The image is a rainbow of colors as it flickers and jiggles in the dimly lit garage. Tyler's mouth hangs open in awe as he sits up and looks at it. "Help me, Yodi-Benson Liono. You're my only hope" said Krystal in the hologram.

"What's this?" asked Tyler.

"Uh, what is what?" said Slippy sheepishly as he looks around, pretending not to notice. The hologram of Krystal continues to repeat the sentence fragment over and over. "What is what?! He asked you a question...What is that?" said Peppy pointing at the hologram.

"I'm just surprised by this" said Slippy as he pretends to just notice the hologram. He continues looks around and sheepishly repeats the same answers. "Help me, Yodi-Benson Liono. You're my only hope. Help me, Yodi-Benson Liono. You're my only hope. Help me, Yodi-Benson Liono. You're my only hope" said Krystal in the hologram repeating the same thing over and over.

"It's nothing, sir. Merely a malfunction. Old data. Pay it no mind" said Slippy now trying to be honest. Tyler then becomes intrigued by the beautiful vixen. "Who is she? She's beautiful" said Tyler.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir" said Slippy.

"Help me, Yodi-Benson Liono..." said the hologram still repeating.

"I think she was a passenger on our last voyage. A person of some importance, sir - I believe. Our captain was attached to..." said Peppy.

"Is there more to this recording?" asked Tyler as he reaches for it. But Slippy quickly takes it away from him. "Uh, uh! No way!" said Slippy.

"Behave yourself, Slippy. You're going to get us in trouble. It's all right, you can trust him. He's our new friend" said Peppy.

"No way. But I can tell you this. I was actually an old friend to Yodi-Benson Liono, who is a resident of these parts. And it's a private message for him only" said Slippy.

"Slippy, I think you are becoming a bit eccentric" said Peppy. Then Tyler begins to realize something that he remembers. "Yodi-Benson Liono? I wonder if he means old Benny Liono?" wondered Tyler.

"I beg your pardon, sir, but do you know what he's talking about?" asked Peppy.

"Well, I don't know anyone named Yodi-Benson, but old Benny lives out beyond the dune sea. He's kind of a strange old hermit" said Tyler. Tyler then gazes at the beautiful young princess for a few moments. "I wonder who she is. It sounds like she's in trouble. I'd better play back the whole thing" said Tyler.

"Well, a restraining bolt has short circuited the recording system. If you remove the bolt, you might be able to play back the entire recording" said Slippy. But Tyler has been looking longingly at the lovely, little princess for so long, he hasn't really heard what Slippy has been saying. "H'm? Oh, yeah, well, I guess you're too small to run away on me if I take this off! Okay" said Tyler and takes the device from his hands. Then he takes a screwdriver and pops the restraining bolt off the device. "Here we go" said Tyler. But the hologram of the princess suddenly disappears. "Hey, wait a minute. Where'd she go? Bring her back! Play back the entire message" said Tyler.

"What message?" said Slippy innocently.

"What message? The one you're carrying inside your dirty jacket!" said Peppy. Then a women's voice calls out from another room. It was Tyler's aunt. "Tyler! Tyler!" said Aunt Melissa calling out to him. Tyler stands up and shakes his head at Slippy. "All right, I'll be right there, Aunt Melissa" said Tyler.

"I'm sorry, sir, but the device appears to have picked up a slight flutter" said Peppy. Tyler gives the device's restraining bolt to Peppy. "Here, see what you can do with the device. I'll be right back" said Tyler and he hurries out of the room. Peppy turns to Slippy and said "Just you reconsider playing that message for him". "Do you think he likes me?" asked Slippy.

"No, I don't think he likes you at all" said Peppy.

"What about you?" asked Slippy.

"No, I don't like you either" said Peppy.

* * *

Tyler's Aunt Melissa, a warm, motherly Leopard woman, fills a pitcher with blue fluid from a refrigerated container in the well-used kitchen. She puts the pitcher on a tray with some bowls of food and starts for the dining area. Tyler sits with his Uncle Brian and Aunt Melissa before a table covered with bowls of food. "You know, I think that frog may have been kidnapped" said Tyler.

"What makes you think that?" asked Uncle Brian.

"Well, I stumbled across a recording while I was checking his jacket. He says he knew to someone called Yodi-Benson Liono" said Tyler. Brain is greatly alarmed at the mention of this name, but manages to control himself. "I thought he might have meant old Benny. Do you know what he's talking about? Well, I wonder if he's related to Benny" said Tyler. Then Brian breaks loose with a fit of uncontrolled anger. "That wizard's just a crazy old man" said Uncle Brian.

"But what if this Yodi-Benson Liono comes looking for him?" asked Tyler.

"He won't, I don't think he exists any more. He died about the same time as your father" said Uncle Brian.

"He knew my father?" asked Tyler.

"I told you to forget it. Your only concern is to prepare the new people for tomorrow. In the morning I want them on the south ridge working out those condensers" said Uncle Brian.

"Yes, sir. I think those new guys are going to work out fine. In fact, I, uh, was also thinking about our agreement about my staying on another season. And if these new guys do work out, I want to transmit my application to the Academy this year" said Tyler. Brian's face becomes a scowl, although he tries to suppress it. "You mean the next semester before harvest?" asked Uncle Brian.

"Sure, there's more than enough people" said Tyler.

"Harvest is when I need you the most. Only one more season. This year we'll make enough on the harvest so I'll be able to hire some more hands. And then you can go to the Academy next year" said Uncle Brian. Tyler continues to toy with his food, not looking at his uncle. "You must understand I need you here, Tyler" said Uncle Brian.

"But it's a whole 'nother year" said Tyler.

"Look, it's only one more season" said Uncle Brian. Then Tyler pushes his half-eaten plate of food aside and stands. "Yeah, that's what you said last year when Allen and Hunter left" said Tyler and he starts to walk away.

"Where are you going?" asked Aunt Melissa.

"It looks like I'm going nowhere. I have to finish getting those guys ready" said Tyler. Resigned to his fate, Tyler paddles out of the room. "Brian, he can't stay here forever. Most of his friends have gone. It means so much to him" said Aunt Melissa to Brian.

"I'll make it up to him next year. I promise" said Uncle Brian.

"Tyler's just not a farmer, Brian. He has too much of his father in him" said Aunt Melisaa.

"That's what I'm afraid of" said Uncle Brian.

* * *

An hour later, it is now setting over the horizon. Tyler walks out of the homestead, still frustrated about his uncle. He kicks away a rock and walks over to a ridge and looks beyond the horizon. He watches giant twin suns of Titania slowly disappear behind a distant dune range. Tyler knew that one day, he will leave this planet and fight the Venomian Empire. Tyler stands watching them for a few moments, then reluctantly enters the doomed entrance to the homestead. Tyler then enters the garage to check up on Peppy and Slippy. But soon discovers that known of them are nowhere in sight. He begins to wonder where they are as he rubs his chin. Then the komodo dragon got an idea. He takes a small fake toy pistol similar to a laser blaster and looks at it. It makes a sound of firing when he pulls the trigger. But are these two scared of something that wants to shoot them? Tyler pulls the trigger and it made a firing sound. Then all the sudden, Peppy, letting out a short yell, pops up from behind the family landspeeder. "What are you doing hiding back there?" asked Tyler. Peppy stumbles forward, but Slippy is still nowhere in sight. "It wasn't my fault, sir. Please don't hurt me. I told him not to go, but he's faulty, crazy. Kept babbling on about his mission" said Peppy.

"Oh, no!" said Tyler and he races out of the garage followed by Peppy. Tyler rushes out of the small doomed entry to the homestead and searches the darkening horizon for the small green amphibian. Peppy struggles out of the homestead and on the salt flat as Tyler scans the landscape with his electrobinoculars. "That frog has always been a problem. These mechanics are getting quite out of hand. Even I can't understand their logic at times" said Peppy.

"How could I be so stupid? He's nowhere in sight. Blast it!" said Tyler.

"Pardon me, sir, but couldn't we go after him?" asked Peppy.

"It's too dangerous with all the Sharpclaws around. We'll have to wait until morning" said Tyler. Then he hears his uncle yelling out from the homestead plaza. "Tyler, I'm shutting the power down" yelled Uncle Brian.

"All right, I'll be there in a few minutes. Boy, am I gonna get it" said Tyler. Then he takes one final look across the dim horizon. "You know that little frog is going to cause me a lot of trouble" said Tyler,

"Oh, he excels at that, sir" said Peppy.


	4. Chapter 4: Old Benny Liono

Chapter: 4

Old Benny Liono

Morning slowly creeps into the sparse but sparkling oasis of the open courtyard. The idyll is broken be the yelling of Uncle Brian, his voice echoing throughout the homestead. He hasn't see his nephew for a few minutes and he was wondering where he is. "Tyler? Tyler? Tyler?" said Uncle Brian calling out to him. But Tyler has not answered back or even showed up. And including that, the rabbit and the frog appear to be nowhere either. Then he goes to the kitchen to ask Aunt Melissa where he could be. Inside, the interior of the kitchen is a worm glow as Aunt Melissa prepares the morning breakfast. Then Uncle Brian enters in a huff. "Have you seen Tyler this morning?" asked Uncle Brian.

"He said he had some things to do before he started today, so he left early" said Aunt Melissa.

"Uh? Did he take those two new people with him?" asked Uncle Brian.

"I think so" said Aunt Melissa. Well, he'd better have those two in the south range repaired be midday or there'll be hell to pay!" said Uncle Brian as he walks out.

* * *

The rock and sand of the desert floor are a blur as Peppy Hare pilots the sleek Landspeeder gracefully across the vast wasteland. Tyler sits in the Passenger seat as he looks at his scanner for any signal of Slippy Toad, who ran off to do his ''mission'' last night. They have been out here for a while and there is still no sign or signal for Slippy on the scanner. Until, the scanner starts beeping and Tyler looks closely at it. "Look, there's something on the scanner, dead ahead. Might be our little friend. Hit the accelerator" said Tyler. Peppy nodded and hits the pedal. From high on a rock mesa, the tiny Landspeeder can be seen gliding across the desert floor. Suddenly in the foreground two weather-beaten anthropomorphic raptors called the Sharpclaws shrouded in their grimy leather armor peer over the edge of the rock mesa. One of the creatures raises a long ominous laser rifle and points it at the speeder but the second creature grabs the gun before it can be fired. The Sharpclaws, or Desert Raiders as they're sometimes called, speak in a coarse barbaric language as they get into an animated argument. The second Sharpclaw seems to get in the final word and the nomads scurry over the rocky terrain. The Desert Raider approaches two large Snowhorns standing tied to a rock. These monstrous mammoths are as large as any elephant, huge eyes, tremendous looped tusks, and long, furry tails. The Sharpclaws mount saddles strapped to the huge creatures' shaggy backs and ride off down the rugged bluff.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peppy and Tyler finally caught up with Slippy as they parked the speeder on the floor of a massive canyon. Tyler then runs up to stand before little Slippy Toad. "Hey, whoa, just where do you think you're going?" asked Tyler.

"Doing my mission. That's what I'm doing! I have to get this message to Benson Liono!" replied Slippy. Then Peppy poses menacingly behind the little runaway. "We'll have no more of this Yodi-Benson Liono jibberish...and don't talk to me about your mission, either. You're fortunate he doesn't blast you into a million pieces right here" said Peppy.

"No, it's alright, but I think we better go" said Tyler. Then they were about to leave when suddenly, something starts beeping on Slippy's gadget watch. He looks at it closely as Tyler looks at him confusingly. "What's wrong now?" asked Tyler.

"There are several creatures approaching from the southeast" said Slippy looking at his scanner watch. Tyler looks to the south and fetches his long laser rifle from the landspeeder. He knows what he was talking about and it was quite obvious. "Sharpclaws! Or worse! Come on, let's go have a look. Come on" said Tyler as they ran to investigate. Minutes later, Tyler carefully makes his way to the top of a rock ridge and scans the canyon with his electrobinoculars. He starts looking moving from left to the right. Then he spots the two riderless Snowhorns, but there was no Sharpclaws in sight. Right behind him, Peppy and Slippy struggles up behind the young adventurer. "There are two Snowhorns down there but I don't see any...wait a second, they're Sharpclaws all right. I can see one of them now!" said Tyler when one of the creatures appears in the distant in his electrobinoculars. Suddenly something huge moves in front of his field of view. Before Tyler, Peppy or Slippy can react, a large, ferocious Sharpclaw looms over them. Peppy and Slippy were startled and backs away, right off the side of the cliff. They can be heard for several moments as they bump, bang and rolls down the side of the mountain. The towering creature brings down his curved, double-pointed gaderffii, the dreaded axe blade that has struck terror in the heart of the local settlers. But Tyler manages to block the blow with his laser rifle, which is smashed to pieces. The terrified komodo dragon scrambles backward until he is forced to the edge of a deep crevice. The sinister Sharpclaw stands over him with his weapon raised and lets out a horrible shrieking laugh.

* * *

A few minutes later, Slippy forces himself into the shadows of a small alcove in the rocks as the vicious Sharpclaws walk past carrying the inert Tyler Rodriguez, who is dropped in a heap before the speeder. The Sharpclaws ransack the speeder, throwing parts and supplies in all directions. Suddenly, they stop. Then everything is quiet for a few moments. A great howling moan is heard echoing throughout the canyon which sends the Sharpclaws fleeing in terror. Slippy moves even tighter into the shadows as the slight swishing sound that frightened off the Sharpclaws grows even closer, until a cloaked man appears and leans over Tyler's body. Slippy accidentally makes a slight sound and the cloaked man pauses. Then he turns and looks at Slippy, and removes his hood, revealing his identity. He was an old Lion with his face weathered by exotic climates that is set off by dark, penetrating eyes and a scraggly white beard. He squints his eyes as he looks right at him. "Hello there! Come here my little friend. Don't be afraid" said the mysterious man.

"Is...is he okay?" asked Slippy concerned about Tyler.

"Oh, don't worry, he'll be all right" said the mysterious man and he looks back at the unconscious farm boy and places his hand on his forehead. Then, Tyler stirs and begins to come to. He slowly and weakly starts to rise. "Rest easy, son, you've had a busy day. You're fortunate to be all in one piece" said the mysterious man. Tyler then looks up at the old man, and realization dawns on his face as he recognizes who he was. "Benny? Benny Liono! Boy, am I glad to see you!" said Tyler.

"The Jundland wastes are not to be traveled lightly. Tell me young Tyler, what brings you out this far?" asked the mysterious man.

"Oh, the little frog! I think he's searching for his friend...I've never seen such devotion in a mechanic before...there seems to be no stopping him. He claims to be an old friend of an Yodi-Benson Liono. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know who he's talking about?" asked Tyler. The old lion ponders this for a moment, scratching his scruffy beard. "Yodi-Benson Liono...Yodi-Benson? Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time...a long time" said the mysterious man.

"I think my uncle knew him. He said he was dead" said Tyler.

"Oh, he's not dead, or...not yet" said the mysterious man with a smile.

"You know him?!" asked Tyler.

"Well of course, of course I know him. He's me! I haven't gone by the name Yodi-Benson since oh, before you were born" said the mysterious man smiling more. Tyler couldn't believe what he just heard. He never was dead! He's still alive! And has his uncle kept this a secret from him? "Well, then this frog belongs to you" said Tyler as Slippy approaches them.

"Don't seem to remember ever having him as a friend before. Very interesting..." said Benny. Then there was a Sharpclaw roar somewhere in the distance as Benny looks up at the overhanging cliffs. "I think we better get indoors. The Sharpclaws are easily startled but they will soon be back and in greater numbers" said Benny as he gets up. Tyler gets up as well, then Slippy starts tugging him and points at something. Tyler looks and sees what Slippy wanted him to see. "Peppy!" said Tyler as they ran to his unconscious body. They picked him off the ground and Peppy starts waking up in a daze and his body was a wreck. "Where am I? I must have taken a bad step..." said Peppy.

"Can you stand? We've got to get out of here before the Sharpclaws return" said Tyler.

"I don't think I can make it. You go on, Master Tyler. There's no sense in you risking yourself on my account. I'm done for" said Peppy.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Slippy shocked to hear this.

"No, you're not. What kind of talk is that?" asked Tyler. Then another cry of the Sharpclaw was heard, but much more closer. "Quickly. They're on the move" said Benny as they helped the battered old rabbit to his feet.

* * *

An hour later, they arrived at Benny's old home sitting alone in a desolate hill. Inside the place, the small, spartan hovel is cluttered with desert junk but still manages to radiate an air of time-worn comfort and security. Tyler is now in one corner putting bandages on Peppy's arm, as old Ben sits thinking. And they are already talking about Tyler's father and the secret his uncle kept from him. "No, my father didn't fight in the wars. He was a navigator on a spice freighter" said Tyler.

"That's what your uncle told you. He didn't hold with your father's ideals. Thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved" said Benny.

"You fought in the Anglar Wars?" asked Tyler.

"Yes, I was once a Jedi Knight the same as your father" said Benny.

"I wish I'd known him" said Tyler.

"He was the best star-pilot in the galaxy, and a cunning warrior. I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself. And he was a good friend. Which reminds me..." said Benny. Benny gets up and goes to a chest where he rummages around as Tyler finishes fixing up Peppy. "I have something here for you. Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared you might follow old Yodi-Benson on some damned-fool idealistic crusade like your father did" said Benny as he rummages through the chest.

"Sir, if you'll not be needing me, I'll be napping for awhile" said Peppy.

"Sure, go ahead" said Tyler with a nod. Peppy closes his eyes and starts to sleep as Tyler walks over to Benny. He hands Tyler the technological sliver metal stick with a hollow center on one side. "What is it?" asked Tyler.

"Your father's lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or as random as a blaster" said Benny. Tyler pushes a button on the handle. A long blue beam shoots out about four feet and flickers there. The light plays across the ceiling. It makes a soft buzz sound as Tyler swings it around. "An elegant weapon for a more civilized day. For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Cornerian Republic. Before the dark times, before the Venomian Empire" said Benny as he sat back down. Apparently, Tyler hasn't really been listening. He turns it off and sat beside Benny. "How did my father die?" asked Tyler.

"A young Jedi named Darth Wolf, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Venomian Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father. Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Wolf was seduced by the dark side of the Force" said Benny. Tyler seems confused when he mentioned something about the ''Force''. "The Force?" asked Tyler.

"Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together" said Benny. Then Slippy, who was standing nearby, remembers something. "Oh! Benny! I got a message for you to see" said Slippy and reaches into his pocket and took out a cube-shaped device. He hands it over to Benny and he takes it from him. "Now let's see what we have here, shall we?" said Benny as he presses the button.

"I saw part of the message he was..." said Tyler. But he was cut short as the recorded image of the beautiful young Rebel princess is projected from the device. The lovely girl's image flickers as the hologram, who is actually Princess Krystal, starts to talk. "General Liono, years ago you served my father in the Anglar Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Venomian Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Cerinia has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the message given to our mechanic Slippy Toad. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see that this mechanic is safely delivered to him on Cerinia. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Yodi-Benson Liono, you're my only hope" said the hologram. Then there is a little static and the transmission is cut short. Old Benny leans back and scratches his head. He silently puffs on a tarnished chrome water pipe. Tyler then has stars in his eyes. "You must learn the ways of the Force if you're to come with me to Cerinia" said Benny. But Tyler laughs at this idea. "Cerinia? I'm not going to Cerinia. I've got to go home. It's late, I'm in for it as it is" said Tyler.

"I need your help, Tyler. She needs your help. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing" said Benny.

"I can't get involved! I've got work to do! It's not that I like the Venomian Empire. I hate it! But there's nothing I can do about it right now. It's such a long way from here" said Tyler.

"That's your uncle talking" said Benny. Then Tyler remembers about his uncle. He sighs and said "Oh, boy, my uncle. How am I ever going to explain this?".

"Learn about the Force, Tyler" said Benny.

"Look, I can take you as far as Anchorhead. You can get a transport there to Mos Eisley or wherever you're going" said Tyler.

"You must do what you feel is right, of course" said Benny.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the vast space, an Legion Stardestroyer heads toward the evil planet-like battle station: the Death Star! The battleship was so massive, it was as large as any other planet. It took many years for this battle station to be built, and it was still wasn't operational yet. Inside the Conference Room in the Death Star, eight Legion senators and generals sit around a black conference table. Legion stormtroopers stand guard around the room. Commander Tagge, a young, slimy-looking lizard general, is speaking. "Until this battle station is fully operational we are vulnerable. The Rebel Alliance is too well equipped. They're more dangerous than you realize" said Tagge. The bitter hawk named Admiral Motti twists nervously in his chair. And he denies this. "Dangerous to your starfleet, Commander, not to this battle station!" said Motti.

"The Rebellion will continue to gain a support in the Legion Senate as long as..." said Tagge. Suddenly all heads turn as Commander Tagge's speech is cut short and the Grand Andrew Oikonny, governor of the Legion outland regions, enters. The ape was followed by his powerful ally, The Sith Lord, Darth Wolf. All of the generals stand and bow before the thin, evil-looking governor as he takes his place at the head of the table. The Dark Lord stands behind him. "The Legion Senate will no longer be of any concern to us. I've just received word that the Emperor Andross has dissolved the council permanently. The last remnants of the Old Cornerian Republic have been swept away" said Andrew.

"That's impossible! How will the Emperor maintain control without the bureaucracy?" asked Tagge being disbelieving.

"The regional governors now have direct control over territories. Fear will keep the local systems in line. Fear of this battle station" said Andrew.

"And what of the Rebellion? If the Rebels have obtained a complete technical readout of this station, it is possible, however unlikely, that they might find a weakness and exploit it" said Tagge.

"The plans you refer to will soon be back in our hands" said Darth Wolf.

"Any attack made by the Rebels against this station would be a useless gesture, no matter what technical data they've obtained. This station is now the ultimate power in the universe. I suggest we use it!" said Tagge.

"Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed. The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force" said Darth Wolf.

"Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer's ways, Lord Wolf. Your sad devotion to that ancient religion has not helped you conjure up the stolen data tapes, or given you clairvoyance enough to find the Rebel's hidden fort..." said Tagge but he was interrupted when he starts to chokes and turns blue under Wolf's spell. As it looks like someone has their hands around his neck and choking the life out of him. "I find your lack of faith disturbing" said Darth Wolf.

"Enough of this! Wolf, release him!" ordered Andrew.

"As you wish" said Darth Wolf and uses the Force to release Tagge. The lizard immediately starts gasping for air when he was free. "This bickering is pointless. Lord Wolf will provide us with the location of the Rebel fortress by the time this station is operational. We will then crush the Rebellion with one swift stroke" said Andrew.

* * *

Back on the desert planet Titania, Peppy, Slippy, Tyler and Benny walk among the scattered bodies of Lightfoots and rubble of what remains of the huge sandcrawler. While Tyler was taking Benny to Anchorhead, they came across the sandcrawler and discovered a massacre. There were dead bodies of Lightfoots everywhere surrounding the sandcrawler. Some appeared to be running away, but something stopped them. And everywhere, there were blast shots. Tyler recognizes that these were the same ones that sold him Peppy and Slippy, and was already having his suspicion. "It looks like Sharpclaws did this, all right. Look, there's gaffi sticks, Snowhorn tracks. It's just...I never heard of them hitting anything this big before" said Tyler. Benny was crouching in the sand studying the tracks. But he didn't approve of this revelation. "They didn't. But we are meant to think they did. These tracks are side by side. Sharpclaws always ride single file to hide there numbers" said Benny.

"These are the same Lightfoots that sold us Peppy and Slippy" said Tyler.

"And these blast points, too accurate for Sharpclaws. Only Legion stormtroopers are so precise" said Benny.

"But, why would Legion troops want to slaughter Lightfoots?"asked Tyler. He looks back at the speeder where Slippy and Peppy are inspecting the dead Lightfoots, and put two and two together. Then he finally realizes what they were after: Peppy and Slippy! "If they traced them here, they may have learned who they sold them to. And that would lead them back...HOME!" said Tyler and runs to his speeder.

"Away from there! It's too dangerous!" said Benny. Tyler races off leaving Benny and the two others alone with the burning Sandcrawler.

* * *

Tyler races across the wasteland in his battered Landspeeder as he tries to get home. He has got to get back quickly to warn his uncle and aunt and get them out of there. And he hopes he wasn't too late. Minutes later, he finally arrives at his home, but finds his homestead burning to the ground. He stops the Landspeeder and jumps out and runs to the smoking holes that were once his home. Debris is scattered everywhere and it looks as if a great battle has taken place. He immediately starts looking around. He was too late, the Legion has already beat him here, but are his uncle and aunt still alive. Tyler quickly looks around for them, hoping they are still alive. "Uncle Brian! Aunt Melissa! Uncle Brian!" called Tyler. He stumbles around in a daze looking for his aunt and uncle. But they are nowhere to be found. Then, he sees something burning near the door of his home. Tyler approaches the spot to look closer. Then, his worst fear was realized. It was the smoldering remains of his uncle and aunt. He is stunned, and cannot speak. He was definetely too late. If he had returned, he would have saved them. First his father and mother, and now his uncle and aunt. Now he has nothing left here. Then, hate replaces fear and a new resolve comes over him.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Death Star, Darth Wolf was ready to interrogate Princess Krystal. She knows something about the plans and he was impatient to know. He walks down the dark halllway of the Detention Corrider to her cell. They arrived at her cell and two stormtroopers open an electronic cell door and allow several Legion guards to enter. Princess Krystal's face is filled with defiance as Darth Wolf enters. "And, now Your Highness, we will discuss the location of your hidden Rebel base" said Darth Wolf. Then a black torture robot enters, giving off a steady beeping sound as it approaches Princess Krystal and extends one of its mechanical arms bearing a large hypodermic needle. Before the interrogation starts, the door slides shut.

* * *

Tyler arrives back at the destroyed Sandcrawler where there is now a large bonfire of Lightfoots bodies blazing in front of the Sandcrawler as Benny, Slippy, and Peppy finish burning the dead. Tyler sadly walks pass them and sat down. Benny then puts the dead body into the bonfire and walks up to Tyler. "There's nothing you could have done, Tyler, had you been there. You'd have been killed, too, and Peppy and Slippy would be in the hands of the Venomian Empire" said Benny. Tyler was silent for a moment, then he looks at Benny. "I want to come with you to Cerinia. There's nothing here for me now. I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my father" said Tyler.

* * *

Minutes later, the Landspeeder with Tyler, Slippy, Peppy, and Benny in it zooms across the desert. The speeder stops on a bluff overlooking the spaceport at Mos Eisley. It is a haphazard array of low, grey, concrete structures and semi-domes. A harsh gale blows across the stark canyon floor as the four stand on the edge of the craggy bluff. "Mos Eisley Spaceport. You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious" said Benny. He looks over at Tyler, who gives the old Jedi a determined smile.


	5. Chapter 5: Mos Eisley Spaceport

Chapter: 5

Mos Eisley Spaceport

The landspeeder zooms in to the spaceport of Mos Eisley, scattering small dinosaurs called Compsognathus who jump to get out of the way. The landspeeder heads toward the cantina, passing domed structures, circular landing bays, and an Asp droid who bats down a passing probe droid. Two Lightfoots ride a large ronto, an unusual beast of burden, who rears as a swoop bike veers in front of it, tossing one Lightfoot off its back onto the ground as the second Lightfoot swings forward under the ronto s head, holding onto the reins. The speeder is stopped on a crowded street by several combat-hardend stormtroopers who look over the two robots. A trooper questions Tyler about Peppy and Slippy. "How long have you had these two people?" asked the trooper.

"About three or four seasons" said Tyler.

"Let me see your identification" said the trooper. Tyler becomes very nervous as he fumbles to find his ID while Benny speaks to the trooper in a very controlled voice. "You don't need to see his identification" said Benny.

"We don't need to see his identification" said the trooper.

"These are not the people you're looking for" said Benny.

"These aren't the people we're looking for" said the trooper.

"He can go about his business" said Benny.

"You can go about your business" said the trooper.

"Move along" said Benny to Tyler.

"Move along. Move along" said the trooper. Then Tyler and the others drives off. Tyler pilots his landspeeder carrying Benny, Peppy, and Slippy into the center of the spaceport, past a large crashed vehicle, winding his way among various rontos taking up much of the street. A starship, the Outrider, takes off overhead. The speeder pulls up in front of a rundown blockhouse cantina on the outskirts of the spaceport. Various strange forms of transport, including several unusual beasts of burden, are parked outside the bar. A Lightfoot runs up and begins to fondle the speeder. "I can't abide those Lightfoots. Disgusting creatures" said Peppy.

"You've read my mind" said Slippy agreeing with him. As Tyler gets out of the speeder he tries to shoo the Lightfoot away. "Go on, go on" said Tyler to the Lightfoot. It runs off as Tyler turns to Benny. "I can't understand how we got by those troopers. I thought we were dead" said Tyler.

"The Force can have a strong influence on the weak-minded" said Benny.

"Do you really think we're going to find a pilot here that'll take us to Cerinia?" asked Tyler.

"Well, most of the best freighter pilots can be found here. Only watch your step. This place can be a little rough" said Benny.

"I'm ready for anything" said Tyler.

"Come on, Slippy" said Peppy.

"Right behind you" said Slippy. The young komodo dragon adventurer and his two servants follow Benny Liono into the smoke-filled cantina. The murky, moldy den is filled with a startling array of weird and exotic anthropomorphic animals and dinosaurs at the long metallic bar. All and every one of them are huddling over the drinks. Benny moves to an empty spot at the bar near a group of repulsive pit bull scum. Tyler then turns to Peppy and Slippy. "Listen, why don't you two wait out by the speeder" said Tyler.

"I heartily agree with you sir" said Peppy. He and his amphibian partner go outside and most of the creatures at the bar go back to their drinks. Tyler is terrified but tries not to show it. He quietly sips his drink, looking over the crowd for a more sympathetic ear or whatever. Benny approaches a blue avian falcon and taps him on the shoulder. "Escuse me, sir?" asked Benny. The blue falcon put his drink down and turns to him. "You need something?" asked the falcon.

"Yes, I was wondering if you knew where to find the best pilot here" said Benny. The falcon smiled with a huff. "Oh, that's easy! My pal is the best pilot here. I can take you to him" said the falcon.

"Thank you very much" said Benny.

"Name's Falco Lombardi, by the way" said Falco.

"Pleasure to meet you" said Benny. While they were talking, Benny points to Tyler several times during his conversation and the tough falcon suddenly lets out a laugh. Tyler is more than a little bit disconcerted and pretends not to hear the conversation between Benny and Falco. Then a furry, nasty looking warthog gives Tyler a rough shove. The warthog said something in gibberish and he is obviously drunk. Tyler tries to ignore him and turns back on his drink. A short, grubby rat and a lynx join the belligerent monstrosity. "He doesn't like you" said the rat.

"I'm sorry" said Tyler.

"I don't like you either" said the rat. The big warthog is getting agitated and yells out some unintelligible gibberish at the now rather nervous, young adventurer. "Don't insult us. You just watch yourself. We're wanted men. I have the death sentence in twelve systems" said the rat continuing.

"I'll be careful" said Tyler.

"You'll be dead!" said the rat. Old Benny moves in behind Tyler. "This one's not worth the effort. Come let me get you something..." said Benny but a powerful blow from the unpleasant warthog sends the young would-be Jedi sailing across the room, crashing through tables and breaking a large jug filled with a foul-looking liquid. With a blood curdling shriek, the rat draws a wicked chrome laser pistol from his belt and levels it at old Benny. The bartender panics. "No blasters! No blasters!" yelled the bartender. With astounding agility old Benny's laser sword sparks to life and in a flash an arm lies on the floor. The lynx is cut in two and the giant warthog lies doubled, cut from chin to groin. Benny carefully and precisely turns off his laser sword and replaces it on his utility belt. Tyler is totally amazed at the old man's abilities. The entire fight has lasted only a matter of seconds. The cantina goes back to normal, as Benny helps Tyler to his feet. Benny nods to the Falco. "Falco here is first-mate on a ship that might suit us" said Benny. Back outside, Peppy paces in front of the cantina as Slippy carries on an conversation with another person. A creature then comes out of the cantina and approaches two stormtroopers in the street. "I don't like the look of this" said Peppy. Inside the cantina, a group of cobras play exotic big band music on odd-looking instruments as Tyler, still giddy, downs a fresh drink and follows Benny and Falco to a booth where a vulpine named Fox Mccloud is sitting. Fox is a tough, roguish starpilot about thirty years old. A mercenary on a starship, he is simple, sentimental, and cocksure. "Fox Mccloud. I'm captain of the Great Fox. Falco here tells me you're looking for passage to the Cerinia system" said Fox.

"Yes, indeed. If it's a fast ship" said Benny.

"Fast ship? You've never heard of the Great Fox?" scoffed Fox.

"Should I have?" asked Benny.

"It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs!" said Fox. Benny reacts to Mccloud's stupid attempt to impress them with obvious misinformation. "I've outrun Legion starships, not the local bulk-cruisers, mind you. I'm talking about the big Cornerian ships now. She's fast enough for you, old man. What's the cargo?" asked Fox.

"Only passengers. Myself, the boy, two other people, and no questions asked" said Benny.

"What is it? Some kind of local trouble?" asked Fox.

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Legion entanglements" said Benny.

"Well, that's the trick, isn't it? And it's going to cost you something extra. Ten thousand in advance" said Fox. Tyler seems shocked and surprised when he hears this offer. "Ten thousand? We could almost buy our own ship for that!" said Tyler feeling shocked.

"But who's going to fly it, kid? You?" asked Fox.

"You bet I could. I'm not such a bad pilot myself! We don't have to sit here and listen..." said Tyler.

"We haven't that much with us. But we could pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen when we reach Cerinia" said Benny. Then it was Fox's turn to be surprised. "Seventeen, huh!" said Fox. Then Fox ponders this for a few moments. Then he spoke. "Okay. You guys got yourself a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay Ninety-four" said Fox.

"Ninety-four" said Benny remembering the location.

"Looks like somebody's beginning to take an interest in your handiwork" said Fox pointing to what he was talking about. Benny and Tyler turn around to see four Legion stormtroopers looking at the dead bodies and asking the bartenders some questions. The bartender points to the booth. "All right, we'll check it out" said one of the troopers. The stormtroopers look over at the booth but Tyler and Benny are already gone. By the time the troopers left, Fox starts to smile about the amount of money that he and Falco are about to get. "Seventeen thousand! Those guys must really be desperate. This could really save my neck. Get back to the ship and get her ready" said Fox to Falco.

"Roger that, Fox! See you there" said Falco and left. Then as Fox is about to leave, Leon Powalski, a slimy green chameleon pokes a gun in his side. "Going somewhere, Mccloud?" said Leon with a sinister tone.

"Yes, Leon. As a matter of fact, I was just going to see your boss. Tell Pigma that I've got his money" said Fox as he sits down and the chameleon sits across from him holding the gun on him.

"It's too late. You should have paid him when you had the chance. Pigma's put a price on your head, so large that every bounty hunter in the galaxy will be looking for you. I'm lucky I found you first" said Leon.

"Yeah, but this time I got the money" said Fox.

"If you give it to me, I might forget I found you" said Leon.

"I don't have it with me. Tell Pigma..." said Fox.

"Pigma's through with you. He has no time for smugglers who drop their shipments at the first sign of an Legion cruiser" said Leon.

"Even I get boarded sometimes. Do you think I had a choice?" asked Fox as he slowly reaches for his gun under the table.

"You can tell that to Pigma. He may only take your ship" said Leon.

"Over my dead body" said Fox.

"That's the idea. I've been looking forward to killing you for a long time" said Leon.

"Yes, I'll bet you have" said Fox. Suddenly the slimy chameleon fires his blaster at Fox, hitting the wall just to the right of Fox's head. In a blinding flash of light and smoke, Fox pulls out his blaster and shot Leon and he fell onto the table dead. Then he pulls his smoking gun from beneath the table while the other patrons look on in be-mused amazement. Fox gets up and starts out of the cantina, flipping the bartender some coins as he leaves. "Sorry about the mess" said Fox.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Death Star, Darth Wolf was speaking to Grand Andrew Oikonney about the interrogation of Princess Krystal he did eariler. "Her resistance to the mind probe is considerable. It will be some time before we can extract any information from her" said Darth Wolf to Andrew. Then a Legion officer interrupts the meeting. "The final check-out is complete. All systems are operational. What course shall we set?" asked the officer.

"Perhaps she would respond to an alternative form of persuasion" said Andrew.

"What do you mean?" asked Darth Wolf.

"I think it is time we demonstrate the full power of this station" said Andrew. Then he turns to a soldier and said "Set your course for Princess Krystal's home planet of Cerinia".

"With pleasure" said the trooper.

* * *

Back on Titania, in Mos Eisley Spaceport, four heavily-armed stormtroopers and a hovering droid move menacingly along a narrow slum alleyway crowed with darkly clad creatures hawking exotic goods in the dingy little stalls. Men, dinosaurs, and robots crouch in the waste-filled doorways, whispering and hiding from the hot winds. Peppy and Slippy were already trying to hide from the troopers in one of the doors. "Lock the door, Slippy" said Peppy. Slippy immediately closes the door and locks it. One of the troopers checks the tightly locked door and moves on down the alleyway. The door slides open a crack and Peppy peeks out. Slippy is barely visible in the background. "All right, check that side of the street. Door's locked. Move on to the next door" said one of the troopers. The door opens, and Peppy moves into the doorway. "I would much rather have gone with Tyler than stay here with you. I don't know what all the trouble is about, but I'm sure it must be your fault" said Peppy.

"Yeah, blame everything on me, asshole!" said Slippy with a glare.

"You watch your language!" said Peppy. Meanwhile, Benny and Tyler are standing in a sleazy used speeder lot, talking with a speeder dealer. Other people, including a Hightop, a brontosaurus, pass by as the dealer concludes the sale by giving Tyler some coins. "He says it's the best he can do. Since the XP-38 came out, they're just not in demand" said Tyler to Benny.

"It will be enough" said Benny. Then they leave the speeder lot and walk down the dusty alleyway past a small robot herding a bunch of raptors. Tyler turns and gives one last forlorn look at his faithful speeder as he rounds a corner. Then a darkly clad figure moves out of the shadows as they pass and watches them as they disappear down another alley.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Docking Bay 94 where the Great Fox is in, Pigma Dengar and various grisly pirates stand in the middle of the docking bay. Pigma is the grossest of the slavering hulks and his face is a grim testimonial to his prowess as a vicious killer. He is a fat hog with yellow eyes and a big mouth. "Mccloud, come out of there, Mccloud!" called out Pigma. A voice from directly behind the pirates startles them and they turn around to see Fox Mccloud and his partner in crime, Falco Lombardi, standing behind them with no weapons in sight. "Right here, Pigma. I've been waiting for you" said Fox.

"Have you now?" asked Pigma.

"You didn t think I was gonna run, did you?" asked Fox.

"Fox, my boy, you disappoint me. Why haven't you paid me? Why did you fry poor Leon?" asked Pigma being fatherly-smooth as he walks up to him. He puts his arm around Fox, and the two walk together. And Falco was making sure noone pulls a gun on Fox. "Look, Pigma, next time you want to talk to me, come see me yourself. Don't send one of those twerps" said Fox.

"Fox, I can't make exceptions. What if everyone who smuggled for me dropped their cargo at the first sign of an Legion starship? It's not good for business" said Pigma.

"Look, Pigma, even I get boarded sometimes" said Fox. Then he walks around in front of Pigma, purposely stepping on his foot, which causes Pigma's eyes to bug out momentarily. "You think I had a choice? I got a nice easy charter now. Pay you back plus a little extra. I just need a little more time" said Fox as he walks to his ship.

"Fox, my boy, you re the best. So, for an extra twenty percent..." said Pigma.

"Fifteen, Pigma. Don t push it" said Fox.

"Okay, fifteen percent. But if you fail me again, I'll put a price on your head so large you won't be able to go near a civilized system" said Pigma. Fox turns and walks away from Pigma toward the Great Fox's boarding ramp. He stops for a moment at the foot of the ramp and turns back toward Pigma. "Pigma, you re a wonderful being" said Fox. As Falco follows Fox up the boarding ramp, a viscous bounty hunter named Panther Caroso walks into view, casing the area. Pigma yells out as he and his thugs depart. "Come on!" yelled Pigma.

* * *

Minutes later, Tyler, Benny, Peppy and Slippy continue down the alleyway toward the docking bay entrance "If the ship's as fast as he's boasting, we ought to do well" said Benny. Falco waits restlessly at the entrance to Docking Bay 94 as Benny, Tyler, and two others make their way up the street. "Come on! Hurry up! We don't got all day!" said Falco. Right behind the others, the darkly clad figure is still following them from the speeder lot. He stops in a nearby doorway and speaks into a small transmitter. Falco leads the group into a giant dirt pit that is Docking Bay 94. Resting in the middle of the huge hole is a large, round, beat-up, pieced-together hunk of junk that could only loosely be called a starship. "What a piece of junk" said Tyler feeling disgusted by the sight of the ship. The tall figure of Fox Mccloud comes down the boarding ramp. "She'll make point five beyond the speed of light. She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid. I've added some special modifications myself" said Fox. Tyler scratches his head. It's obvious he isn't sure about all this. "Let's go" said Falco as he rushes up the ramp and urges the others to follow.

"We're a little rushed, so if you'll hurry aboard we'll get out of here" said Fox. The group rushes up the gang plank, passing a grinning Fox Mccloud. Inside the ship, Falco settles into the pilot's chair and starts the mighty engines of the starship. Outside the docking bay, eight Legion stormtroopers rush up to the darkly clad figure. "Which way?" asked one of the troopers. The darkly clad figure points to the door of the docking bay. "All right, men. Load your weapons!" ordered the trooper. The troops hold their guns at the ready and charge down the docking bay entrance. "Stop that ship!" ordered the trooper as they entered. Fox Mccloud looks up and sees the Legion stormtroopers rushing into the docking bay. Several of the troopers fire at Fox as he ducks into the spaceship. "Blast 'em!" ordered the trooper. Fox draws his blaster and pops off a couple of shots which force the stormtroopers to dive for safety. The pirateship engines whine as Fox hits the release button that slams the overhead entry shut. "Falco, get us out of here!" yelled Fox. The group immediately straps in for take off. "Oh, my. I'd forgotten how much I hate space travel" said Peppy.

"I'm fine, though" said Slippy. In the cockpit, Fox climbs into the pilot's chair next to Falco, as he points to something on the radar scope. "We got a bunch of troopers coming right at us, Fox!" said Falco.

"Just get us out of here" said Fox. Then the engines of the Great Fox starts to come alive as it lifts off out of the docking half-dozen stormtroopers at a check point hear the general alarm and look to the sky as the huge starship rises above the dingy slum dwellings and quickly disappears into the morning sky. Inside the ship, Fox frantically types information into the ship's computer as the Cornerian starship climbs away from the planet. Then Falco again points to something on the radar. "We got something big coming after us" said Falco.

"It looks like an Legion cruiser. Our passengers must be hotter than I thought. Try and hold them off. Angle the deflector shield while I make the calculations for the jump to light speed" said Fox. The Great Fox pirateship races away from the yellow planet, Titania as it is followed by two huge Legion stardestroyers. Over the shoulders of Falco and Fox, we can see the galaxy spread before them. Tyler and Benny make their way into the cramped cockpit where Fox continues his calculation. "Stay sharp! There are two more coming in; they're going to try to cut us off" said Fox.

"Why don't you outrun them? I thought you said this thing was fast" said Tyler.

"Watch your mouth, kid, or you're going to find yourself floating home. We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace. Besides, I know a few maneuvers. We'll lose them!" said Fox. Then the Legion cruisers fire at the ship shudders as an explosion flashes outside the window. "Here's where the fun begins!" said Fox.

"How long before you can make the jump to light speed?" asked Benny.

"It'll take a few moments to get the coordinates from the navi-computer" said Fox. The ship begins to rock violently as lasers hit it. "Are you kidding? At the rate they're gaining..." said Tyler.

"Traveling through hyperspace ain't like dusting crops, boy! Without precise calculations we could fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova and that'd end your trip real quick, wouldn't it?" asked Fox. The ship is now constantly battered with laserfire as a red warning light begins to flash. "What's that flashing?" asked Tyler.

"We're losing our deflector shield. Go strap yourself in, I'm going to make the jump to light speed" said Fox. The galaxy brightens and they move faster, almost as if crashing a barrier. Stars become streaks as the pirateship makes the jump to hyperspace. The Great Fox zooms into infinity in less than a second.

* * *

**Now we know who plays the role of Han Solo. But here's the thing. Originally, Falco was supposed to play Han Solo and Fox Mccloud as Luke. But if Falco plays Han Solo, it would mean that Princess Leia will be Katt Monroe, due to the fact that Falco and Katt loved each other. But Krystal won the role of Leia, which means that Fox will be Han Solo. Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Death Star

Chapter: 6

The Death Star

Cerinia looms behind the Death Star battlestation as it finally arrives at its destination. Inside the Control Room, Admiral Motti enters the quiet control room and bows before Governor Andrew Oikonney, who stands before the huge wall screen displaying a small green planet. "We've entered the Cerinia system" said Admiral Motti. Then Darth Wolf and two stormtroopers enter with Princess Krystal with her hands bound. She stared at Andrew with disgust. "Governor Andrew, I should have expected to find you holding Wolf's leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board" said Krystal.

"Charming to the last. You don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life!" said Andrew.

"I surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself!" said Krystal.

"Princess Krystal, before your execution I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational. No star system will dare oppose the Emperor Andross now" said Andrew.

"The more you tighten your grip, Andrew, the more star systems will slip through your fingers" said Krystal.

"Not after we demonstrate the power of this station. In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that'll be destroyed first. Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the Rebel base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power...on your home planet of Cerinia" said Andrew. Krystal was shocked when she heard this. "No! Cerinia is peaceful! We have no weapons! You can't possibly..." said Krystal.

"You would prefer another target? A military target? Then name the system!" said Andrew as he waves menacingly toward Krystal.

"I grow tired of asking this. So it'll be the last time. Where is the Rebel base?" asked Andrew. Krystal overhears an intercom voice announcing the approach to Cerinia. She looks at her planet and knows that she has no choice but to tell them where the Rebal base is hiding. "Dantooine" said Krystal softly. She lowers her head. "They're on Dantooine" said Krystal.

"There. You see Lord Wolf, she can be reasonable" said Andrew to Darth Wolf. Then he turns to Admiral Motti. "Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready" addressed Andrew.

"WHAT?!" said Krystal feeling shocked.

"You're far too trusting. Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration. But don't worry. We will deal with your Rebel friends soon enough" said Andrew.

"NO!" said Krystal. In the Blast Chamber, the technician presses a button which switches on a panel of lights. A hooded Legion soldier reaches overhead and pulls a lever. Another lever is pulled. Darth Wolf reaches for still another lever and a bank of lights on a panel and wall light up. A huge beam of light emanates from within a cone-shaped area and converges into a single laser beam out toward Cerinia. Krystal watches in horror as the small green planet of Cerinia is blown into space dust.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the Great Fox travels through hyperspace, the group was in the central hold area of the starship as Benny watches Tyler practice the lightsaber with a small "seeker" robot. But Benny suddenly turns away and sits down. He falters, seems almost faint. Tyler notices and walks up to him. "Are you all right? What's wrong?" asked Tyler.

"I felt a great disturbance in the Force... as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened" said Benny. He rubs his forehead and seems to have drift into a trance. Then he fixes his gaze on Tyler. "You'd better get on with your exercises" said Benny. Then Fox Mccloud enters the room. "Well, you can forget your troubles with those Legion slugs. I told you I'd outrun 'em" said Fox. Tyler is once again practicing with the lightsaber. Noone paid attention to Fox. "Don't everyone thank me at once" said Fox. Peppy watches Falco and Slippy who are engrossed in a game in which three-dimensional holographic figures move along a chess-type board. "Anyway, we should be at Cerinia about oh-two-hundred hours" said Fox and sat down. Falco, along with Peppy and Slippy, sit around the lighted table covered with small holographic monsters. Each side of the table has a small computer monitor embedded in it. Falco seems very pleased with himself as he rests his smooth feather-covered arms over his head. "Now be careful, Slippy" said Peppy. Slippy immediately reaches up and taps the computer, causing one of the holographic creatures to walk to the new square. A sudden frown crosses Falco's face. "Hey, that's cheating, bro! You can't do that!" said Falco. Peppy intercedes on behalf of his small companion and begins to argue with the ticked-off avian. "He made a fair move. Screaming about it won't help you-" said Peppy.

"Let him have it. It's not wise to upset him" said Fox interrupting.

"But sir, nobody worries about upsetting Slippy. He's a kindful mechanic" said Peppy.

"That's 'cause mechanics don't break people's arms and legs when they lose. Falco has done that before" said Fox. Peppy looks at Falco and the falcon gives him a cold and harsh stare. Peppy nervously gulps and looks back at Fox. "I see your point, sir" said Peppy. Then he turns to Slippy. "I suggest a new strategy, Slippy. Let Falco win" said Peppy. Tyler stands in the middle of the small hold area and he seems frozen in place. A humming lightsaber is held high over his head. Benny watches him from the corner, studying his movements. Fox watches with a bit of smugness. "Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him" said Benny.

"You mean it controls your actions?" asked Tyler.

"Partially. But it also obeys your commands" said Benny. Suspended at eye level, about ten feet in front of Tyler, a "seeker", a chrome baseball-like robot covered with antennae, hovers slowly in a wide arc. The ball floats to one side of the youth then the other. Suddenly it makes a lightning-swift lunge and stops within a few feet of Tyler's face. Tyler doesn't move and the ball backs off. It slowly moves behind the boy, then makes another quick lunge, this time emitting a blood red laser beam as it attacks. It hits Tyler in the leg causing him to tumble over. Fox lets loose with a burst of laughter. "Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid" said Fox.

"You don't believe in the Force, do you?" asked Tyler.

"Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny" said Fox. Hearing this, Benny smiles quietly "It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense" said Fox.

"I suggest you try it again, Tyler" said Benny. He stands up and walks over to him and places a large helmet on Tyler's head which covers his eyes. "This time, let go your conscious self and act on instinct" said Benny.

"With the blast shield down, I can't even see. How am I supposed to fight?" laughed Tyler.

"Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them" said Benny. Fox skeptically shakes his head as Benny throws the seeker into the air. The ball shoots straight up in the air, then drops like a rock. Tyler swings the lightsaber around blindly missing the seeker, which fires off a laserbolt which hits Tyler square on the seat of the pants. He lets out a painful yell and attempts to hit the seeker. "Stretch out with your feelings" said Benny. Tyler stands in one place, seemingly frozen. The seeker makes a dive at Tyler and, incredibly, he managed to deflect the bolt. The ball ceases fire and moves back to its original position. "You see, you can do it" said Benny.

"I call it luck" scoffed Fox.

"In my experience, there's no such thing as luck" said Benny to Fox.

"Look, going good against remotes is one thing. Going good against the living? That's something else" said Fox. Then Mccloud notices a small light flashing on the far side of the control panel. "Looks like we're coming up on Cerinia" said Fox. Then him and Falco head back to the cockpit. "You know, I did feel something. I could almost see the remote" said Tyler.

"That's good. You have taken your first step into a larger world" said Benny.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Death Star, Imperial Officer Cass, a viscous coyote, stands before Governor Andrew and the evil Dark Lord Darth Wolf. "Yes?" said Andrew.

"Our scout ships have reached Dantooine. They found the remains of a Rebel base, but they estimate that it has been deserted for some time. They are now conducting an extensive search of the surrounding systems" said Officer Cass. Andrew could not believe what he had heard and is now upset. "She lied! She lied to us!" said Andrew in an upset tone.

"I told you she would never consciously betray the Rebellion" said Darth Wolf.

"Terminate her...immediately!" ordered Andrew.

* * *

The Great Fox is now just coming out of hyperspace as a strange surreal light show surrounds the ship. "Stand by, Falco, here we go. Cut in the sublight engines" said Fox as he and Falco were in the cockpit. He pulls back on a control lever. Outside the cockpit window stars begin streaking past, seem to decrease in speed, then stop. Suddenly the starship begins to shudder and violently shake about. Asteroids begin to race toward them, battering the sides of the ship. "What the...? Aw, we've come out of hyperspace into a meteor shower! Some kind of asteroid collision. It's not on any of the charts" said Fox. Falco flips off several controls and seems very cool in the emergency. Tyler makes his way into the bouncing cockpit. "What's going on?" asked Tyler.

"Our position is correct, except...no Cerinia!" said Fox.

"What do you mean? Where is it?" asked Tyler.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, kid. It ain't there. It's been totally blown away" said Fox.

"What? How?" asked Tyler. Benny moves into the cockpit behind Tyler as the ship begins to settle down. "Destroyed...by the Venomian Empire!" said Benny.

"The entire starfleet couldn't destroy the whole planet. It'd take a thousand ships with more fire power than I've..." said Fox. Then a signal starts flashing on the control panel and a muffled alarm starts humming. "There's another ship coming in" said Fox.

"Maybe they know what happened" said Tyler.

"It's an Legion fighter" said Benny.

"We don't know that, old man" said Falco being concerned. A huge explosion then bursts outside the cockpit window, shaking the ship violently. A tiny, finned Legion TIE fighter races past the cockpit window. "It followed us!" exclaimed Tyler.

"No. It's a short range fighter" said Benny.

"There aren't any bases around here. Where did it come from?" said Fox as the fighter races past the Cornerian starship.

"It sure is leaving in a big hurry. If they identify us, we're in big trouble" said Tyler.

"Not if I can help it. Falco...jam it's transmissions" said Fox.

"It'd be as well to let it go. It's too far out of range" said Benny.

"Not for long..." said Fox. Then the starship zooms into the vastness of space after the Legion TIE fighter. The tension mounts as the ship gains on the tiny fighter. In the distance, one of the stars becomes brighter until it is obvious that the TIE ship is heading for it. Benny stands behind Falco. "A fighter that size couldn't get this deep into space on its own" said Benny.

"It must have gotten lost, been part of a convoy or something" said Tyler.

"Well, he ain't going to be around long enough to tell anyone about us" said Fox. The TIE fighter is losing ground to the larger pirateship as they race through space towards a star Now the distant star can be distinguished as a small moon or planet. "Look at him. He's headed for that small moon" said Tyler.

"I think I can get him before he gets there...he's almost in range" said Fox. The small ''moon'' begins to take on the appearance of a monstrous spherical battle station. "That's no moon. It's a space station" said Benny.

"It's too big to be a space station" said Fox.

"I have a very bad feeling about this" said Tyler. For once, Fox agrees with him. "Yeah, I think your right. Full reverse! Falco, lock in the auxiliary power" said Fox. But the starship starts to shudder and the TIE fighter accelerates away toward the gargantuan battle station. "Why are we still moving towards it?" asked Tyler.

"We're caught in a tractor beam! It's pulling us in!" said Fox.

"But there's gotta be something you can do!" said Tyler.

"There's nothin' I can do about it, kid. I'm in full power. I'm going to have to shut down. But they're not going to get me without a fight!" said Fox. Benny Liono puts a hand on his shoulder. "You can't win. But there are alternatives to fighting" said Benny. As the battered starship is towed closer to the awesome metal moon, the immense size of the massive battle station becomes staggering. Running along the equator of the gigantic sphere is a mile-high band of huge docking ports into which the helpless ship is dragged. The helpless Great Fox is pulled past a docking port control room and huge laser turret cannons. "**Clear Bay twenty-three-seven. We are opening the magnetic field**" said the voice over the Death Star intercom. The ship is now pulled in through port doors of the Death Star, coming to rest in a huge hangar. Thirty stormtroopers stand at attention in a central assembly area. "To your stations!" ordered one of the officers. A line of stormtroopers march toward the ship in readiness to board it, while other troopers stand with weapons ready to fire. "Close all outboard shields! Close all outboar shields!" ordered the officer. In the Conference Room, Andrew pushes a button and responds to the intercom buzz. "Yes?" asked Andrew.

"We've captured a freighter entering the remains of the Cerinia system. It's markings match those of a ship that blasted its way out of Mos Eisley" said the voice over the intercom.

"They must be trying to return the stolen plans to the princess. She may yet be of some use to us" said Andrew. In the docking bay, Darth Wolf and a commander approach the troops as an Officer and several heavily armed troops exit the spacecraft. "**Unlock one-five-seven and nine. Release charges**" said the voice over the intercom.

"There's no one on board, sir. According to the log, the crew abandoned ship right after takeoff. It must be a decoy, sir. Several of the escape pods have been jettisoned" said the officer to Darth Wolf.

"Did you find the rabbit or the frog?" asked Darth Wolf.

"No, sir. If there were any on board, they must also have jettisoned" said the officer.

"Send a scanning crew on board. I want every part of this ship checked" said Darth Wolf.

"Yes, sir" said the officer. Then all the sudden, Darth Wolf seems disturbed by something. "I sense something...a presence I haven't felt since..." said Darth Wolf and he turns quickly and exits the hangar.

"Get me a scanning crew in here on the double. I want every part of this ship checked!" ordered the officer. Inside the hallway of the Great Fox, a trooper runs through the hallway heading for the exit. In a few moments all is quiet. The muffled sounds of a distant officer giving orders finally fade. Two floor panels suddenly pop up revealing Fox Mccloud and Tyler. Benny Liono sticks his head out of a third locker. "Boy, it's lucky you had these compartments" said Tyler.

"I use them for smuggling. I never thought I'd be smuggling myself in them. This is ridiculous. Even if I could take off, I'd never get past the tractor beam" said Fox.

"Leave that to me" said Benny.

"Damn fool. I knew that you were going to say that!" said Fox.

"Who's the more foolish...the fool or the fool who follows him?" asked Benny. Fox shakes his head, muttering to himself. And Falco totally agrees with him.

* * *

Outside the Great Fox, the crewmen carry a heavy box on board the ship, past the two stormtroopers guarding either side of the ramp. "The ship's all yours. If the scanners pick up anything, report it immediately. All right, let's go" said one of the troopers. The crewmen enter the pirateship and then seconds later, a loud crashing sound is heard, and is followed by a voice calling to the guard below. "Hey down there, could you give us a hand with this?" asked the voice. The stormtroopers enter the ship and a quick round of laserfire is heard.

* * *

Minutes later, in a very small command office near the entrance to the pirateship, a Gantry Officer looks out his window and notices the guards are missing. He speaks into the comlink. "TK-four-two-one. Why aren't you at your post? TK-four-two-one, do you copy?" asked the gantry officer. He goes to the window and looks down at the hangar bay. A stormtrooper comes down the ramp of the ship and waves to the gantry officer, tapping to his ear indicating his comlink is not working. The gantry officer nodded and heads for the door, giving his aide an annoyed look. "Take over. We've got a bad transmitter. I'll see what I can do" said the gantry officer. As the officer approaches the door, it slides open revealing Falco in front of him. The gantry officer, in a momentary state of shock, stumbles backward. "SURPRISE!" yelled Falco and blasts him in the chest with his blaster. The aide immediately reaches for his pistol, but is blasted by Fox, dressed as an Legion stormtrooper. Benny along with Peppy and Slippy enter the room quickly followed by Tyler, also dressed as a stormtrooper. Tyler quickly removes his helmet. "You know, between his yelling and you two blasting everything in sight, it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here" said Tyler.

"Bring them on! I prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around" said Fox.

"We found the computer outlet, Fox" said Peppy. Benny feeds some information into the computer and a map of the city appears on the monitor. He begins to inspect it carefully with Peppy and Slippy looking over the control panel. "Hey, I found something!" said Slippy.

"Plug in. You should be able to interpret the entire Legion computer network" said Benny. Slippy then takes out his own computer hacking device and plugs it into the computer system and the vast Legion brain network comes to life. After a few moments, he finds something. "I've found the main computer to power the tractor beam that's holding the ship here. I'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor" said Slippy. The computer monitor then flashes readouts. "The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations. A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave" said Slippy. Benny studies the data on the monitor readout. "I don't think you boys can help. I must go alone" said Benny and he starts to leave.

"Whatever you say. I've done more that I bargained for on this trip already" said Fox.

"I want to go with you" said Tyler.

"Be patient, Tyler. Stay and watch over Peppy and Slippy" said Benny.

"But he can..." said Tyler.

"They must be delivered safely or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Cerinia. Your destiny lies along a different path than mine. The Force will be with you...always" said Benny. Then he adjusts the lightsaber on his belt and silently steps out of the command office, then disappears down a long grey hallway. "Man, he's got guts to even go out there on his own. In other words, he must be crazy" said Falco.

"Boy, you said it, Falco" said Fox. Then he looks at Tyler. "Where did you dig up that old fossil?" asked Fox.

"Benny is a great man" said Tyler.

"Yeah, great at getting us into trouble" said Fox.

"I didn't hear you give any ideas..." said Tyler.

"Well, anything would be better than just hanging around waiting for him to pick us up..." said Fox.

"Who do you think..." said Tyler.

"Gotcha! I found her!" said Slippy looking into the Death Star's system.

"What is it?" asked Tyler.

"I found her! She's here!" said Slippy.

"Well, who...who have you found?" asked Tyler.

"Princess Krystal" said Slippy.

"The princess? She's here?" asked Tyler.

"Princess? What's going on?" asked Fox who seems confused.

"Level five. Detention block A A-twenty-three. But...I'm afraid she's scheduled to be terminated" said Slippy.

"Oh, no! We've got to do something" said Tyler.

"What are you talking about?" asked Fox.

"Slippy knows her. She's the one in the message. We've got to help her" said Tyler.

"Now, look, don't get any funny ideas. The old man wants us to wait right here" said Fox.

"But he didn't know she was here. Look, will you just find a way back into the detention block?" asked Tyler.

"I'm not going anywhere" said Fox.

"They're going to execute her. Look, a few minutes ago you said you didn't want to just wait here to be captured. Now all you want to do is stay?" said Tyler.

"Marching into the detention area is not what I had in mind" said Fox.

"But they're going to kill her!" said Tyler.

"Better her than me..." said Fox. Tyler angrily starts to walk way, but he stops all the sudden. He begins to think what Fox would do for money. When he thought of a way to convince Fox, he smiles slyly and turns back to Fox. "She's rich" said Tyler with a sly smile.

"Say what?" asked Falco.

"Rich?" asked Fox who now seems interested.

"Yes. Rich, powerful! Listen, if you were to rescue her, the reward would be..." said Tyler.

"What?" asked Fox.

"Well, more wealth that you can imagine" said Tyler.

"I don't know, I can imagine quite a bit!" said Fox.

"You'll get it!" said Tyler.

"I better!" said Fox.

"You will..." said Tyler.

"All right, kid. But you'd better be right about this" said Fox. He looks at Falco, who grunts a short grunt. Tyler took that as an approval. "All right" said Tyler.

"What's your plan?" asked Fox.

"Uh...Peppy, hand me those binders there, will you?" asked Tyler. Peppy hands them to Tyler and he moves toward Falco with electronic cuffs. "Okay. Now, I'm going to put these on you" said Tyler.

"Put them on me and I'll break your hands off!" threatened Falco.

"Uh...okay. Fox, you put these on" said Tyler as he sheepishly hands the binders to him.

"Don't worry, Falco. I think I know what he has in mind" said Fox as he puts them on him.

"Tyler! Pardon me for asking...but, ah...what should Slippy and I do if we're discovered here?" asked Peppy.

"Lock the door!" said Tyler.

"And hope they don't have blasters" said Fox.

"That isn't very reassuring" said Peppy. Tyler and Fox put on their armored stormtrooper helmets and start off into the Legion Imperial Death Star. Minutes later. Fox and Tyler try to look inconspicuous in their armored suits as they wait for a vacuum elevator to arrive. Troops, bureaucrats, and robots bustle about, ignoring the trio completely. Only a few gives Falco a curious glance. Finally a small elevator arrives and the trio enters. "I can't see a thing in this helmet" muttered Tyler. A bureaucrat races to get aboard also, but is signaled away by Fox. The door to the pod-like vehicle slides closed and the elevator car takes off through a vacuum tube.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the battle station, several stormtroopers walk through the wide main passageway. At the far end of the hallway, a passing flash of Benny Liono appears, then disappears down a small hallway. No one in the hallway seems to notice him.

* * *

Back in the elevator, Tyler and Fox step forward to exit the elevator, but the door slides open behind them. The blue falcon and his two guards enter the old grey security station. Guards and laser gates are everywhere. Fox whispers to Tyler under his breath. "This is not going to work" whispered Fox.

"Why didn't you say so before?" asked Tyler whispering back.

"I did say so before!" whispered Fox. The elevator doors open to the Detention Corrider. And a tall, grim looking officer approaches the trio. "Where are you taking this...thing?" asked the officer.

"Why, you son-of-a-" growled Falco but Fox nudges him to shut up.

"Prisoner transfer from Block one-one-three-eight" said Tyler.

"I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it" said the officer. The officer goes back to his console and begins to punch in the information. There are only three other troopers in the area. Tyler and Fox survey the situation, checking all of the alarms, laser gates, and camera eyes. Fox unfastens one of Falco's electronic cuffs and shrugs to Tyler. Suddenly, Falco grabs Fox's laser rifle. "Look out! He's loose!" yelled Fox.

"He's going to kill us!" said Tyler.

"Go get him!" yelled Fox. The startled guards are momentarily dumbfounded. Tyler and Fox have already pulled out their blasters and are blasting away at Falco. Their barrage of laserfire misses him, but hits the camera eyes, laser gate controls, and the Legion guards. The officer is the last of the guards to fall under the laserfire just as he is about to push the alarm system. Fox rushes to the comlink system, which is screeching questions about what is going on. He quickly checks the computer readout. "We've got to find out which cell this princess of yours is in. Here it is...cell twenty-one-eight-seven. You go get her. I'll hold them here" said Fox. Tyler races down one of the cell corridors as Fox speaks into the buzzing comlink. "Everything is under control. Situation normal" said Fox sounding official.

"What happened?" asked the intercom voice.

"Uh...had a slight weapons malfunction. But, uh, everything's perfectly all right now. We're fine. We're all fine here, now, thank you. How are you?" said Fox now getting nervous.

"We're sending a squad up" said the intercom voice.

"Uh, uh, negative. We had a reactor leak here now. Give us a few minutes to lock it down. Large leak...very dangerous" said Fox.

"Who is this? What's your operating number?" asked the intercom voice. Instead of saying anything, Fox blasts the comlink and it explodes. "Boring conversation anyway" said Fox. Then he yells to Tyler down the hall of the cell row. "Tyler! We're going to have company!" yelled Fox. Down the hall, Tyler stops in front of one of the cells and blasts the door away with the blaster. When the smoke clears, Tyler sees the dazzling young princess-senator. The blue vixen had been sleeping and is now looking at him with an uncomprehending look on her face. Tyler is stunned by her incredible beauty and sexyness and stands staring at her with his mouth hanging open. "Aren't you a little short to be a stormtrooper?" asked Krystal finally speaking.

"What? Oh...the uniform" said Tyler when he realized he still has his helmet on. He takes it off revealing his identity. "I'm Tyler Rodriguez. I'm here to rescue you" said Tyler.

"You're who?" asked Krystal.

"I'm here to rescue you. I've got your mechanic, Slippy Toad. I'm here with Benny Liono" said Tyler.

"Benny Liono is here?! Where is he?" asked Krystal.

"Come on!" said Tyler.

* * *

In the Conference Room of the Death Star, Darth Wolf paces the room as Governor Andrew Oikonney sits at the far end of the conference table. Finally, Darth Wolf stops and turns to Andrew. "He is here..." said Darth Wolf. Andrew already knows what he's talking about and he seems surprised. "Yodi-Benson Liono! What makes you think so?" asked Andrew.

"A tremor in the Force. The last time I felt it was in the presence of my old master" said Darth Wolf.

"Surely he must be dead by now" said Andrew.

"Don't underestimate the Force" said Darth Wolf.

"The Jedi are extinct, their fire has gone out of the universe. You, my friend, are all that's left of their religion" said Andrew. Then there is a quiet buzz on the comlink. "Yes?" asked Andrew.

"Governor Andrew Oikonney, we have an emergency alert in detention block A A-twenty-three" said the intercom voice.

"The princess! Put all sections on alert!" ordered Andrew.

"Yodi-Benson is here. The Force is with him" said Darth Wolf.

"If you're right, he must not be allowed to escape" said Andrew.

"Escape is not his plan. I must face him alone" said Darth Wolf.

* * *

Back in the Detention Area, Fox hears an ominous buzzing sound is heard on the other side of the elevator door. "Falco!" warned Fox.

"Ah, shit! Here they come" growled Falco.

"Get behind me! Get behind me!" yelled Fox. Then a series of explosions knock a hole in the elevator door through which several Legion troops begin to emerge. Fox and Falco their blasters at them through the smoke and flame. They turn and run down the cell hallway, meeting up with Tyler and Krystal rushing toward them. "Can't get out that way" said Fox.

"Looks like you managed to cut off our only escape route" said Krystal.

"Maybe you'd like it back in your cell, Your Highness" said Fox sarcastically. Tyler takes a small comlink transmitter from his belt as they continue to exchange fire with stormtroopers making their way down the corridor. "Peppy! Peppy!" yelled Tyler to the comlink.

"Yes, Tyler?" asked Peppy's voice over the comlink.

"We've been cut off! Are there any other ways out of the cell bay?...What was that? I didn't copy!" yelled Tyler.

* * *

Back in the Main Bay Gantry in the Control Tower, Peppy Hare paces the control center as Slippy Toad checks the system for a way out.. Peppy yells into the small comlink transmitter. "I said, all systems have been alerted to your presence. The main entrance seems to be the only way in or out; all other information on your level is restricted" said Peppy. Then someone begins banging on the door. "Open up in there!" yelled a trooper's voice.

"Oh, no!" said Peppy horrified.

* * *

In the Detention Corrider, Tyler and Krystal crouch together in an alcove for protection as they continue to exchange fire with troops. Fox and Falco are barely able to keep the stormtroopers at bay at the far end of the hallway. The laserfire is very intense, and smoke fills the narrow cell corridor. "There isn't any other way out" said Tyler.

"I can't hold them off forever! Now what?" asked Fox.

"This is some rescue. When you came in here, didn't you have a plan for getting out?" asked Krystal.

"HE's the brains, sweetheart" said Fox pointing at Tyler. Tyler manages a sheepish grin and shrugs his shoulders. "Well, I didn't..." said Tyler. The princess grabs Tyler's gun and fires at a small grate in the wall next to Fox, almost frying him. "What the hell are you doing?" asked Fox.

"Somebody has to save our skins. Into the garbage chute, wise guy" said Krystal. She jumps through the narrow opening as Fox and Falco look on in amazement. Falco sniffs the garbage chute and immediately plugs his nose. "Uh-uh! No way I'm going in there!" said Falco.

"Just get in, Falco!" said Fox.

"It stinks in there!" said Falco.

"I don't care what you smell! Get in there and don't worry about it" said Fox. He gives him a kick and Falco disappears into the tiny opening. Tyler and Fox continue firing as they work their way toward the opening. "Wonderful girl! Either I'm going to kill her or I'm beginning to like her. Get in there!" said Fox to Tyler. Tyler ducks laserfire as he jumps into the darkness. Fox fires off a couple of quick blasts creating a smokey cover, then slides into the chute himself and is gone.


	7. Chapter 7: The Escape

Chapter: 7

The Escape

Fox tumbles into the large room filled with garbage and muck now joined along the others. Tyler is already stumbling around looking for an exit. He finds a small hatchway and struggles to get it open. But it won't budge. "Oh! The garbage chute was a really wonderful idea. What an incredible smell you've discovered! Let's get out of here! Get away from there..." said Fox sarcastically as he draws his blaster to fire at the hatch.

"No! Wait!" said Tyler. Fox fires at the hatch, and the laserbolt ricochets wildly around the small metal room. Everyone dives for cover in the garbage as the bolt explodes almost on top of them. Krystal climbs out of the garbage with a rather grim, or pissed-off look on her face. "Will you forget it? I already tried it. It's magnetically sealed!" said Tyler.

"Put that thing away! You're going to get us all killed!" said Krystal angrily.

"Absolutely, Your Worship. Look, I had everything under control until you led us down here. You know, it's not going to take them long to figure out what happened to us" said Fox with an angry glare.

"It could be worse..." said Krystal. Then a loud, horrible, inhuman moan works its way up from the murky depths. "What the hell is that?" asked Falco. Fox and Tyler stand fast with their blasters drawn. Falco also draws his gun. "It's worse" said Fox.

"There's something alive in here!" said Tyler.

"That's your imagination" said Fox. Tyler then seems startled all the sudden. "Whoa! Something just moves past my leg! Look! Did you see that?" asked Tyler.

"What?" asked Fox. Suddenly, Tyler is yanked under the garbage. "Tyler! Tyler! Tyler!" yelled Fox as he tries to get to Tyler. Tyler surfaces with a gasp of air and thrashing of limbs with a membrane tentacle is wrapped around his throat. "Tyler!" said Krystal. She grabs a nearby long pipe and brings it towards him. "Tyler! Tyler, grab a hold of this!" said Krystal.

"Blast it, will you?! My gun's jammed!" yelled Tyler.

"Where?" asked Fox.

"Anywhere! Oh!" yelled Tyler as he was pulled under. Mccloud fires his gun downward as Tyler is pulled back into the muck by the slimy tentacle. "Tyler! Tyler!" yelled Fox. Suddenly, the walls of the garbage receptacle shudder and move in a couple of inches. Then everything is deathly quiet. Fox and Krystal give each other a worried look as Falco looks around in the corner. With a rush of bubbles and muck, Tyler suddenly bobs to the surface. "Grab him!" said Krystal. When they got ahold on him, he seems to be released by what ever grabbed him. "What happened?" asked Krystal.

"I don't know, it just let go of me and disappeared..." said Tyler.

"I've got a very bad feeling about this" said Fox. Before anyone can say anything the walls begin to rumble and edge towards them. "The walls are moving!" said Tyler.

"Don't just stand there. Try to brace it with something" said Krystal. They place poles and long metal beams between the closing walls, but they are simply snapped and bent as the giant trashmasher rumbles on. The situation doesn't look too good. "Wait a minute!" said Tyler realizing that he still has his comlink. He pulls it out and starts talking in it. "Peppy! Come in Peppy! Slippy! Where could they be?" said Tyler.

* * *

Back in the Main Gantry in the Command Office, a soft buzzer and the muted voice of Tyler calling out for Peppy and Slippy can be heard on Peppy's hand comlink, which is sitting on the deserted computer console. Slippy and Peppy are nowhere in sight. Suddenly there is a great explosion and the door of the control tower flies across the floor. Four armed stormtroopers enter the chamber. "Take over!" said one of the troopers. Then he points to the dead officer and said "See to him!". Then he turns to the other trooper. "Look there!" said the trooper pointing at the supply cabinet door. A trooper walks over and pushes a button and the supply cabinet door slides open, revealing Peppy and Slippy inside. Slippy follows his rabbit companion out into the office. "They're madmen! They're heading for the prison level. If you hurry, you might catch them" said Peppy.

"Follow me! You stand guard" said one trooper to his troops. The troops hustle off down the hallway, leaving a guard to watch over the command office. "Come on!" said Peppy to Slippy. They tried to leave but the guard aims a blaster at them. "Oh! All this excitement have gave my partner here a major headache. If you don't mind, I'd like to take him down to medical" said Peppy.

"All right" said the guard. He nods and Peppy, with little Slippy at his side, hurries out the door.

* * *

In the Garbage Room, as the walls rumble closer, the room gets smaller and smaller. Falco was trying to hold back the wall and Fox was leaning back against the other wall. Garbage is snapping and popping and Tyler is trying to reach Peppy and Slippy. "Peppy! Slippy! Come in, guys! Guys!" said Tyler talking into the comlink. Fox and Krystal are now trying to brace the contracting walls with a pole. And Krystal begins to sink into the trash. "Get to the top!" said Fox.

"I can't !" said Krystal.

"Where could they be? Peppy! Guys, will you come in?" said Tyler to the comlink.

* * *

"They aren't here! Something must have happened to them. See if they've been captured" said Peppy as he and Slippy were in the Main Forward Bay at a service panel waiting for the others.

"Right on it!" said Slippy. He plugs his computer-hacking device into a new wall socket and a complex array of electronic sounds spew from the device. "Hurry!" said Peppy.

* * *

The walls in the Garbage Room are now only a feet apart. Krystal and Fox are braced against the walls and the princess is frightened. They look at each other and Krystal reaches out and takes Fox's hand and she holds it tightly. She's terrified and suddenly groans as she feels the first crushing pressure against her body. "One thing's for sure. We're all going to be a lot thinner!" said Fox. Then he looks at Krystal. "Get on top of it!" said Fox.

"I'm trying!" said Krystal.

* * *

Back at the service panel in the Main Forward Bay, Slippy has just discovered that the others weren't found. "Thank goodness, they haven't found them! Where could they be?" asked Peppy.

"Why can't you just use the comlink?" asked Slippy.

"Use the comlink? Oh, my! I forgot I turned it off!" said Peppy realizing.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Garbage Room, Tyler is lying on his side, trying to keep his head above the rising ooze. His comlink begins to buzz and he rips it off his belt. Muffled sounds of Peppy's voice over the comlink can be heard, but not distinctly. "Are you there?" asked Peppy's voice over the comlink.

"Peppy!" said Tyler.

"We've had some problems..." said Peppy's voice over the comlink.

"Will you shut up and listen to me? Shut down all garbage mashers on the detention level, will you? Do you copy? Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level" said Tyler.

* * *

"Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level" repeated Tyler's voice over the comlink back at the Main Forward Bay.

"No. Shut them all down! Hurry!" said Peppy to Slippy. Slippy begins to press buttons on his device and then there was silence from the comlink. Seconds later, they hear intense yelling from the comlink. Peppy holds his head in agony as he hears the incredible screaming and hollering from Tyler's comlink. "Listen to them! They're dying, Slippy! Curse myself! I wasn't fast enough. It's all my fault! My poor friend!" said Peppy.

"Peppy, we're all right!" said Tyler's voice over the comlink.

* * *

In the Garbage Room, the screaming and hollering is actually the sound of joyous relief. The walls have stopped moving and Fox, Falco and Krystal embrace in the background. "We're all right. You did great" said Tyler gladly. Then he moves to the pressure sensitive hatch, looking for a number. "Hey...hey, open the pressure maintenance hatch on unit number...where are we?" asked Tyler to Peppy on the comlink. "Three-two-six-eight-two-seven" said Fox.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Death Star's Power Generator room, Benny enters a humming service trench that powers the huge tractor beam. The trench seems to be a hundred miles deep. The clacking sound of huge switching devices can be heard. The old Jedi edges his his way along a narrow ledge leading to a control panel that connects two large cables. He carefully makes several adjustments in the computer terminal, and several lights on the board go from red to blue. Suddenly a door behind Benny slides open and a detachment of stormtroopers marches to the power trench. The elderly lion instantly slips into the shadows as an officer moves to within a few feet of him. "Secure this area until the alert is canceled" said the officer.

"Give me regular reports" said the first trooper. Then all but two of the stormtroopers leave. "Do you know what's going on?" asked the first trooper.

"Maybe it's another drill" said the second trooper. Benny moves around the tractor beam, watching the stormtroopers as they turn their backs to him. Benny gestures with his hand toward them, as the troops think they hear something in the other hallway. With the help of the Force, Benny deftly slips past the troopers and into the main hallway. "What was that?" asked the second trooper.

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it" said the first trooper.

* * *

The group exits the garbage room into a dusty, unused hallway and Fox and Tyler remove the trooper suits and strap on the blaster belts. "If we can just avoid any more female advice, we ought to be able to get out of here" said Fox. Tyler smiles and scratches his head as he takes a blaster from Mccloud. "Well, let's get moving!" said Tyler.

"Whoa, man! Look out!" warned Falco as he backs away pointing to the hatch to the garbage room. Something then bangs against the hatch and a long, slimy tentacle works its way out of the doorway searching for a victim. Fox sees it and aims his pistol. "No, wait. They'll hear!" said Krystal. But Fox fires at the doorway and the noise of the blast echoes relentlessly throughout the empty passageway. Tyler simply shakes his head in disgust. "Listen. I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but from now on, you do as I tell you. Okay?" asked Krystal. Fox is stunned at the command of the petite young girl. "Look, Your Worshipfulness, let's get one thing straight! I take orders from one person! Me!" said Fox.

"It's a wonder you're still alive" said Krystal and starts walking away. Fox watches her start away and looks at Tyler. "No reward is worth this" muttered Fox. Then they follow her, moving swiftly down the deserted corridor. Tyler, Fox, Falco, and Krystal run down an empty hallway and stop before a bay window overlooking the pirateship. Troopers are milling about the ship and Tyler takes out his pocket comlink. "There she is" said Fox looking at his ship.

"Peppy, Slippy, do you copy?" asked Tyler to the comlink.

"For the moment. Uh, we're in the main hangar across from the ship" said Peppy's voice over the comlink.

"We're right above you. Stand by" said Tyler. Fox is watching the dozen or so troops moving in and out of the pirateship. Krystal moves towards him, touches his arm and points out the window to the ship. "You came in that thing? You're braver that I thought" said Krystal.

"Nice! Come on!" said Fox giving her a dirty look. Then they start off down the hallway. They round a corner and run right into twenty Legion stormtroopers heading toward them. Both groups are taken by surprise and stop in their tracks. "It's them! Blast them!" said the first trooper. Before even thinking, Fox draws his blaster and charges the troops, firing. His blaster knocks one of the stormtroopers into the air. Falco follows his captain down the corridor, stepping over the fallen trooper on the floor. "Get back to the ship!" yelled Fox to Tyler and Krystal.

"Where are you going? Come back!" yelled Tyler. But Fox has already rounded a corner and does not hear. "He certainly has courage" said Krystal.

"What good will it do us if he gets himself killed? Come on!" said Tyler. He is furious but doesn't have time to think about it for muted alarms begin to go off down on the hangar deck. Tyler and Krystal start off toward the starship hangar.

* * *

Fox chases the stormtroopers down a long subhallway and he is yelling and brandishing his blaster. The troops reach the end of the hallway and are joined there with at least a few dozen others who begin to turn and fight. Fox stops a few feet from them and assumes a defensive position. The troops begin to raise their laser guns. Soon all of the troopers are moving into an attack position in front of the lone starpirate. Fox's determined look begins to fade as the troops begin to advance. He jumps backward as they fire at him. Falco's runs down the subhallway in a last-ditch attempt to save his bold captain. Suddenly he hears the firing of laser guns and yelling. Around the corner shoots Fox, pirate extraordinaire, running for his life, followed by a host of furious stormtroopers. Falco turns and starts running the other way also.

* * *

Tyler fires his laser pistol wildly as he and Krystal rush down a narrow subhallway, chased by several stormtroopers. They quickly reach the end of the subhallway and race through an open hatchway. They race through the hatch onto a narrow bridge that spans a huge, deep shaft that seems to go into infinity. The bridge has been retracted into the wall of the shaft, and Tyler almost rushes into the abyss. He loses his balance off the end of the bridge as Krystal, behind him, takes hold of his arm and pulls him back. Tyler gasped and said "I think we took a wrong turn". Blasts from the stormtroopers' laser guns explode nearby reminding them of the oncoming danger. Tyler fires back at the advancing troops and Krystal reaches over and hits a switch that pops the hatch door shut with a resounding boom, leaving them precariously perched on a short piece of bridge overhang. Laserfire from the troopers continues to hit the steel door. "There's no lock!" said Krystal. Tyler then blasts the controls with his laser pistol. "That oughta hold it for a while" said Tyler.

"Quick, we've got to get across. Find the control that extends the bridge" said Krystal. Tyler looks back at the destroyed controls and realizes what he just did. "Oh...I think I just blasted it" said Tyler. The stormtroopers on the opposite side of the door begin making ominous drilling and pounding sounds. "They're coming through!" said Krystal. Tyler notices something on his stormtrooper belt, when laserfire hits the wall behind him. Tyler aims his blaster at a stormtrooper perched on a higher bridge overhang across the abyss from them. They exchange fire. Two more troops appear on another overhang, also firing. A trooper is hit, and grabs at his chest. Another trooper standing on the bridge overhang is hit by Tyler's laserfire, and plummets down the shaft. Troopers move back off the bridge. Then Tyler hands the gun to Krystal. "Here, hold this" said Tyler. He pulls a thin nylon cable from his trooper utility belt which has a grappler hook on it. A trooper appears on a bridge overhang and fires at Tyler and Krystal. As Tyler works with the rope, Krystal returns the laser volley. Another trooper appears and fires at them, as Krystal returns his fire as well. Suddenly, the hatch door begins to open, revealing the feet of more troops. "Here they come!" said Krystal. She hits one of the stormtroopers on the bridge above, and he falls into the abyss. Tyler tosses the rope across the gorge and it wraps itself around an outcropping of pipes. He tugs on the rope to make sure it is secure, then grabs the princess in his arms. Krystal looks at Tyler, then kisses him quickly on the lips, making Tyler very surprised. "For luck!" said Krystal. Tyler pushes off and they swing across the treacherous abyss to the corresponding hatchway on the opposite side. Just as Tyler and Krystal reach the far side of the canyon, the stormtroopers break through the hatch and begin to fire at the escaping duo. Tyler returns the fire before ducking into the tiny subhallway.

* * *

Benny hides in the shadows of the narrow passageway as several stormtroopers rush past him in the main hallway. He checks to make sure they're gone, then runs down the hallway in the opposite direction.

* * *

Fox and Falco run down a long corridor with several troopers hot on their trail. "Close the blast doors!" yelled one of the troopers. At the end of the hallway, blast doors begin to close in front of them. The young starpilot and his feathery companion race past the huge doors just as they are closing, and manage to get off a couple off laserblasts at the pursuing troops before the doors slam shut. "Open the blast doors! Open the blast doors!" said the trooper.

* * *

Benny hurries along one of the tunnels leading to the hangar where the pirateship waits. Just before he reaches the hangar, Darth Wolf steps into view at the end of the tunnel, not ten feet away. Darth Wolf lights his glowing red saber. Benny also ignites his and steps slowly forward. "I've been waiting for you, Yodi-Benson. We meet again, at last. The circle is now complete" said Darth Wolf. Benny Liono moves with elegant ease into a classical offensive position. The fearsome Dark Knight takes a defensive stance. "When I left you, I was but the learner; now I am the master" said Darth Wolf.

"Only a master of evil, Darth" said Benny. The two Galactic warriors stand perfectly still for a few moments, sizing each other up and waiting for the right moment. Benny seems to be under increasing pressure and strain, as if an invisible weight were being placed upon him. He shakes his head and, blinking, tries to clear his eyes. "You should not have come back" said Darth Wolf. Benny makes a sudden lunge at the huge warrior but is checked by a lightning movement of The Sith. A masterful slash stroke by Darth Wolf is blocked by the old Jedi. Another of the Jedi's blows is blocked, then countered. Ben moves around the Dark Lord and starts backing into the massive starship hangar. The two powerful warriors stand motionless for a few moments with laser swords locked in mid-air, creating a low buzzing sound. "Your powers are weak, old man" said Darth Wolf.

"You can't win, Darth. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine" said Benny. Their lightsabers continue to meet in combat.

* * *

Fox Mccloud and Falco Lombardi, their weapons in hand, lean back against the wall surveying the forward bay, watching the Legion stormtroopers make their rounds of the hangar. "Didn't we just leave this party?" asked Fox.

"Yeah, we should have" said Falco. Then Tyler and the princess appears and joins them. "What kept you?" asked Fox.

"We ran into some old friends" said Krystal.

"Is the ship all right?" asked Tyler.

"Seems okay, if we can get to it. Just hope the old man got the tractor beam out of commission" said Fox. Darth Wolf and Benny Liono continue their powerful duel. As they hit their lightsabers together, lightning flashes on impact. Troopers look on in interest as the old Jedi and Dark Lord of The Sith fight. Suddenly Tyler spots the battle from his group's vantage point. "Look!" said Tyler. Krystal, Fox, and Falco look up and see Benny and Darth Wolf emerging from the hallways on the far side of the docking bay. Peppy and Slippy are in the center of the Death Star's Legion docking bay, seeing that the coast is clear. "Come on, Slippy, we're going!" said Peppy. They duck out of sight as the seven stormtroopers who were guarding the starship rush past them heading towards Benny and The Sith Knight. Fox, Falco, Tyler, and Krystal tensely watch the duel. The troops rush toward the battling knights. "Now's our chance! Go!" said Fox. They start for the Great Fox. Benny sees the troops charging toward him and realizes that he is trapped. Darth Wolf takes advantage of Benny's momentary distraction and brings his mighty lightsaber down on the old man. Benny manages to deflect the blow and swiftly turns around. The old Jedi Knight looks over his shoulder at Tyler, smiles, and lifts his sword from Darth Wolf's then watches his opponent with a serene look on his face. Darth Wolf brings his sword down, cutting old Benny in half. Benny's cloak falls to the floor in two parts, but Ben is not in it. As the guards are distracted, the adventurers reach the starship. But Tyler sees Benny by the time he was cut in two and starts for him. Aghast, he yells out. "NO!" yelled Tyler. The stormtroopers turn toward Tyler and begin firing at him. The others are already moving up the ramp into the Great Fox, while Tyler, transfixed by anger and awe, returns their fire. Darth Wolf is puzzled at Benny's disappearance and pokes at the empty cloak. Then Fox and Falco joins in the laserfire. Darth Wolf looks up and advances toward them, as one of his troopers is struck down. "Come on!" yelled Fox to Tyler.

"Come on! Tyler, it's too late!" yelled Krystal.

"Blast the door! Kid!" yelled Falco. Tyler fires his blaster pistol at the door control panel, and it explodes and the door begins to slide shut. Three troopers charge forward firing laser bolts, as the door slides to a close behind them, shutting Darth Wolf and the other troops out of the docking bay. A stormtrooper lies dead at the feet of his onrushing compatriots. Tyler starts for the advancing troops, as Fox and Krystal move up the ramp into the pirateship. He fires, hitting a stormtrooper, who crumbles to the floor. "Run, Tyler! Run!" yelled Fox. Tyler looks around to see where the voice came from. And he turns toward the pirateship, ducking Legion gunfire from the troopers and races into the ship. In the cockpit of the ship, Fox pulls back on the controls and the ship begins to move. The dull thud of laser bolts bouncing off the outside of the ship as Falco adjusts his controls. "I hope the old man got that tractor beam out if commission, or this is going to be a real short trip. Okay, hit it!" said Fox.

"Roger!" said Falco. The Great Fox then powers away from the Death Star docking bay, makes a spectacular turn and disappears into the vastness of space.

* * *

Inside the ship, Tyler, saddened by the loss of Yodi-Benson Liono, stares off blankly as Peppy and Slippy look on. Krystal puts a blanket around him protectively, and Tyler turns and looks up at her. She sits down beside him to comfort him. In the cockpit, Fox spots approaching enemy ships. "We're coming up on the sentry ships. Hold 'em off! Angle the deflector shields while I charge up the main guns!" said Fox to Falco. Back in the Central Hold Area, Tyler looks downward sadly, shaking his head back and forth, as the princess smiles comfortingly at him. "I can't believe he's gone" said Tyler sadly.

"We know how you feel" said Slippy.

"There wasn't anything you could have done" said Krystal. Fox then rushes into the hold area where Tyler is sitting with the princess. "Come on, buddy, we're not out of the woods yet!" said Fox to Tyler. Then he climbs into his attack position in the topside gunport. And Tyler gets up and moves out toward the gunports as Krystal heads for the cockpit. Tyler climbs down the ladder into the gunport cockpit, settling into one of the two main laser cannons mounted in large rotating turrets on either side of the ship. Fox adjusts his headset as he sits before the controls of his laser cannon, then speaks into the attached microphone. "You in, kid? Okay, stay sharp!" asked Fox to Tyler. In the cockpit, Falco and Princess Krystal search the heavens for attacking TIE fighters. The blue falcon pulls back on the speed controls as the ship bounces slightly. Computer graphic readouts form on Mccloud's target screen, as Fox reaches for controls. Tyler sits in readiness for the attack, his hand on the laser cannon's control button. Then Falco spots the enemy fighters. "Incoming!" said Falco.

"Here they come!" said Krystal in the intercom. The Legion TIE fighters move towards the Great Fox, one each veering off to the left and right of the pirateship. The stars whip past behind the Legion pilot as he adjusts his maneuvering joy stick. One TIE fighter races past the Great Fox, firing laser beams as it passes. Peppy is seated in the hold area, next to Slippy Toad. The pirateship bounces and vibrates as the power goes out in the room and then comes back on. A TIE fighter maneuvers in front of Fox, who follows it and fires at it with the laser cannon. Tyler does likewise, as the fighter streaks into view. The ship has suffered a minor hit, and bounces slightly. Two TIE fighters dive down toward the pirateship as Tyler fires at an unseen fighter. "They're coming in too fast!" said Tyler. Then two TIE fighters charge through space as laserbolts streak from all the craft. The ship shudders as a laserbolt hits very close to the cockpit. "We're screwed if we don't take them out fast!" said Falco to Krystal. The two TIE fighters fire a barrage of laserbeams at the pirateship and a laserbolt streaks into the side of the ship. The ship lurches violently, throwing poor Peppy into a cabinet fill of small computer chips. "Oooh!" said Peppy as he was thrown into the cabinet. Krystal watches the computer readout as Falco manipulates the ship's controls. "We've lost lateral controls" said Krystal.

"Don't worry, she'll hold together" said Fox. An enemy laserbolt hits the pirateship's control panel, causing it to blow out in a shower of sparks. "You hear me, baby? Hold together!" said Fox to the ship. Slippy advances toward the smoking sparking control panel, dousing the inferno by spraying it with a technological fire retardant. Tyler swivels in his gun mount, following the TIE fighter with his laser cannon as Fox aims his laser cannon at the enemy fighter. Krystal watches the TIE fighter ship fly over as another TIE fighter heads right for the pirateship, then zooms overhead. Tyler follows the TIE fighter across his field of view, firing laserbeams from his cannon. At his port, Fox follows a fighter in his sights, releasing a blast of laserfire. He connects, and the fighter explodes into fiery dust. Fox laughs victoriously. Two TIE fighters move toward and over the Great Fox, unleashing a barrage of laserbolts at the ship. Another TIE fighter moves in on the pirateship and Tyler, smiling, fires the laser cannon at it, scoring a spectacular direct hit. "I got him!" said Tyler. Fox turns and gives Tyler a victory wave which Tyler gleefully returns. "Great kid! Don't get cocky" said Fox and he turns back to his laser cannon. Two more TIE fighters then cross in front of the pirateship. While Falco manipulates the controls, Krystal turns, looking over her shoulder out the ports. "There are still two more of them out there!" said Krystal. Tyler and Fox look into their respective projected target screens. A Legion fighter crosses Mccloud's port, and Fox swivels in his chair, following it with blasts from his laser cannon. Another fighter crosses Tyler's port, and he reacts in a like manner, the glow of his target screen lighting his face. Tyler fires a laserblast at the approaching enemy fighter, and it bursts into a spectacular explosion. Tyler's projected screen gives a readout of the hitas the pirateship bounces slightly as it is struck by the enemy fire. The last of the attacking Legion TIE fighters looms in, firing upon the Great Fox. Fox swivels behind his cannon, his aim describing the arc of the TIE fighter. The fighter comes closer, firing at the pirateship, but a well-aimed blast from Fox's laser cannon hits the attacker, which blows up in a small atomic shower of burning fragments. "That's it! We did it!" laughed Tyler. The princess jumps up and gives Falco a congratulatory hug. "We did it!" said Krystal. In the passageway, Peppy lies on the floor of the ship, completely tangled in the smoking, sparking wires. "Help! I think I'm melting! This is all your fault, Slippy!" said Peppy.

"Peppy, Peppy, Peppy..." said Sippy shaking his head. The victorious Great Fox moves off majestically through space.

* * *

Back in the Death Star's Control Room, Darth Wolf strides into the control room, where Andrew is watching the huge view screen where a sea of stars is before him. "Are they away?" asked Andrew. "They have just made the jump into hyperspace" said Darth Wolf.

"You're sure the homing beacon is secure aboard their ship? I'm taking an awful risk, Wolf. This had better work" said Andrew.


	8. Chapter 8: Preparations

Chapter: 8

Preparations

Back on the Great Fox, Fox Mccloud, who removes his gloves and smiling, is at the controls of the ship. Falco moves into the aft section to check the damage as Krystal sits near Fox. "Not a bad bit of rescuing, huh? You know, sometimes I even amaze myself" said Fox.

"That doesn't sound too hard. Besides, they let us go. It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape" said Krystal.

"Easy...you call that easy?" asked Fox looking at her.

"They're tracking us!" said Krystal.

"Not this ship, sister" said Fox. Frustrated, Krystal shakes her head. "At least the information that Slippy has is still intact" said Krystal.

"What's so important? What's he carrying?" asked Fox.

"The technical readouts of that battle station. I only hope that when the data is analyzed, a weakness can be found. It's not over yet!" said Krystal.

"It is for ME, sister! Look, I ain't in this for your revolution, and I'm not in it for you, Princess. I expect to be well paid. I'm in it for the money!" said Fox.

"You needn't worry about your reward. If money is all that you love, then that's what you'll receive!" said Krystal angrily and she turns, and as she starts out of the cockpit, and passes Tyler coming in.

"Your friend is quite a mercenary. I wonder if he really cares about anything...or anyone" said Krystal to Tyler and left.

"I care!" said Tyler. Shaking his head, he sits in the copilot seat. He and Fox then stare out at the vast blackness of space. "So...what do you think of her, Fox?" asked Tyler.

"I'm trying not to, kid!" said Fox.

"Good..." said Tyler under his breath.

"Still, she's got a lot of spirit. I don't know, what do you think? Do you think a princess and a guy like me..." said Fox.

"No!" said Tyler with finality and looks away. Fox smiles at young Tyler's jealousy.

* * *

The battered pirateship drifts into orbit around the planet Yavin and proceeds to one of its tiny green moons. On the surface, the ship soars over the dense jungle as an alert guard, his laser gun in hand, scans the countryside as the Great Fox sours towards the secret Rebel base below him. He sets the gun down and looks toward the temple, barely visible in the foliage. Rotting in a forest of gargantuan trees, an ancient temple lies shrouded in an eerie mist. The air is heavy with the fantastic cries of unimaginable creatures. Fox, Tyler, and the others are greeted by the Rebel troops. Then they ride into the massive temple on an armored military speeder. The military speeder stops in a huge spaceship hangar, set up in the interior of the crumbling temple. A hound dog named General Pepper, the commander of the Rebel forces, rushes up to the group and gives Krystal a big hug. Every one is pleased to see her. "You're safe! We had feared the worst" said General Pepper holding her. He composes himself, steps back and bows formally. "When we heard about Cerinia, we were afraid that you were...lost along with your father" said General Pepper.

"We don't have time for our sorrows, General. The battle station has surely tracked us here" said Krystal and points at Fox. It was clearly that they placed a tracking device onto his ship. "It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape. You must use the information given to Slippy in the hard drive to plan the attack. It is our only hope" said Krystal.

* * *

Outside in space, the Death Star ominously approaches the red planet Yavin. In the Control Room, Governer Andrew Oikonney and Lord Wolf are interrupted in their discussion by the buzz of the comlink. Andrew moves to answer the call. "Yes?" answered Andrew.

"We are approaching the planet Yavin. The Rebel base is on a moon on the far side. We are preparing to orbit the planet" said the intercom.

* * *

In the Rebel base's War Room Briefing Area, General Pepper stands before a large electronic wall display as Krystal and several other senators are to one side of the giant readout. The low-ceilinged room is filled with starpilots, navigators, and soldiers. Everyone is listening intently to what General Pepper is saying as Fox and Falco stands near the back. "The battle station is heavily shielded and carries a firepower greater than half the star fleet. It's defenses are designed around a direct large-scale assault. A small one-man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defense" said General Pepper. Then Gold Leader, a rough looking tortoise in his early thirties, stands and addresses General Pepper. "Pardon me for asking, sir, but what good are snub fighters going to be against that?" asked Gold Leader.

"Well, the Legion doesn't consider a small one-man fighter to be any threat, or they'd have a tighter defense. An analysis of the plans provided by Princess Krystal has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station" said General Pepper.

"He forget to mention me since I held onto the message" whispered Slippy to a person next to him.

"The approach will not be easy. You are required to maneuver straight down this trench and skim the surface to this point. The target area is only two meters wide. It's a small thermal exhaust port, right below the main port. The shaft leads directly to the reactor system. A precise hit will start a chain reaction which should destroy the station" said General Pepper. A murmer of disbelief then runs through the room. "Only a precise hit will set up a chain reaction. The shaft is ray-shielded, so you'll have to use proton torpedoes" said General Pepper. Tyler was sitting next to Wedge Antilles, a hotshot baboon pilot about sixteen years old when he spoke. "That's impossible, even for a computer" said Wedge.

"It's not impossible. I used to bull's-eye Compsognathus in my T-sixteen back home. They're not much bigger than two meters" said Tyler.

"Man your ships! And may the Force be with you!" ordered General Pepper. The group rises and begins to leave. Tyler, Peppy, and Slippy enter the huge spaceship hangar and hurry along a long line of gleaming spacefighters. Flight crews rush around loading last-minute armaments and unlocking power couplings. In an area isolated from this activity, Tyler finds Fox and Falco loading small boxes onto an armored speeder. "All flight trooper, man your stations. All flight troops, man your stations" said a man's voice over the speakers. Fox is deliberately ignoring the activity of the fighter pilots' preparation. Luke is quite saddened at the sight of his friend's departure as he walks over to them. "So...you got your reward and you're just leaving then?" asked Tyler.

"That's right, yeah! I got some old debts I've got to pay off with this stuff. Even if I didn't, you don't think I'd be fool enough to stick around here, do you? Why don't you come with us? You're pretty good in a fight. I could use you" said Fox.

"Come on! Why don't you take a look around? You know what's about to happen, what they're up against. They could use a good pilot like you. You're turning your back on them" said Tyler getting angry.

"What good's a reward if you ain't around to use it? Besides, attacking that battle station ain't my idea of courage. It's more like suicide" said Fox.

"All right. Well, take care of yourself, Fox. I guess that's what you're best at, isn't it?" asked Tyler in digust and goes off. Fox hesitates at first, then calls to him. "Hey, Luke!" called Fox. Tyler stops and turns to him. "May the Force be with you!" said Fox with a wink. Tyler lifts his hand in a small wave and then goes off. Fox turns to Falco who gives him a stern look. Falco actually believes that they have to stay and help, and knows that Tyler is right. Fox can tell what Falco was talking about by his look. "What're you lookin' at? I know what I'm doing" said Fox. Tyler then meets Krystal and General Pepper under a huge space fighter. But he was sad and Krystal notices. "What's wrong?" asked Krystal.

"Oh, it's Fox! I don't know, I really thought he'd change his mind" said Tyler.

"He's got to follow his own path. No one can choose it for him" said Krystal.

"I only wish Benny were here" said Tyler. Krystal smiles and gives Tyler a little kiss on the cheek, then turns and goes off. Tyler was stunned by the kiss, but heads on to his ship. As Tyler heads for his ship, another pilot rushes up to him and grabs his arm. And Tyler recongnizes who he is. "Tyler!" said Allen.

"Allen!" said Tyler.

"I don't believe it! How'd you get here...are you going out with us?!" asked Allen.

"Of course, I'll be up there with you! Listen, have I got some stories to tell..." said Tyler. Then Red Leader, a rugged handsome german shepard dog in his forties, comes up behind Tyler and Allen. He has the confident smile of a born leader. "Are you...Tyler Rodriguez? Have you been checked out on the Incom T-sixty-five?" asked Red Leader.

"Sir, Tyler is the best bushpilot in the outer rim territories" said Allen. Red Leader pats Tyler on the back as they stop in front of his fighter and walks away. "I've got to get aboard. Listen, you'll tell me your stories when we come back. All right?" asked Allen and walks off.

"I told you I'd make it someday, Allen" said Tyler.

"You did, all right. It's going to be like old times, Tyler. We're a couple of shooting stars that'll never be stopped!" said Allen going off. Tyler laughs and shakes his head in agreement and heads for his ship. As he begins to climb up the ladder into his sleek, deadly spacecraft, Slippy Toad climbs into the back cockpit of the fighter. Tyler climbs up into the cockpit of his fighter and puts an his helmet. Peppy Hare looks on from the floor of the massive hangar as the crewmen secure his little amphibian partner into Tyler's X-wing. It's an emotional-filled moment as Slippy waves good-bye. "Okay, easy she goes!" said the crew chief.

"Hang on tight, Slippy, you've got to come back" said Peppy.

"Don't worry! I'll be okay!" said Slippy.

"You wouldn't want my life to get boring, would you?" asked Peppy.

"I made your life boring? Oh, please..." smirked Slippy rolling his eyes. All final preparations are finally made for the approaching battle. The hangar is buzzing with the last minute activity as the pilots and crewmen alike make their final adjustments. The hum of activity is occasionally trespassed by the distorted voice of the loudspeaker issuing commands. Coupling hoses are disconnected from the ships as they are fueled. Cockpit shields roll smoothly into place over each pilot. A signalman, holding red guiding lights, directs the ships. Tyler, a trace of a smile gracing his lips, peers about through his goggles. And then, he could have sworn he heard Benny's voice in his head. "Tyler, the Force will be with you" said Benny's voice.


	9. Chapter 9: The Death Star Assault

Chapter: 9

The Death Star Assault

All that can be seen of the fortress is a lone guard standing on a small pedestal jutting out above the dense jungle. The muted gruesome crying sounds that naturally permeate this eerie purgatory are overwhelmed by the thundering din of ion rockets as four silver starships catapult from the foliage in a tight formation and disappears into the morning cloud cover. In the War Room inside the fortress, the princess Krystal, Peppy, and General Pepper sit quietly before the giant display showing the planet Yavin and its four moons. The red dot that represents the Death Star moves ever closer to the system. A series of green dots appear around the fourth moon. A din of indistinct chatter fills the war room. "Stand-by alert. Death Star approaching. Estimated time to firing range, fifteen minutes" said the intercom voice.

* * *

The Death Star slowly moves behind the massive yellow surface of Yavin in the foreground, as many X-wing fighters flying in formation zoom towards the massive battle station. Light from a distant sun creates an eerie atmospheric glow around a huge planet, Yavin. Rebel fighters flying in formation settle ominously in the foreground and very slowly pull away. Red Leader lowers his visor and adjusts his gun sights, looking to each side at his wing men. "All wings report in" said Red Leader. One of the Rebel fighters, called Red Ten, checks in through his mike. "Red Ten standing by" said Red Ten.

"Red Seven standing by" said Red Seven.

"Red Three standing by" said Allen.

"Red Six standing by" said Porkins, a over-weighted warthog.

"Red Nine standing by" said Red Nine.

"Red Two standing by" said Wedge.

"Red Eleven standing by" said Red Eleven.

"Red Five standing by" said Tyler. Slippy, in the backseat behind Tyler, nervously clings onto his seat. "Lock S-foils in attack position" said Red Leader. The group of X-wing fighters move in formation toward the Death Star, unfolding the wings and locking them in the "X" position. "We're passing through their magnetic field. Hold tight!" said Red Leader. Tyler adjusts his controls as he concentrates on the approaching Death Star. The ship begins to be buffeted slightly. "Switch your deflectors on. Double front!" said Red Leader. The fighters, now X-shaped darts, move in formation. The Death Star now appears to be a small moon growing rapidly in size as the Rebel fighters approach. Complex patterns on the metallic surface begin to become visible with a large dish antenna is built into the surface on one side. Wedge is amazed and slightly frightened at the awesome spectacle. "Look at the size of that thing!" said Wedge.

"Cut the chatter, Red Two. Accelerate to attack speed. This is it, boys!" said Red Leader. As the fighters move closer to the Death Star, the awesome size of the gargantuan Legion fortress is revealed. Half of the deadly space station is in shadow and this area sparkles with thousands of small lights running in thin lines and occasionally grouped in large clusters, somewhat like a city at night as seen from a weather satellite. Then Gold Leader spoke. "Red Leader, this is Gold Leader" said Gold Leader.

"I copy, Gold Leader" said Red Leader.

"We're starting for the target shaft now" said Gold Leader. Red Leader looks around at his wingmen, with the Death Star looming in from behind. Two Y-wing fighters bob back and forth in the background. He moves his computer targeting device into position. "We're in position. I'm going to cut across the axis and try and draw their fire" said Red Leader. Two squads of Rebel fighters peel off. The X-wings dive towards the Death Star surface. A thousand lights glow across the dark grey expanse of the huge station. Inside the Death Star, alarm sirens scream as soldiers scramble to large turbo- powered laser gun emplacements. Electronic drivers rotate the huge guns into position as crew adjust their targeting devices. Then, laserbolts streak through the star-filled night as the Rebel X-wing fighters move in toward the Legion base, as the Death Star aims its massive laser guns at the Rebel forces and fires. "Heavy fire, boss! Twenty-degrees" said Wedge.

"I see it. Stay low" said Red Leader as they zoom across the surface of the Death Star. Inside, technical crews scurry here and there loading last-minute armaments and unlocking power cables. Wedge maneuvers his fighter toward the menacing Death Star as they continue in their attack course on the Death Star. Tyler nosedives radically, starting his attack on the monstrous fortress. The Death Star surface streaks past the cockpit window. "This is Red Five; I'm going in!" said Tyler. Tyler's X-wing races toward the Death Star. Laserbolts streak from Tyler's weapons, creating a huge fireball explosion on the dim surface. Then terror crosses Tyler's face as he realizes he won't be able to pull out in time to avoid the fireball. "Tyler, pull up!" said Allen over his headset. Tyler's ship emerges from the fireball, with the leading edges of his wings slightly scorched. "Are you all right?" asked Allen. Tyler adjusts his controls and breathes a sigh of relief. Flak bursts outside the cockpit window. "I got a little cooked, but I'm okay" said Tyler and the Rebel fighters continue to strafe the Death Star's surface with laserbolts.

* * *

Back inside the station, walls buckle and cave in. Troops and equipment are blown in all directions. Stormtroopers stagger out of the rubble. Standing in the middle of the chaos, a vision of calm and foreboding, is Darth Wolf. One of his Astro-Officers rushes up to him. "We count thirty Rebel ships, Lord Wolf. But they're so small they're evading our turbo-lasers!" said the Astro-officer.

"We'll have to destroy them ship to ship. Get the crews to their fighters" said Darth Wolf. Smoke belches from the giant laser guns as they wind up their turbine generators to create sufficient power. The crew rushes about preparing for another blast. Even the troopers head gear is not adequate to protect them from the overwhelming noise of the monstrous weapon. One troopers bangs his helmet with his hand in an attempt to stop the ringing.

* * *

Outside, Red Leader flies through a heavy hail of flak. "Tyler, let me know when you're going in" said Red Leader. The Red Leader's X-wing flies past Tyler as he puts his nose down and starts his attack dive. "I'm on my way in now..." said Tyler.

"Watch yourself! There's a lot of fire coming from the right side of that deflection tower" warned Red Leader.

"I'm on it" said Tyler. Then he flings his X-wing into a twisting dive across the horizon and down onto the dim grey surface. A shot hurls from Tyler's guns. Laserbolts streak toward the onrushing Death Star surface. Several small radar emplacements erupt in flame. Laserfire erupts from a protruding tower on the surface. The blurry Death Star surface races past the cockpit window as a big smile sweeps across Tyler's face at the success of his run. Flak thunders on all sides of him. The Death Star superstructure races past him as he maneuvers his craft through a wall of laserfire and peels away from the surface towards the heavens. Inside, the thunder and smoke of the big guns reverberate throughout the massive structure. Many soldiers rush about in the smoke and chaos, silhouetted by the almost continual flash of explosions. Allen dives through a forest of radar domes, antennae, and gun towers as he shoots low across the Death Star surface. A dense barrage of laserfire streaks by on all sides. Then finally, back inside, Legion star pilots dash in unison to a line of small auxiliary hatches that lead to Legion TIE fighters.

* * *

Back in the War Room inside the Rebel base, Princess Krystal, surrounded by her generals and aides, paces nervously before a lighted computer table. On all sides technicians work in front of many lighted glass walls. General Pepper watches quietly from one corner. One of the officers working over a screen speaks into his headset. "Squad leaders, we've picked up a new group of signals. Enemy fighters coming your way" warned the control officer to the fighters.

* * *

Tyler looks around to see if he can spot the approaching Legion fighters. "My scope's negative. I don't see anything" said Tyler. The Death Star's surface sweeps past as Red Leader searches the sky for the Legion fighters as flak pounds at his ship. "Keep up your visual scanning. With all this jamming, they'll be on top of you before your scope can pick them up" said Red Leader. Then, silhouetted against the rim lights of the Death Star horizon, four ferocious Legion TIE ships dive on the Rebel fighters. Two of the TIE fighters peel off after each fighter. Allen panics when he discovers a TIE ship on his tail. The horizon in the background twists around as he peels off, hoping to lose the Legion fighter. "Allen! You've picked one up...watch it!" said Red Leader.

"I can't see it! Where is he?!" asked Allen. He zooms off the surface and into space, closely followed by an Legion TIE fighter. The TIE ship fires several laserbolts at Allen, but misses. Allen finally see the TIE ship behind him and swings around, trying to avoid him. "He's on me tight, I can't shake him...I can't shake him" said Allen. While flying at high altitude, he peels off and dives toward the Death Star surface, but he is unable to lose the TIE fighter, who sticks close to his tail. Tyler is flying upside down when he rotates his ship around to normal attitude as he comes out of his dive. "Hang on, Allen, I'm coming in" said Tyler. Allen and the tailing TIE ship dive for the surface, now followed by a fast-gaining Tyler. After Allen dives out of sight, Tyler chases the Legion fighter. In the foreground, the Legion fighter races across the Death Star's surface, closely followed by Tyler in the background. There is a shot from Tyler's X-wing and the TIE ship explodes in a mass of flames. "Got him!" said Tyler.

* * *

Inside, Darth Wolf strides purposefully down a Death Star corridor, flanked by Legion stormtroopers. "Several fighters have broken off from the main group. Come with me!" said Darth Wolf.

* * *

The concerned Princess Krystal, Peppy, General Pepper, and other officers of the Rebellion stand around the huge round readout screen, listening to the ship-to-ship communication on the room's loudspeaker. "Pull in! Tyler...pull in!" said Allen over the speaker.

"Watch your back, Tyler!" said Wedge over the speaker.

* * *

"Watch your back! Fighter's above you, coming in!" warned Wedge back at the battle. Tyler's ship soars away from the Death Star's surface as he spots the tailing TIE fighter. The TIE pilot takes aim at Tyler's X-wing. The Legion TIE fighter pilot scores a hit on Tyler's ship. And fire breaks out on the right side of the X-wing inside the cockpit. Tyler looks into the back of his cockpit at the flames in his ship. "I'm hit, but not bad" said Tyler. Smoke pours out from behind Slippy Toad as he coughed from it. "Slippy, see what you can do with it. Hang on back there" said Tyler.

"Got it!" said Slippy and starts working on repairing it as Tyler nervously works his controls.

* * *

In the war room, Krystal stands frozen as she listens and worries about Tyler. "Red Six, can you see Red Five?" asked Red Leader over the speaker.

"There's a heavy fire zone on this side. Red Five, where are you?" asked Porkins over the speaker.

* * *

Tyler spots the TIE fighter behind him and soars away from the Death Star surface as it chases him. "I can't shake him!" said Tyler. His ship soars closer to the surface of the Death Star, an Legion TIE fighter closing in on him in hot pursuit. Then Wedge comes in. "I'm on him, Tyler! Hold on!" said Wedge. Wedge dives across the horizon toward Tyler and the TIE fighter. He moves his X-wing in rapidly as Tyler reacts frantically. "Blast it! Wedge where are you?" asked Tyler. The fighter pilot watches Wedge's X-wing approach. Another X-wing joins him, and both unleash a volley of laserfire on the Legion fighter. The TIE fighter explodes with white light and Tyler's ship can be seen far in the distance. Tyler looks about in relief. "Thanks, Wedge" said Tyler.

* * *

Krystal, Peppy, General Pepper and other Rebel officers are listening to the Rebel Fighter's radio transmissions over the war room intercom. "Good shooting, Wedge!" said Allen over the speaker.

"Red Leader..." said Gold Leader over the speaker.

* * *

Gold Leader peels off and starts toward the long trenches at the Death Star surface pole. "This is Gold Leader. We're starting out attack run" said Gold Leader. Three Y-wing fighters of the Gold group dive out of the stars toward the Death Star surface. Three Imperial TIE ships in precise formation dive toward the Death Star surface after the fighters. One of the TIE fighters is actually Darth Wolf himself. Inside, Darth Vader calmly adjusts his control stick as the stars whip past in the window above his head. "Stay in attack formation!" said Darth Wolf.

"...marked and locked in!" said Gold Leader as he approaches the surface and pulls out to skim the surface of the huge station. The ship moves into a deep trench, firing laserbolts. The surface streaks past as laserfire is returned by the Death Star. Gold Five is a fennec fox pilot in his early fifties with a very battered helmet that looks like it's been through many battles. He looks around to see if enemy ships are near as his fighter is buffeted by Legion flak. Gold Leader races down the enormous trench that leads to the exhaust port. Laserbolts blast toward him in increasing numbers, occasionally exploding near the ship causing it to bounce about. "Switch power to front deflector screens" said Gold Leader. Three Y-wing skim the Death Star surface deep in the trench, as laserbolts streak past on all sides. An exterior surface gun blazes away at the oncoming Rebel fighters. "How many guns do you think, Gold Five?" asked Gold Leader.

"I'd say about twenty guns. Some on the surface, some on the towers" said Gold Five.

* * *

Krystal, Peppy, and the technicians view the projected target screen in the war room, as red and blue target lights glow. The red target near the center blinks on and off. "Death Star will be in range in five minutes" said the intercom voice.

* * *

The three Y-wing fighters races through the trench and zooms overhead through a hail of laserfire. Gold Leader pulls his computer targeting device down in front of his eye. Laserbolts continue to batter the Rebel craft. "Switching to targeting computer" said Gold Leader. Gold Two, a younger alaskan husky pilot about Tyler's age, pulls down his targeting eye viewer and adjusts it. His ship shudders under intense laser barrage. "Computer's locked. Getting a signal" said Gold Two. As the fighters begin to approach the target area, suddenly, all the laserfire stops. An eerie clam clings over the trench as the surface whips past in a blur. "The guns...they've stopped!" said Gold Two. Gold Five looks behind him. "Stabilize your read deflectors. Watch for enemy fighters" said Gold Five.

"They've coming in! Three marks at two ten" said Gold Leader. Three Legion TIE ships, Darth Wolf in the center flanked by two wingmen, dive in precise formation almost vertically toward the Death Star surface. Darth Wolf calmly adjusts his control stick as the stars zoom by. "I'll take them myself! Cover me!" said Darth Wolf.

"Yes, sir" said his wingman. Three TIE fighters zoom across the surface of the Death Star as Darth Wolf lines up Gold Two in his targeting computer. His hands grip the control stick as he presses the button. He fires and the cockpit explodes around Gold Two as his head falls forward due to the explosion. As Gold Two's ship explodes, debris is flung out into space. Gold Leader looks over his shoulder at the scene. The three TIE fighters continue to race along in the trench in a tight formation. Then Gold Leader panics. "I can't maneuver!" said Gold Leader. Gold Five, the old veteran, tries to calm Gold Leader. "Stay on target" said Gold Five. The Death Star races by outside the cockpit window as he adjusts his targeting device. "We're too close!" said Gold Leader. The older pilot remains calm. "Stay on target!" said Gold Five. Now Gold Leader's really panicking. "Loosen up!" said Gold Leader panicking. Darth Wolf calmly adjusts his targeting computer and pushes the fire button. Gold Leader's ship is hit by Darth Wolf's laser and it explodes in a ball of flames, throwing debris in all directions. Gold Five moves in on the exhaust port. "Gold Five to Red Leader..." said Gold Five. Tyler looks over his shoulder at the action outside of his cockpit. "Lost Tiree, lost Dutch" said Gold Five.

"I copy, Gold Five" said Red Leader.

"They came from behind..." said Gold Five but one of the engines explodes on Gold Five's Y-wing fighter, blazing out of control. He dives past the horizon toward the Death Star's surface, passing a TIE fighter during his descent. Gold Five, a veteran of countless campaigns, spins toward his death. Tyler looks nervously about him at the explosive battle.

* * *

Inside, Andrew Oikonney and a Chief Officer stand in the Death Star's control room. "We've analyzed their attack, sir, and there is a danger. Should I have your ship standing by?" asked the chief officer.

"Evacuate? In out moment of triumph? I think you overestimate their chances!" said Andrew. He turns to the computer readout screen and flames move around the green disk at the center of the screen, as numbers read across the bottom. "Rebel base, three minutes and closing" said the computer's voice.

* * *

Red Leader looks over at his wingmen. "Red Group, this is Red Leader. Rendezvous at mark six point one" said Red Leader.

"This is Red Two. Flying toward you" said Wedge.

"Red Three, standing by" said Allen.

"Red Leader, this is Base One. Keep half your group out of range for the next run" said General Pepper over the headset.

"Copy, Base One. Tyler, take Red Two and Three. Hold up here and wait for my signal...to start your run" said Red Leader. Tyler nods his head. The X-wing fighters of Tyler, Allen, and Wedge then flew in formation high above the Death Star's surface. Tyler peers out from his cockpi as two X-wings move across the surface of the Death Star. Red Leader's X-wing drops down to the surface leading to the exhaust port. Red Leader looks around to watch for the TIE fighters. He begins to perspire. "This is it!" said Red Leader. He roams down the trench of the Death Star as lasers streak across the black heavens. A huge remote-control laser cannon fires at the approaching Rebel fighters as they try to evade the Legion laser blasts. Red Ten looks around for the Legion fighters. "We should be able to see it by now" said Red Ten. From the cockpits of the Rebel pilots, the surface of the Death Star streaks by, with Legion laserfire shooting toward them, and then stops. "Keep your eyes open for those fighters!" said Red Leader. "There's too much interference!" said Red Ten. Three X-wing fighters continue to move in formation down the Death Star trench. "Red Five, can you see them from where you are?" asked Red Ten. Tyler looks down at the Death Star surface below. "No sign of any...wait!" said Tyler when he suddenly sees them. Red Ten looks up and also sees the Legion fighters. "Coming in point three five" said Tyler.

"I see them" said Red Ten. Three TIE fighters, Vader flanked by two wingmen, dive in a tight formation. The sun reflects off their dominate solar fins as they loop toward the Death Star's surface. Red Leader pulls his targeting device in front of his eyes and makes several adjustments. "I'm in range" said Red Leader. His X-wing then moves up the Death Star trench. "Target's coming up!" said Red Leader. He looks at his computer target readout screen. He then looks into his targeting device. "Just hold them off for a few seconds" said Red Leader. Darth Wolf adjusts his control lever and dives on the X-wing fighters. "Close up formation" said Darth Wolf. The three TIE fighters move in formation across the Death Star surface. Red Leader lines up his target on the targeting device cross hairs as Darth Wolf and his wingmen zoom down the trench. Darth Wolf rapidly approaches the two X-wings of Red Ten and Red Twelve. His laser cannon flashes below the view of the front porthole. the X-wings show in the center of Vader's computer screen. Red Twelve's X-wing fighter is hit by Darth Wolf's laserfire, and it explodes into flames against the trench. Red Ten works at his controls furiously, trying to avoid Darth Wolf's fighter behind him. "You'd better let her loose" said Red Ten.

"Almost there!" said Red Leader concentrating on his targeting device.

"I can't hold them!" said Red Ten panicking. Darth Wolf and his wingmen whip through the trench in pursuit of the Rebel fighters. Darth Wolf cooly pushes the fire button on his control stick. His well-aimed laserfire proves to be unavoidable, and strikes Red Ten's ship. Red Ten screams in anguish and pain and his ship explodes and bursts into flames. Grimly, Red Leader takes careful aim and watches his computer targeting device, which shows the target lined up in the cross hairs, and fires. "It's away!" said Red Leader. Inside, an armed Legion stormtrooper is knocked to the floor from the attack explosion. Other troopers scurrying about the corridors are knocked against the wall and lose their balance. "It's a hit!" said Red Nine.

"Negative" said Red Leader. He looks back at the receding Death Star as tiny explosions are visible in the distance. "Negative! It didn't go in. It just impacted on the surface" said Red Leader. Darth Wolf peels off in pursuit as Red Leader's X-wing passes the Death Star horizon. He swings his ship around for the next kill. "Red Leader, we're right above you. Turn to point..." said Tyler. He tries to spot Red Leader and he looks down at the Death Star surface. "...oh-five; we'll cover for you" said Tyler.

"Stay there..." said Red Leader. He was now wary as he looks about nervously. "...I just lost my starboard engine. Get set to make your attack run" said Red Leader. Then Darth Wolf's gloved hands make contact with the control sticks, and he presses their firing buttons as Red Leader fights to gain control of his ship. Laserbolts are flung from Darth Wolf's TIE fighter, connecting with Red Leader's Rebel X-wing fighter. Red Leader buys it, creating a tremendous explosion far below. He screams and is destroyed. Tyler looks out the window of his X-wing at the explosion far below. For the first time, he feels the helplessness of his situation. But he knows that they cannot give up now. "Allen, Wedge, let's close it up. We're going in. We're going in full throttle" said Tyler. The horizon twists as Wedge begins to pull out. "Right with you, boss" said Wedge. The two X-wings peel off against a background of stars and dive toward the Death Star. "Tyler, at that speed will you be able to pull out in time?" asked Allen being concerned.

"It'll be just like Beggar's Canyon back home" said Tyler. The three X-wings move in, unleashing a barrage of laserfire as laserbolts are returned from the Death Star. Tyler's lifelong friend struggles with his controls. "We'll stay back far enough to cover you" said Allen.

"My scope shows the tower, but I can't see the exhaust port! Are you sure the computer can hit it?" asked Wedge. The Death Star laser cannon slowly rotates as it shoots laserbolts at the fighters. Tyler looks around for the Legion TIE fighters. He thinks for a moment and then moves his targeting device into position. "Watch yourself! Increase speed full throttle!" said Tyler. Wedge looks about for any sign of the TIE fighters. "What about the tower?" asked Wedge.

"You worry about those fighters! I'll worry about the tower!" said Tyler. His X-wing streaks through the trench, firing lasers. Tyler breaks into a nervous sweat as the laserfire is returned, knicking one of his wings close to the engine. "Slippy...that, that stabilizer's broken loose again! See if you can't lock it down!" said Tyler.

"Right on it" said Slippy and works to repair the damage. The canyon wall rushes by in the background, making his delicate task seem even more precarious. Two laser cannons are firing on the Rebel fighters and then stops once again. Wedge looks up and sees the TIE ships. Tyler's targeting device marks off the distance to the target as Darth Wolf and his wingmen zoom closer. Darth Wolf adjusts his controls and fires laserbolts at two X-wings flying down the trench. He scores a direct hit on Wedge. "I'm hit! I can't stay with you" said Wedge.

"Get clear, Wedge. You can't do any more good back there!" said Tyler.

"Sorry!" said Wedge. He pulls his crippled X-wing back away from the battle. Darth Wolf watches the escape but issues a command to his wingmen. "Let him go! Stay on the leader!" said Darth Wolf. Tyler's X-wing speeds down the trench. The three TIE fighters, still in perfect unbroken formation, tail close behind. Allen looks around at the TIE fighters. He is worried. "Hurry, Tyler, they're coming in much faster this time. I can't hold them!" said Allen. The three TIE fighters move ever closer, closing in on Tyler and Allen. Tyler looks back anxiously at little Slippy. "Slippy, try and increase the power!" said Tyler. Ignoring the bumpy ride, flak, and lasers, Slippy Toad struggles to increase the power. Stealthily, the TIE formation creeps closer. Tyler looks into his targeting device. He moves it away for a moment and ponders its use. He looks back into the computer targeter. "Hurry up, Tyler!" said Allen. Darth Wolf and his wingmen race through the Death Star trench. Allen moves in to cover for Tyler, but Darth Wolf gains on him. Allen sees the TIE fighter aiming at him. "Wait!" said Allen. Darth Wolf fires at him and Allen' ship bursts into a million flaming bits and scatters across the surface. Tyler is stunned by Allen's death. His eyes are watering, but his anger is also growing. Darth Wolf takes aim on Tyler and talks to the wingmen. "I'm on the leader" said Darth Wolf.

* * *

In the war room, Princess Krystal returns her general's worried and doubtful glances with solid, grim determination. And Peppy Hare seems nervous. "Hang on, Slippy!" said Peppy.

* * *

Tyler concentrates on his targeting device as three TIE fighters charge away down the trench towards him. Tyler then adjusts the lens of his targeting device as his ship charges down the trench. Tyler lines up the yellow cross-hair lines of the targeting device's screen. He looks into the targeting device, then starts at a voice he hears. And it was someone he knew. "Use the Force, Tyler" said Benny's voice. Tyler looks up, then starts to look back into the targeting device. He starts to have second thoughts. "Let go, Tyler" said Benny's voice. A grim determination sweeps across Tyler's face as he closes his eyes and starts to mumble Benny's training to himself. In his TIE fighter, Darth Wolf can sense something from him. "The Force is strong with this one!" said Darth Wolf as he follows Tyler's X-wing down the trench. Tyler looks to the targeting device, then away as he hears Benny's voice. "Tyler, trust me" said Benny's voice. Then Tyler, realizing what he must do, reaches for the control panel and presses the button. The targeting device moves away. Then he hears the Base's words in his headset. "His computer's off. Tyler, you switched off your targeting computer. What's wrong?" asked the Base's voice.

"Nothing. I'm all right" said Tyler. His ship streaks ever close to the exhaust port as the three TIE fighters, manned by Darth Wolf and his two wingmen, follow Tyler's X-wing down the trench. Darth Wolf maneuvers his controls as he looks at his doomed target. He presses the fire buttons on his control sticks. Laserfire shoots toward Tyler's X-wing fighter. A large burst of Darth Wolf's laserfire explodes the backseat of the cockpit where Slippy. The arms go limp on Slippy as he makes a high-pitched sound and is unconscious from the blast. Tyler looks frantically back over his shoulder at Slippy. "I've lost Slippy!" said Tyler.

* * *

Krystal and the others stare intently at the projected screen, while Peppy watches the Princess. Lights representing the Death Star and targets glow brightly. "The Death Star has cleared the planet. The Death Star has cleared the planet" said the intercom voice.

* * *

Andrew Oikonny glares at the projected target screen in the Death Star's control room. "Rebel base, in range" said the computer's voice.

"You may fire when ready" said Andrew to an officer.

"Commence primary ignition" said the intercom voice. An officer reaches up and pushes buttons on the control panel, as green lighted buttons turn to red.

* * *

The three TIE fighters zoom down the Death Star trench in pursuit of Tyler, never breaking formation. Tyler looks anxiously at the exhaust port. Darth Wolf adjusts his control sticks, checking his projected targeting screen as Tyler's ship barrels down the trench. Darth Wolf's targeting computer swings around into position. He takes careful aim on Tyler's X-wing fighter. "I have you now" said Darth Wolf. As Darth Wolf's center fighter unleashes a volley of laserfire, one of the TIE ships at his side is hit and explodes into flame. Tyler looks about, wondering whose laserfire destroyed Darth Wolf's wingman. Darth Wolf is taken by surprise, and looks out from his cockpit. "What?!" said Darth Wolf. His wingman searches around him trying to locate the unknown attacker. "Yahoo!" yelled Fox as he and Falco grinned from ear to ear. The Great Fox heads right at the two TIE fighters. It's a collision course right then and there. The wingman spots the pirateship coming at him and warns the Dark Lord. "Look out!" warned his wingman. Darth Wolf's wingman panics at the sight of the oncoming pirate starship and veers radically to one side, colliding with Darth Wolf's TIE fighter in the process. Then the wingman crashes into the side wall of the trench and explodes. Darth Wolf's damaged ship spins out of the trench with a damaged wing heading into deep space. Darth Wolf turns round and round in circles as his ship spins into space. Mccloud's ship moves in toward the Death Star trench. And Fox Mccloud, smiling, speaks to Tyler over his headset mike. "You're all clear, kid...Now let's blow this thing and go home!" said Fox. Tyler looks up and smiles. He concentrates on the exhaust port, then fires his laser torpedoes. Tyler's torpedoes shoot toward the port and seems to simply disappear into the surface and not explode. But the shots do find their mark and have gone into the exhaust port and are heading for the main reactor. Tyler throws his head back in relief. Then the two X-wings, a Y-wing, and the pirateship race toward Yavin in the distance.

* * *

A Legion soldier runs to the control panel board and pulls the attack lever as the board behind him lights up. "Stand by to fire at Rebel base" said the intercom. Several Legion soldiers, flanking a pensive Grand Andrew Oikonny, busily push control levers and buttons. "Standing by" said the intercom voice. The rumble of a distant explosion begins.

* * *

The Rebel ships race out of sight, leaving the moon-like Death Star alone against a blanket of stars. Several small flashes appear on the surface. The Death Star then finally bursts into a supernova, creating a spectacular heavenly display. "Great shot, kid. That was one in a million" said Fox. Tyler is at ease, and his eyes are closed. "Remember, the Force will be with you...always" said Benny's voice. Finally, no longer spinning out of control, Darth Wolf's ship shoots off into space as the Rebel ships race toward the fourth moon of Yavin.

* * *

Tyler climbs out of his starship fighter and is cheered by a throng of ground crew and pilots. He climbs down the ladder as they all welcome him with laughter, cheers, and shouting. Princess Krystal rushes toward him. "Tyler! Tyler! Tyler!" said Krystal happily. She throws her arms around Tyler and hugs him as they dance around in a circle. Then Fox runs in towards Tyler and they embrace one another, slapping each other on the back. "Hey! Hey!" laughed Fox.

"I knew you'd come back! I just knew it!" laughed Tyler.

"Well, I wasn't gonna let you get all the credit and take all the reward" said Fox. They look at one another, as Mccloud playfully shoves at Tyler's face. Krystal moves in between them. "Hey, I knew there was more to you than money" laughed Krystal. Then Tyler looks towards his ship and sees what he has forgotten about. "Oh, no!" said Tyler by what he sees. Slippy Toad, now black from the carbon of the explosion, was still unconscious as he was lifted off the back of the fighter and carried off under the worried eyes of Peppy. "Oh, my! Slippy! Can you hear me? Say something!" said Peppy in a worried tone. Then he turns to a medic. "You can fix him, can't you?" asked Peppy.

"We'll get to work on him right away" said the medic.

"You must fix him! Sir, if any of my organs or blood will help, I'll gladly donate them" said Peppy.

"He'll be all right" said Tyler.

* * *

An hour later, Tyler, Fox, and Falco enter the huge ruins of the main temple. Hundreds of troops are lined up in neat rows. Banners are flying and at the far end stands a vision in white, the beautiful young Senator Krystal. Tyler and the others solemnly march up the long aisle. "Attention!" ordered Falco. All of the troops turned to the front as Tyler and Fox approaches and kneel before Senator Krystal. From one side of the temple marches a bandaged-up and fully clean Slippy Toad. He waddles up to the group and stands next to an equally pristine Peppy Hare, who is rather awestruck by the whole event. Falco was confused. General Pepper and several other dignitaries sit on the left of the Princess Krystal. Krystal is dressed in a long white dress and is staggeringly beautiful. She rises and places a gold medallion around Fox's neck. He smiles and winks at her. She then repeats the ceremony with Tyler, who is moved by the event. Slippy dances around with joy and Krystal, along with Tyler and Fox, smiles. Then they turn and face the assembled troops, who all applauded them. Falco throws his fist in the air and Slippy cheers with happiness.

* * *

**That's it for episode one. Now it is time for episode five! Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Frozen Planet

Chapter: 10

The Frozen Planet

Weeks later, after the destruction of its most feared battle station, the Death Star, the Venomian Empire has declared martial law throughout the galaxy. A million worlds have felt the oppressive hand of the Emperor Andross as he attempts to crush the growing rebellion. As the Legion grip of tyranny tightens, Princess Krystal and the small band of freedom fighters search for a more secure base of operations.

Somewhere in deep space, a Legion Stardestroyer sits alone in a middle of nowhere. Then out from the ship, came robotic probes that are launched out into deep space in random directions. One probe went flying right into the direction of the planet, Fichina. Fichina was an icy, barren planet that barely contains any lifeforms there. Almost everyday, there will be a harsh blizzard that will last perhaps a day. As the probe entered Fichina's atmospere, it turned into a burning comet and crashed into the icy ground. A weird mechanical sound is heard over the whining of the wind. A strange probe robot, with several extended sensors, emerges from the smoke shrouded crater. The ominous robot floats across the snow plain, and disappears into the distance. Somewhere in a vast icy plain on the planet, a small figure was galloping across the windswept ice slope. When we look closer, it reveals a bundled rider on a large gray two-legged snow lizard, called a Tauntaun. Curving plumes of snow rise from beneath the speeding paws of the two-legged beast. The rider gallops up a slope and reins his lizard to a stop. He pulls off his protective goggles. And it is revealed to be Tyler Rodriguez. He notices something in the sky and takes a pair of electro-binoculars from his utility belt. Then he sees some smoke in the distant over the next horizon. He takes out his electrobinoculars and views what was suppose to be a meteor impact. The wind whips at Tyler's fur-lined cap as he activates a com-link transmitter. His lizard is nervous. "Easy girl, it's just another meteorite" said Tyler patting his tauntaun. Then he speaks into the com-link. "Fox...Fox ol' buddy, do you read me?" said Tyler. After a little static a familiar voice is heard. "Loud and clear, kid. What's up?" asked Fox's voice.

"I've finished my circle and I haven't picked up any life readings" said Tyler.

"There isn't enough life on this ice cube to fill a space cruiser. My sentry markers are placed. I'm heading back to the base" said Fox's voice.

"I'll see you shortly. A meteorite just hit the ground near here and I want to check it out .. Won't be long" said Tyler. Then he clicks off his transmitter and reins back on his lizard, which seems frightened all the sudden. Tyler pats the beast on the head to calm it. "Whoa, girl! What's the matter...you smell something? There's nothing out there. I'll check again ..." said Tyler. He takes a small device from his belt and starts to adjust it when suddenly a large shadow falls over him from behind, followed by a monstrous howl. Tyler turns and looks up at an eleven foot high shape towering over him. "Son of a...!" said Tyler startled by the creature. He grabs for his pistol, but is hit flat in the face by a huge, white claw, knocking him into the snow, bloody and unconscious. As Tyler falls unconscious into the snow, the terrified screams of the Tauntaun are cut short by the horrible snap of a neck being broken. It was a Wampa Ice Monster, a terrifying yeti-like monster that terrorized the creatures of the planet. The Wampa Ice Monster grabs Tyler by one ankle and drags him away.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else on the planet, a stalwart figure rides his Tauntaun up to the entrance of an enormous ice cave. Apparantly, it was actually a hidden Rebel base hidden inside a cavern. Inside, rebel troopers are rushing about unloading supplies and otherwise securing their new base. The rider swings rakishly off his lizard and pulls away his goggles, and it was revealed to be Fox Mccloud. He walks briskly into the main hangar deck toward the Great Fox, which is parked among several fighters. Mechanics, R-2 units and various other droids hurry about. Fox stops at the Great Fox and his partner and co-pilot, Falco Lombardi, welding on the back of a central lifter. Now he stops work and lifts his face shield and said "Man, Fox. When are we leaving this place? This place is freezing cold to my feathers".

"Cold isn't the word for it, Falco. I'll take a good fight any day over all this hidin' and freezin'!... How you coming with those lifters?" asked Fox.

"They should be almost done. I might have them ready in a couple hours" said Falco.

"All right. I'll go report then, then I'll give you a hand with them. Soon as those lifters are fixed, we're out of here" said Fox.

"Alright, buddy" chuckled Falco with joy and returns to his work as Fox leaves. A makeshift command center has been set up in a blaster area of thick ice and the low-ceilinged room is a beehive of activity. Controllers, troopers, and droids move about setting up electronic equipment and monitoring radar signals. General Pepper straightens up from a console as Fox approaches. "Captain Mccloud. What's the situation?" asked General Pepper. "There isn't a hint of life in the area. But all the perimeter markers are set, so you'll know if anyone comes calling" said Fox.

"Good, and Commander Rodriguez?" asked General Pepper.

"He's checking out a meteorite that hit near him. He'll be in soon" said Fox.

"With all the meteor activity in this system, it's going to be difficult to spot approaching ships" said General Pepper indicating the radar screen.

"The Legion won't look for you out here. I'd say you're all set...which means it's time for me to get going" said Fox.

"You're leaving?" asked a female voice. The two men turn to see Princess Krystal, dressed in a short white combat jacket and pants and her hair was braided in some parts. She was upset by when she heard Fox's news. "That's right" said Fox.

"You're an extraordinary fighter. I hate to lose you" said General Pepper.

"Thank you, General. But there's a price on my head. If I don't pay off Pigma Dengar, I'm a walking dead man" said Fox.

"I understand. A death mark is not an easy thing to live with ...Until our paths cross again, may The Force be with you" said General Pepper. He pats him and Fox moves away. He turns to Krystal on the way out. "I guess this is it, Your Highness" said Fox with feeling. But Krystal was angry. Then Fox sees she has no warmth to offer him. He shakes his head and adopts a cooler tone. "Well, don't get all mushy on me. So long, Princess" said Fox and walks away. Krystal stews a moment, then follows him. Fox strides down a corridor carved from the ice as Krystal follows quickly while agitated. "Fox!" said Krystal. Fox stops in the quiet corridor and turns to face Krystal. "Yes, Your Highness?" asked Fox.

"You said you were going to stay. What happened?" asked Krystal.

"That bounty hunter we ran into on Ord Mantell changed my mind" said Fox.

"Does Tyler know?" asked Krystal.

"He'll know when he gets back...and don't give me that look. Everyday, more bounty hunters are searching for me. If I don't pay off Pigma soon, there'll be too many to stop...Remotes, Gank killers, and who knows what else. I've got to get that price off my head while I still have a head" said Fox.

"Fox, we need you here" said Krystal.

"We?" asked Fox getting a suspicious look.

"Yes" said Krystal.

"Not you?" asked Fox suspiciously.

"Me? I don't know what you mean" said Krystal being mystified.

"You probably don't. How could you? You're so terrified of your own emotions ..." said Fox shaking his head, and being fed-up.

"And what are they, pray tell?" asked Krystal.

"You want me to stay because of the way you feel about me" said Fox.

"I respect you. You're a bold fighter, maybe not the brightest, but ..." said Krystal.

"No, your worship. That's not what I'm talking about" said Fox. Krystal then only stares at him, then she understood what he means, and then laughs. "You're imagining things" said Krystal. Fox then had enough with this broad. He steps closer and Krystal is almost against the wall. Then he puts a hand against the wall to cut off any retreat. And looked at her straight in the eyes. "Am I? I say you came running after me because you were afraid I was leaving you without even a kiss" said Fox.

"I'd just as soon kiss Falco" scoffed Krystal.

"There's no accounting for taste. Believe me, you could use a good kiss. You've spent so much time doing your duty and giving orders you've never learned how to be a woman. It's a shame, because you've got all the makings for one. I could have helped you plenty in that department ... if you'd have let go for a minute. But it's too late now, sweetheart. Your big opportunity is flying out of here" said Fox warming to the subject.

"We are fighting for a cause much ..." said Krystal.

"Spare me, please! Don't tell me about the Rebellion again. I've had it with your noble mission. All you let yourself think about is the Rebellion. The result is you're as cold as this planet" said Fox.

"And you think you're the one to apply some heat?" asked Krystal.

"Sure ... If I were interested. But I don't think it'd be much fun" said Fox. Then he steps away from her, and takes a last cool appraisal. "We'll meet again. Maybe you'll have grown up a little by then" said Fox continuing.

"You have all the breeding of a Snowhorn, but not as much class …Enjoy your trip, hot shot!" said Krystal and then she walks away.

* * *

The same sinister, probe robot continues moves across the vast frozen wilderness. One of its extended sensors detects something and the robot stops, turns and heads off in another direction, at high speed. The robot stops before a large mound of snow about twenty feet long and six feet high. It circles the mound, then shoots a thin laser bolt at the snow drift. The mound shakes a little bit and two large eyes appear at one end, staring directly at the robot. A primeval bellow issues forth from the mound. The robot backs off a few feet, then blasts the mound with a heavy laser bolt that disintegrates the snow-covered creature in a cloud of smoke and flame. The evil robot moves off toward the horizon.

* * *

Around dusk, the jagged face of a huge ice wall sits gloomily in the dim twilight of a Fichina day. Inside the cavern, Tyler hangs spreadeagle upside down, ankles tied by hide thongs to ice stalactites, his extended arms within a meter of the snow floor. His face is covered in dried frozen blood on one side. He opens his eyes as a chilling moan of the hideous ice creature echoes off the gorge walls. Tyler pulls himself up, grabs hold of his ankles, and futilely tries to unfasten the thongs. Exhausted, he drops back into the hanging position. "Relax. Relax" said Tyler to himself. Then he spies his laser sword lying near a pile of his discarded gear about three feet out of reach. Reverberating through the gorge, the growling and crunching sounds of the approaching ice monster can be heard. Tyler desperately strains for his sword. Then quietly, almost a whisper, Luke hears old Benny's calm voice. "Tyler, think the saber in your hand" said Benny's voice. Tyler focuses on the saber as the huge monster's feet crunch closer. His hand strains toward the weapon, his eyes squeeze tight in concentration. "Gotta relax, relax ..." said Tyler to himself.

"Let The Force flow, Tyler" said Benny's voice. Just as the ice monster looms over Tyler, the lightsaber suddenly jumps three feet into his hand. The young warrior instantly ignites the sword, swings up and cuts both of his bindings. He drops to the snow in a heap. The startled ice monster moves back, his giant yellow eyes blinking. The most that can be discerned of the creature is a shape, and those two perplexed eyes. Tyler scrambles to his feet. And he swings his lightsaber, cutting one of the monster's arms off, and the monster screams in pain. Tyler then staggers out of the gorge and stumbles down a snow bank and out, into a blizzard.


	11. Chapter 11: The Blizzard Storm

Chapter: 11

The Blizzard Storm

As the hangar was full of activity. We hear a familiar conversation of voices before he caught sight of Peppy Hare and his partner, Slippy Toad, who they appear from a corridor and move along an ice wall toward the Great Fox. Right now, they are already talking about some subject and Peppy was arguing with Slippy. "It is not my fault, you twerp. I merely commented that it was freezing in her chamber. But it's supposed to be freezing. I did not ask you to turn on the thermal heater. I don't know how we'll get all her things dried out... Ah. Here we are" said Peppy. The two pals stop at Fox Mcclouds's space freighter as Fox and Falco are still struggling with their central lifters. "Captain Mccloud, sir. Might I have a word with you?" asked Peppy.

"What is it?" asked Fox.

"Mistress Krystal has been trying to reach you on the communicator, but either you have it turned off, or it is malfunctioning ... if it's damaged, Slippy, could fix it, if you like" said Peppy.

"I shut it off. What's her royal holiness want?" asked Fox.

"She is looking for Tyler, and assumed he would be here with you. No one seems to know..." said Peppy. Fox glances at the fading light at the entrance of the ice cave as night slowly begins to fall on the planet. Fox is now concerned about Tyler. "Tyler's not back yet? It's almost night out there!" said Fox being concerned. Then he jumps down off the lift. "Bolt it down, Falco..." said Fox. Then he yells "Deck Sergeant!". Then the deck sergeant and an aide rush up to Fox. "Yes sir!" said the deck sergeant.

"Sergeant, is Commander Rodriguez back yet?" asked Fox.

"I haven't seen him. He probably came in through the south entrance" said the deck sergeant.

"Probably isn't good enough, Sergeant. Check on it!" said Fox. The Deck Sergeant and his aide turn and rush off. "What's going on?" asked Slippy.

"I don't know, Slippy" said Peppy. Then he turns to Fox. "Fox, might I inquire what's going on?" asked Peppy.

"Go tell your precious Princess … Tyler is dead unless he shows up soon" said Fox.

"SAY WHAT?!" said Slippy hysterically.

"Oh no!" said Peppy.

* * *

The Deck Sergeant and several troopers inspect the mangled remains of three dead Tauntauns. Some of the hardware nearby has also been brutally pulled out of shape. Several surviving Tauntauns shuffle nervously nearby. Outside the light is slowly fading. "... I can't imagine, sir. Their necks are broken" said the trooper to the Deck Sergeant. The Deck Sergeant nods, then notices Fox running up and steps out of the group to meet him. "Commander Rodriguez hasn't come through the south entrance, sir. Maybe he slipped by without checking in" said the Deck Sergeant.

"Not likely! Where are the speeders?" asked Fox.

"We haven't got them adapted to this cold yet ..." said the Deck Sergeant.

"We'll have to go out on Tauntauns" said Fox.

"The temperature is dropping too fast" said the Deck Sergeant.

"You bet it is ... and Tyler's out in it" said Fox. He pushes through the troops and mounts a snow lizard as huge monster feet move into the shadows of one of the X wing bays. "The night storms will start before you can reach the first marker" said the Deck Sergeant.

"Then I'll see you in Hell" said Fox and rode off.

* * *

Meanwhile, the dark, evil probe robot moves across the frozen floor of the Fichina plain. The wind is beginning to pick up, and snow starts to cake on the front of the robot. It stops, hovers, then drops to the ground. Several probes emerge from its metal hull and a dome-shaped force field around the robot begins to glow. Eventually, the force field becomes a solid shape and is quickly covered with the blowing snow.

* * *

Fox continues to ride across the plain on his Tauntaun through the blistering blizzard. He reigns his mount to a stop, looks around and listens. It's almost as if he hears something. He turns and looks in one direction, then spurs his lizard in that direction. Then he rides off again. The wind is blowing quite strong now as Tyler struggles to stay upright, but a blast of freezing snow knocks him over. He struggles to get up, but can't. The young warrior from Titania drags himself a couple of feet and then collapses. "I can't ..." said Tyler weakly.

"You must. Tyler, look at me!" said Benny's voice. Tyler looks up and sees old Ben Liono standing not ten feet away. Tyler strains to lift himself up. He is speechless. "You must survive, Tyler" said Benny.

"I'm cold ... so cold ..." said Tyler weakly.

"You must go to the Aquas System... There you will learn from one who taught me: Pando, the Jedi Master" said Benny.

"Benny ... Benny ..." said Tyler weakly.

"Tyler... you are the only hope" said Benny. Then the image of Benny fades, revealing a lone rider on a Tauntaun in the windswept horizon. "Benny!?" said Tyler and drops into unconsciousness. Fox pulls up and leaps off his lizard. He goes to his snow-covered friend and cradles him in his arms. Fox's Tauntaun lets out a low, pitiful bellow. There is real fear in Fox's face as he shakes Tyler. "Come on, buddy, you aren't dead yet. Give me a sign here" said Fox. Tyler doesn't respond. Fox begins frantically rubbing Tyler's wounded face. Soon he is slapping him. "Don't do this, Tyler, it's not your time ..." said Fox as he slaps him. Tyler finally responds to a slap, and Fox is joyous. "All right! I knew you wouldn't leave me out here all alone!" said Fox joyously. He glances over toward his Tauntaun with concern as he starts to lift Tyler. "We've got to get you out of here before our transportation freezes" said Fox. He has carried Tyler almost to the lizard when the Tauntaun dies with a moan. Fox checks the lizard. "Blast! Deader than a Triton moon. We haven't got much time" said Fox. He grabs and ignites Tyler's lightsaber and cuts the beast from head to toe. He quickly shovels the steaming innards of the beast into the snow. Then he lifts Tyler's inert form and stuffs him inside the carcass. "I know this doesn't smell so good, Tyler, but it'll keep you from freezing. I'm sure this Tauntaun wouldn't hesitate if it were the other way around" said Fox. And that's when Fox gets an awful whiff of the insides. "Whew! It's just as well you're out, pal" said Fox. He starts pulling things out of a pack on the dead lizard's back. "Base one, do you copy? ..." said Fox into the com-link. But there is no response due to the storm. "This com-link is useless" muttered Fox. The wind has picked up considerably and Fox is beginning to find it difficult to move. He struggles with the shelter container, opens it and starts constructing it. "If I don't get this shelter up fast, Pigma Dengar won't need those bounty hunters" said Fox. A veil of icy snow then flows across the snow drift, obscuring the doomed warriors.


	12. Chapter 12: The Calm Before The Storm

Chapter: 12

The Calm Before the Storm

Princess Krystal along with Peppy and Slippy stand before the dark entrance to the rebel base, waiting for a sign of the two rebel heroes. Krystal shivers as the cold wind blows in on her. Slippy was using a dish to pick up any signals, but hasn't found any yet. Slippy was using a small satellite dish to pick up any signals as Falco sits nearby with his head in his hands, worried about his partner in crime. "I pick up no signals, although I feel my range is probably too limited. But I can't give up hope yet" said Slippy. Krystal nods an acknowledgement, but she is lost in thought that is only broken when General Pepper approaches. "Nothing more can be done tonight. The shield doors must be closed. I can't wait any longer. I'm sorry" said General Pepper.

"I understand" said Krystal resigning.

"The speeders should be ready in the morning. They'll make the search easier" said General Pepper.

"Is there any chance of them surviving out there?" asked Krystal.

"Slim, but yes, there's a chance. They have a shelter. It's not much, but ..." said General Pepper.

"Beggin' your pardon, sir, but the chances of survival are one thousand, seven hundred twenty-seven to one...Actually, I don't think we needed to know that" said Slippy. Krystal then stands praying to herself as the huge metal doors slam across the entrance of the ice cave. And the loud boom echoes through the huge cavern.

* * *

The huge dim sun of Fichina crawls lazily over the horizon in the North as a spurt of snow shoots skyward revealing the dark probe robot. The sinister object pulls in several of its extended arms, hovers for a few moments, then starts off across the bleak Fichina plain.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else on the planet, a small, snub-nosed, armored landspeeder races across the white landscape. There is only one pilot, in the enclosed two-man craft. He concentrates on the scopes which ring his cockpit. A low beep can be heard. "I've got something! Not much but it could be a life form FTC 2321 by TRX 1173. I'm closing in ..." said the pilot through the transmitter to the base. The small craft banks and makes a slow arc racing off in a new direction. The pilot switches over to a new transmitter. "This is S-122 calling Captain Mccloud, Commander Rodriguez. Do you copy? This is S-122 ..." said the pilot. At first, there was only a sharp crackle of static, and then, there was a faint voice. A familiar voice. "Nice of you guys to drop by. Hope we didn't get you up too early" said Fox's voice. The pilot smiles and switches transmitters to the base. "Base One, I found them, Repeat, I found them ..." said the pilot. The small shelter is covered with snow on the windward side and Fox has made a makeshift antenna which rests gingerly on top of the snowdrift. The small armored speeder can be seen approaching in the distance as Fox waves frantically.

* * *

Minutes later, back at the base, strange robot surgeons adjust a mass of electronic equipment. A switch is thrown and a sudden blinding flash obscures Tyler in a chamber filled with a thick, gelatinous red slime. Tyler begins to thrash about raving in his delirium. Krystal, Peppy, and Falco are watching from a glassed-off room next door, where Fox is resting on a cushioned medical table. They can hear the mechanical surgeons working and Tyler's ravings on a speaker in the room. "Watch out...snow creatures...dangerous...Pando...go to Pando... only hope...must survive..." raved Tyler. Fox raises himself on the table, listening to Tyler. But Falco makes him lie back down. "Easy, bro. You need some rest since you went through that storm last night. But anyway, what is Tyler talking about in there?" asked Falco.

"He doesn't make sense to me either, Falco" said Fox.

"I do hope he's all there...if you take my meaning. I would hate to see Tyler develop a short circuit ..." said Peppy.

"The kid ran into something mean, and it wasn't the cold" said Fox.

"Those creatures he keeps talking about ... we'd better double the security ... Fox, I don't know how ..." said Krystal.

"Forget it" said Fox. Then a surgeon droid enters the room. "He had gone into dormo-shock, almost hibernation. But he's responding to the Bacta. We'll bring him through" said the surgeon droid. Hearing this, Krystal breathes a sigh of relief and Falco lets out a long grunt of approval. "Now all we've got to worry about is what attacked him" said Krystal.

"No kidding. If this snowball's got nasty natives, they could be anywhere" said Fox.

"Uh, you mean, they could be here as well?" asked Falco who is a little nervous about it.

"That's right, Falco, inside the base" said Fox.

* * *

The drip, drip, drip of melting ice echoes throughout the long eerie corridor. A trooper walks by, followed at a short distance by Slippy, who moves along whistling to himself. Behind him, a Wampa Ice Monster suddenly appears from out of the wall and begins following the little frog. Up ahead, Slippy sees several troopers begin to act rather strangely, pointing at him and yelling. This puzzles Slippy, and he stops for a moment to figure it out. Far in the distance, alarms begin to go off. When Slippy comes to a conclusion, he turns his head around and sees the Ice Monster staring down at him. "AHHHHH!" screeched Slippy and races down the hall at full speed ahead of the advancing monster. A small troop of soldiers has gathered at the end of the hallway with weapons. Slippy races through the armed gathering as the creature screams and charges the troopers, laser bolts exploding around him. Slippy peeks from around a corner in time to see several troopers hurled against the walls like rag dolls. Two soldiers fire a laser bazooka at the monster and it is obscured by an enormous explosion. Then the smoke clears and the silence is spooky. The Ice Monster stands seemingly dumbstruck. Slippy gives a short, worried whimper. Then, the creature topples over in a dead heap. A cheer goes up from Slippy and the troopers as they converge to inspect the fallen creature. A young corporal pulls his com-link off his belt and speaks into it. "We got it, sir, but there may be more" said the corporal. Alarms buzz softly as the entire command center is on full alert.

* * *

General Pepper is conferring with the Head Controller as Fox and Krystal enter the room with Peppy and Falco following. "Have they analyzed the one that was killed?" asked Krystal.

"Not yet. They're working on it now" said General Pepper. Another alarm then goes off at a console behind them and the Sensor Controller at that spot calls across the room. "General!" said the Sensor Controller. General Pepper leaves the group as they continue. "It won't be long before our sensors will be able to track them" said the Head Controller.

"It figures Slippy would be in the middle of this" said Peppy.

"It's going to be a little tricky around here until we know where they're coming from" said Fox. General Pepper looks up grimly from the console in the background and he calls over to Krystal and Fox. "We have a visitor" said General Pepper. The group hurries over to him. "We've picked up something outside the base in zone one, moving East" said General Pepper.

"What is it?" asked Krystal.

"Can't tell yet ... Metal" said the Sensor Controller.

"Then it's not one of those creatures" said Fox.

"Could it be one of ours? A speeder?" asked Krystal.

"I'm getting no signal. Wait, something very weak" said the Sensor Controller. Peppy steps up to the control panel and listens to the strange signal intensely. "I must say, sir, I'm fluent in over six million forms of communication, but this is something new ... must be in code or ..." said Peppy when a new voice comes over the com-link. "This is station five and we have your object on our scopes ...It's just over the ridge, we should have visual contact in about ... What the? ... Oh no!" said the trooper's voice when it ended when some kind of laserfire was heard. And the transmission ends in static. "Whatever it is, it isn't friendly. I'm going to have a look. Come on, Falco" said Fox and they start to walk out.

"Wait. I'll send a patrol with you" said General Pepper.

"Fine. But they'll have to take care of themselves" said Fox looking over his shoulder.

* * *

The dark probe robot moves past the smoldering ruins of the station fire and down a ridge toward the rebel base. The robot stops when it sees in the distance a tiny speeder racing toward it followed by several other speeders. A large antenna projects skyward from the robot's top and it begins to send out a piercing signal. The speeder then disappears behind a snow dune as the sinister robot continues to send out its high pitched signal while frantically searching the landscape for the rebel speeders. Shortly, Falco Lombardi pops his head over a snow bank not thirty feet away. The robot swings around, its deadly ray ready to fire. But before it can get a shot off, it is hit from behind by a laser bolt, and explodes in a million pieces. Fox Mccloud rises from the direction of the deadly bolt and walks over to the spot where the robot was a moment before, taking out his com-link.

* * *

Back at the base, Princess Krystal and General Pepper listen to Fox on the com-link. "... I'm afraid there's not much left" said Fox's voice in the com-link.

"What was it?" asked Krystal.

"Droid of some kind. I didn't hit it that hard. It must have had a self destruct..." said Fox's voice in the com-link.

"A Legion probe droid" said Krystal realizing.

"Now don't panic. We don't know that" said Fox's voice in the com-link.

"But, we don't know it wasn't" said General Pepper.

* * *

Darth Wolf's Star Destroyer, larger and stranger than the five Legion Star Destroyers that surround it, sits in the vastness of space. The six huge ships are surrounded by a convoy of smaller spacecraft. Tie fighters dart to and fro. Inside, Controllers working the vast complex of electronic controls hear ominous, approaching footsteps and look up from their controls. The squat, evil-looking jackal named Admiral Ozzel and the young, powerfully-built gorilla named General Veers, who have been conferring near the front, also feel the approaching presence and turn that way. Darth Wolf, Lord of the Sith, enters like a chill wind. As he moves across the wide bridge, Captain Piett hurries up to Ozzel. "I think we've found them, Admiral" said Piett.

"Are you sure, Captain?" asked Ozzel.

"Well, the report we have is only a fragment, from a probe droid in the Fichina System, but it's the best lead we've had in ..." said Piett.

"We have millions of probe droids searching the galaxy ... I want proof, not leads. I don't intend to continue to chase around from one side ..." said Ozzel getting angry.

"The Fichina System?" asked Darth Wolf looming over the group.

"Yes, Sir ... we have visuals … the System is supposed to be devoid of human forms ..." said Piett and shows him something on the screen. On the large screen, an image of the rebel snow base appears surrounded by complicated computer readouts. The rebel speeders can be seen approaching in the distance. Darth Wolf studies the image. "That's it. The Rebels are there" said Darth Wolf.

"My Lord, how do you know it's them? There are so many uncharted settlements. It could be smugglers ..." said Ozzel.

"I know. And I know young Rodriguez is with them. Bring in the patrol ships, Admiral, and set your course for the Fichina System. General Veers, prepare your men ..." said Darth Wolf.

* * *

Slippy and Peppy are moving by a steel door on which an X had been painted. From behind it come intermittent thumps and roars. "... It seems the snow creatures are attracted to a high-pitched whistle. That's how they're being drawn to this trap" said Peppy. Slippy whistles his understanding as he stands before the door. Immediately the thumping on the door picks up. "Uh, can they actually get out?" asked Slippy.

"No, I told you they can't get out! Now will you hurry up? I don't know why I bother ..." said Peppy and leaves. As he moves around the corner, Slippy stares at the door another moment, then proceeds to tell the Ice Monsters off in a burst of whistles. The thumping picks up as Slippy moves casually away.

* * *

Tyler is now finally out of the chamber, lying on the bed previously occupied by Fox and Krystal is at his side. She brushes the blue scales and runs her fingers along the scar on his face. "The Bacta are growing well. The scars should be gone in a day or so. Does it still hurt?" asked Krystal.

"I'm fine. Really. Krystal ... when I was out there and it looked pretty bad ... well, it made me think about things" said Tyler.

"Me too. I was afraid" said Krystal. Then, their eyes meet. And Tyler touches her cheek with his hand. "I don't really know how to say this... I never have before ... Krystal, you know how I feel about you ..." said Tyler. Krystal then does the same thing and it was confusing. Their lips are then very close. About to kiss. Until the door suddenly opens noisily and Peppy enters with Slippy. Krystal pulls back, startled and Tyler realizes the moment has been lost. His mind races for a way to regain it as Krystal takes on her more formal manner. The two duo are a bothersome distraction as Tyler's concentration is on Krystal. "What's up, Tyler!" greeted Slippy. "

Tyler, it's so good to see you well again" said Peppy.

"Thanks, Peppy. Krystal ..." said Tyler.

"It's good to see you on your feet too" said Slippy.

"Good. Thanks, Slippy" said Tyler.

"You rest now" said Krystal who is about to leave.

"So much has happened during the period of your indisposition, sir" said Peppy.

"I'll be back later" said Krystal.

"Krystal ... What would you think if I went away for a while?" asked Tyler who is anxious to keep her. Krystal suddenly turns to him, very angry. "What did you say?!" asked Krystal angrily. Her reaction is so much bigger and more ferocious than Tyler expected, it starts what is to become a growing snowball of confusion for him. "Where are you going?" asked Krystal.

"I have this ... feeling. I'm not sure, really ..." said Tyler.

"That's just great. Why doesn't everyone just take off?" said Krystal.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tyler.

"First Fox, now you. When am I going to learn not to count on anyone but myself? ..." asked Krystal.

"Fox's leaving?" asked Tyler.

"... I was getting along just fine before I met you two moon jockeys" said Krystal who is now upset.

"Calm down, will ya? Tell me about Fox" said Tyler.

"He wants to pay off that criminal he's in hook to" said Krystal.

"Pigma Dengar?" asked Tyler.

"I could get more loyalty if I went down the hall and recruited some of those snow creatures" said Krystal going back to her tirade.

"Snow creatures ... they're here?!" asked Tyler who seems shocked.

"Yes, sir. But they're being trapped quite cleverly" said Peppy.

"And I took care of that!" said Slippy proudly.

"What do you mean, you took care of that? I would hardly call your part in that matter great ..." said Peppy. Then Fox and Falco make a vigorous entrance. "Wassup, kid" greeted Falco.

"Hi kid, you look strong enough to wrestle a RedEye" said Fox.

"Thanks to you" said Tyler.

"That's two you owe me, junior" said Fox. Then he turns to Krystal with a big, devilish grin. "Well, your worship, it looks like you arranged to keep me close by for a while longer" said Fox.

"I had nothing to do with it. General Pepper thinks it's dangerous for any ships to leave the system until we know where that probe came from" said Krystal.

"Probe? What probe?" asked Tyler.

"That makes a good story. But I think you just can't bear to let me out of your sight" said Fox to Krystal.

"I don't know where you get your delusions, laser brains" said Krystal. Falco was is amused and he laughs in his manner. And Fox is enjoying this. He regards Falco good-humoredly. "Laugh it up, feather boy. You didn't see her alone with me in the south passage" said Fox. Tyler sparks to this and he looks at Krystal. "I don't know what he's talking about" said Krystal to Tyler.

"Ooops! I guess you haven't told Tyler about that yet" said Fox.

"About what?" asked Tyler.

"Now don't get the wrong idea, pal. She was just trying to express her true feelings for me" said Fox.

"You must have gone completely out of your feeble mind" said Krystal to Fox.

"Come on, your highness, are you telling me you haven't been thinking about that kiss?" asked Fox. Krystal was then flushed, eyes darting between Tyler and Fox. "Why you low-down, stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerf-herder" said Krystal with an frustrated tone.

"Who's scruffy-looking?" asked Fox. Then he shows a big grin and said "I tell ya' sweetheart, I must've hit pretty close to the mark to get you hoppin' like this. Doesn't it look that way to you, Tyler?" asked Fox.

"Yeah ... it does ... kind of" said Tyler staring at Krystal. She looks vulnerable for a moment, then the mask again, focusing on Tyler. "Oh, it does, does it? Well, I guess you don't understand everything about women yet ... do you, sonny?" asked Krystal. With that, Krystal leans over and kisses Tyler on the lips. Then she stands and walks out. Everyone was dumbstruck. The door closes behind Krystal and they all look at each other in silence. In the distance, the muffled sound of an alarm is heard.

* * *

Six huge Stardestroyers rest in the Fichina System as Darth Wolf sits on a raised meditation cube in his chamber inside the ship. General Veers enters the room and approaches Darth Wolf, but he doesn't move. Veers, although seemingly very sure of himself, is still not bold enough to interrupt the meditating Lord. The young general stands quietly at attention until the evil presence speaks. "What is it, Veers?" asked Darth Wolf.

"My Lord, the fleet has moved out of light speed. Com-Scan has detected an energy field protecting an area on the sixth planet in the Lylat System. The field is strong enough to deflect any bombardment" said Veers.

"The rebel scum is alerted to our presence. I told Admiral Ozzel not to go out of light speed so close to the system" said Darth Wolf feeling angry.

"He felt surprise was a wiser ..." said Veers.

"He's as clumsy as he is stupid. A clean bombardment is impossible with that energy shield up. Prepare your troops for a surface attack" said Darth Wolf. Veers turns smartly and leaves as Darth Wolf activates a large view-screen showing the bridge of the mighty space cruiser. Admiral Ozzel appears, with Captain Piett in the background. "Lord Wolf, the fleet has moved out of light ..." said Admiral Ozzel but he suddenly starts to choke when Darth Wolf's powers starts to squeeze his throat.

"Captain Piett!" said Darth Wolf. The Captain steps forward, as the Admiral moves away slightly confused, touching his throat as it begins to constrict. "Yes, My Lord" said Piett.

"Make ready to land General Veers' assault troops on the surface. Then deploy the fleet so that nothing can get off that system. You're in command now, Admiral Piett" said Darth Wolf. Piett is as pleased as he is surprised. Admiral Ozzel has been struggling to breathe in the background and now with a final choke, he dies.

* * *

Alarms sound. Troops, ground crews and droids rush to their alert stations. Armored landspeeders are lined up in attack formation near the main entrance. Krystal is briefing a group of pilots gathered in the center of the hangar. Beyond them, Fox can be seen doing some frantic welding on the lifters of the Great Fox, "... the large transport ships will leave as soon as they've loaded. Only two fighter escorts per ship. The energy shield can only be opened for a split second at a time, so you'll have to stay very close to the transports" said Krystal to the troops.

"What about those Legion ships out there?" asked one pilot.

"The ion cannon will fire two blasts which will destroy any enemy ships in your flight path. Then proceed to the rendezvous point. Good luck" said Krystal. Then the pilots hurry away. Fox finishes his work and hops down to the hangar floor. He pulls out his com-link, all the time eyeing the lifters. "All right, Falco, give it a try" said Fox into the com-link. Krystal passes, giving Fox a dirty look. A mechanism on the pirate's ship makes a noise and the lifters begin to rise. Suddenly, there is a malfunction and the right lifter breaks partially loose, swinging down with a crash. Fox winces. Krystal, across the hangar, turns at the sound and shoots Fox a "Oh, What a screw-up!" look, then goes out. "Hold it, Falco" said Fox into the com-link.

* * *

The command center is quiet but tense, a marked contrast to the rushing about on the hangar deck. Only the buzz of complicated electronic equipment overrides the silence. General Pepper watches over the shoulder of a Radarman as hundreds of small dots dance across a scope readout. Krystal joins him. "Legion assault craft have landed on the far side" said the radarman.

"If they reach the power generators, that will be the end of our energy shield" said General Pepper.

"We must hold them off until all our ships are safely away" said Krystal.

"The first transport is ready ...Stand by to fire the ion cannon" said General Pepper.

* * *

A huge Legion Star Destroyer rests against a sea of stars with the white surface of the planet Fichina far below. "Sir ... rebel ship coming into our sector" said the Controller.

"Good, our first catch of the day. Close in ..." said the Captain.

* * *

The long line of rebel controllers are tense, as are Princess Krystal and General Pepper, although they try not to show it. Slippy scoots by followed by Peppy as they leave the room. "Our transport is approaching the shield" said the Controller.

"Open the shield and fire" said the Radarman. Outside, the giant ball-shaped ion cannon rotates into position and blasts two red energy beams skyward. Above the planet, a medium rebel transport races away from the planet, followed by the two red energy beams. The rebel transport races over towards the waiting Imperial Star Destroyer, followed, then overtaken by the two red energy bolt. The Imperial Star Destroyer is hit in the conning tower by the bolts, causing great explosions. The series of explosions rock the ship causing it to veer, then spin wildly out of control. It careens into deep space, and the rebel transport races away to safety.

* * *

Pilots, gunners and mechanics hurry about. Tyler, pulling on his heavy weather gear, is headed toward a row of armored speeders. He stops at the back of the Great Fox, where Fox and Falco are trying to repair the right lifter with even more haste than before. Tyler speaks up to them. "Looks like this'll be it for awhile. Falco, take care of yourself ...and watch over this guy, will ya?" said Tyler.

"See ya, man" said Falco and returns to his work. Fox and Tyler exchange warm looks. "I hope you make your peace with Pigma" said Tyler.

"Don't worry. You haven't seen the last of us" said Fox. He swings down by one arm like a monkey and clasps Tyler's hand. They hold for a long moment, then break. Tyler nods and moves away and Fox watches him go. "Give 'em hell, kid" said Fox and he goes back to work. Everyone cheers at the announcement which echoes through the hangar. "First transport is clear and away" said the announcer on the PA. Tyler hurries up to his landspeeder. His gunner, Dack, a fresh-faced, eager caiman kid, is glad to see him as they climb in. "Are you feeling all right, sir?" asked Dack.

"Like new, Dack. How 'bout you? Ready to try some real fighting?" asked Tyler.

"Yes, sir! Right now I feel like I could take on the whole Legion myself. You know what I mean, Commander?" asked Dack.

"Yeah, I know ... I know" said Tyler quietly as he straps in. Krystal's voice then comes over the PA system. "Speeder pilots ... Your fighters are being towed to the south slope. They should be safe there. You'll get a signal when the evacuation is complete" said Krystal's voice over the PA. Peppy and Slippy stand in the middle of the corridor as troops and aides rush past them. "Why is it when things seem to get settled, everything falls apart? Well, I guess it's goodbye then … Take good care of Tyler...and take good care of yourself, too. Until we meet again ..." said Peppy.

"You too" said Slippy and walks down the hallway. Peppy waves, then turns and moves off in the opposite direction.


	13. Chapter 13: Battle of Fichina

Chapter: 13

Battle of Fichina

With a gun tower in position, men rush about getting ready for the battle. The giant gun swings around pointing slightly left to right. Rebel troops carry heavy bazooka-type weapons into position along a snow trench. Men rush about as officers yell orders and brace themselves against the rhythmic gusts of wind. They load power packs into a gun turret and swing its guns into position. Then they move a dish-like ray gun into position. The huge power generator can be seen in background against the ice cliffs. The loud buzz and popping of the generator is deafening. Long fingers of energy fly off the huge cores every so often. One trooper hears something but can't quite make out what it is. An officer in the trench hears the sound also. He turns toward the ice plain horizon. All work stops as the men listen to the distant, thump, thump, thump sound. The officer squints to see something. A thin horizon line cuts across the bleak landscape where small dot-sized objects begin to appear as the wind begins to pick up. The rebel officer lifts a pair of electrobinoculars to his eyes. In the electrobinoculars, he sees three approaching giant Legion Walkers. Small flashes appear around the guns of the lumbering monsters. The officer drops his binoculars as the regular rhythmic pounding begins to vibrate the ground. It grows louder, with a high-pitched, metallic rattling. He speaks into a com-link. "Incoming! Open up ... they're point 03, Commander Rodriguez" said the lieutenant.

"We're on our way" said Tyler's voice in the com-link as the ice and snow explode around the officer and his men. The rebel troops aim their weapons at the horizon as explosions erupt all around them. They are nervous, and tighten their weapons from the cold or fear. Behind the troops a dozen speeders race by at full throttle towards the distant walkers. The walkers fires at the speeders. Tyler works his controls as he fires at the approaching walkers. The monstrous machines fire back, shaking the speeder in a hail of flack. Two speeders race toward one of the walkers, split and fly past. One speeder on the far side of the head. The speeder turns, approaching walker number one, and flys through the legs of the monstrous machine. The horizon twists as the speeder banks through the legs. "Rogue Leader to Rogue Three" said Tyler to Wedge, the same pilot from last time who is part of the fight.

"Copy, Rogue Leader" said Wedge. Looking back to the speeder cockpit, the horizon twists and shakes behind Tyler's head as he swings the tiny craft around for another run. "Wedge, split your squad into pairs ..." said Tyler. Two speeders then pass the first speeder going in the opposite direction. Tyler speeds towards the approaching snow walkers. Two pilots watch the distant gun emplacements as they maneuver their war machine forward. "On the right!" said a pilot. Tyler's speeder banks in from the side and heads straight for the viewport, blasting away. A huge explosion hits the window and dissipates as a speeder roars over the window. Tyler fires at it, but saw that it has no effect on the armor. "That armor is too strong for blasters" said Tyler. He banks and starts another run. "Rogue Group, use your harpoons and tow cables. Go for the legs. It's our only hope of stopping them. Hobbie, are you still with me?" asked Tyler. In the other speeder, Hobbie, a tanned-skin cougar vet of many battles, expertly works his controls. "Yes, sir" said Hobbie.

"Well, stick close now" said Tyler. Tyler's speeder races from the left in full bank, then straightens out. Hobbie's ship comes in from the left and moves in next to Tyler's ship in a tight formation. They bank in unison and drop closer to the ice surface. Dack struggles with his harpoon gun as he bounces around in the tumbling ship. "Whoa! Tyler, I can't seem to find my restraints ..." said Dack as explosions flash outside the window. As the ship moves left to right, they pass a walker in the distance. Tyler swings the speeder around and aims it at the oncoming walker. Laser bolts and flack create a deadly wall the speeder must pass through. "Just hang on Dack, and get ready to fire that tow cable ..." said Tyler. A huge explosion then engulfs Tyler's speeder, the battered craft wobbles a bit. As the speeder shudders under the impact of the explosion, he manages to regain control of the craft as the horizon twists in the background. "Stand by, Dack, we're almost there. Are you okay, Dack?" asked Tyler. He struggles to turn around to see if Dack is alright. "Dack!" said Tyler when he saw that he was dead. Dack is lost, blood streams down his forehead which rests on his smoldering controls. Out the back window the receding walker can be seen in the background.

* * *

Muffled explosions create ear-shattering cracks in the ice roof of the hangar. Fox and Falco look up from their frantic welding to see the gap in the ceiling grow wider. Fox makes a final weld. "First chance we get, we're giving this crate a complete overhaul … That's tight enough. Let's get out of here before we become permanent residents" said Fox. In the command center, large chunks of snow tumble into the command center as Krystal and General Pepper seeks shelter. "Two transports at a time is awfully risky" said Krystal.

"We have no choice. Send them up ... and start clearing everyone out" said General Pepper.

* * *

Over the shoulder of the pilots to the power generator in the distance, there were explosions all around. Two speeders race by right to left. The pilots fire at the gnat-like attackers. General Veers moves in between the pilots. "What's the range to the power generators?" asked Veers.

"Six twenty one ... still too far out of range, but it won't be long" said the pilot. As he bounces along, Veers pulls down an electro-telescope and studies the rebel positions. "We have that line of gun emplacements to get through ..." said Veers.

"No problem ..." said the pilot. Suddenly, the huge vehicle rocks violently. The pilots scramble over their controls to level the crafts. "What's that?" asked Veers. Wedge lets out a rebel yell as he banks sharply and dives towards Walker No. 3, going almost to where it passes between the legs. He reaches for the firing switch. "Activate harpoon" said Wedge. The harpoon fires out from the back of the speeder at the receding legs. "Cable out! Let her go ..." said Wedge's gunner. The harpoon went right to left and embedded itself in one of the legs of Walker No. 3. Wedge checks his controls, and banks around the walker's front. He races left to right around one of the giant walker feet, trailing the cable behind it. The speeder continues around the back foot going right to left. He continues to circle the walker moving around the tail end as a second speeder passes with the cable in tow. "Cable out!" said Wedge's gunner. Wedge pushes button on cable release inside speeder cockpit. It snaps loose and the cable drops away. Now with its legs tangled up, or tied up, the giant Legion assault machine stumbles and starts to fall to the ground, crashing into the snow which flies in all directions. "Rogue Leader ... One down, Tyler" said Wedge.

"I see it, Wedge ... good work" said Tyler. The troops in the trenches starts cheering at the fallen walker as a damaged gun turret smolders in the background. An officer gives a signal and the rebel troops charge the fallen walker moving left to right. The Legion Snow Stormtroopers climb out of the smoldering walker and start firing at the coming rebels. The rebel troops run towards the Legion forces, followed by two rebel speeders flying low overhead. Troops rush and fire at the fallen walker as a speeder banks low overhead, blasting away, causing great explosions around the walker. Tyler and Rogue Two's speeders flies in formation, banking from right to left and flying overhead. Low angle, no horizon. Flak bursts all around them. Tyler looks over to Rogue Two on his left. The ship shudders as flack bursts all around his speeder. "Steady, Rogue Two, I'll cover for you" said Tyler. Inside, Rogue Two is wounded in the face. "It's no good, I can't see" said Rogue Two.

"Steady, just keep it steady. I'll lead you in" said Tyler as the ship bounces under the constant impact of flack. He works his controls, as the ship shudders under the impact. "Is your gunner alright?" asked Tyler. "I'm O.K., sir" said Rogue Two's gunner.

"Just keep it steady. Don't try to-" said Tyler but was interrupted when his speeder is rocked by a huge explosion, and a loud metal scream drowns out Tyler's sentence. He struggles with the controls as a look of terror crosses his face. Smoke pours out the back and the horizon twists. The speeder crashes into the snow a few yards in front of the walker. Tyler then struggles to get out and he gets desperate as he looks out the cockpit window. The giant walker's feet crunches even closer to his speeder as it shudders under the impact of the huge metal feet pounding the ice plain. Rogue Two, blood streaming down his face, struggles with his controls. The flack is murder. Tyler ... What happened, I can't ..." said Rogue Two but ended when the cockpit explodes in a ball of flames. Tyler manages to get the hatch open and pulls himself out as the ship shakes from the approaching walker. He climbs out of the speeder and starts to run forward and the ominous shadow of the huge Walker No. 2 falls over him as he looks up at the approaching monster. The ground shakes under the impact of the pounding feet. Tyler gets an idea and runs back to the speeder, reaching inside the cockpit for something. As Tyler rummages through the smoldering speeder and comes up with a climbing gun, he looks up, and ducks as the front foot of the walker comes crashing down right behind him, shaking the speeder violently. He reaches back in the cockpit for something else, glancing up with a worried look. He quickly searches the cockpit, straining to reach inside. He pulls the landmine out of the cockpit and leaps away just as the huge black foot of Walker No. 2 comes crashing down on the tiny speeder. The rebel vehicle is crushed flat by the powerful walker. Tyler stumbles up out of the snow and runs after the lumbering walker as he hooks the landmine around his neck. He runs under the monstrous machine and fires the gun at the underbelly of the walker, directly above him. A thin cable follows the projectile from the gun. The magnetic head and cable attaches itself on the underbelly of Walker No. 2. The cable is pulled tight as Tyler tests it and he starts climbing up the cable to the underbelly of Walker No. 2. He reaches the hull of Walker No. 2, next to a small hatch. Tyler, hanging precariously, cuts the solid metal hatch with his lasersword. He takes the landmine from around his neck and placing it inside the Legion machine. He closes the hatch and starts sown the cable fast and falls right into the snow and was buried. The giant Walker No. 2. stops in mid-step. A muffled explosion is heard, then the insides of the giant walker come blasting out every conceivable opening. It sits dead in its tracks, smoking like a locomotive.

* * *

The command center is a shambles. The continual explosions outside have caused a massive cave-in. A lone controller works at the remaining computer board, while Krystal, Peppy and another controller attempt to move a cake of ice off of General Pepper. Finally, the ice tumbles to one side and Krystal and Peppy. Peppy inspects the General's pulse. "He's alright, he's unconscious" said Peppy. Krystal was truly relieved as she holds the General's hand a moment. "The last transport is waiting" said the controller with urgency. Another explosion rocks the area. "Beg your pardon, ma'am, but our possible avenues of exit are being rapidly reduced" said Peppy. Krystal nods, stands, and speaks to the controller with renewed authority. "Tell the ship we're on our way, and signal the troops in the field to retreat to their fighters" said Krystal. Apart from the distant thunder of laser blasts, the corridor is strangely quiet and empty. Running footsteps echo through the freezing hallway, then Fox appears. He hurries toward the Control Center just as Krystal, Peppy and the two controllers exit the room carrying the unconscious General. Krystal is surprised to see him as Fox is greatly relieved to see her. "... I heard on the com-link the command station was destroyed. You all right?" asked Fox. Krystal nods, still a little confused. "General Pepper's unconscious" said Krystal. Fox grimaces at the news, then looks them over. "This all that's left of your unit? You'd better hurry, the transport's waiting for you" said Fox. With Peppy trailing behind, they race down the corridor to where it ends in a T and round the corner only to find it blocked with ice and snow. They start back the other way when Fox stops at a door with a big cross on it. "That way is going to take too long. Let's go through these storage rooms" said Fox. He starts for the door and hears a faint banging. "Hey! Someone's still in here" said Fox.

"Wait, don't open it ... that's one of the traps for the ice creatures" warned Krystal. The pounding then increases at the door. "Oh my, there must be a hundred of them in there" said Peppy. Then they race down the corridor. pulls his com-link out and talks as he runs. "Hello, XJ! They're coming now ..." said Fox. Suddenly, there is an explosion, a loud crack. Fox turns, grabs the Princess and General Pepper and pulls her to the wall as a giant cave-in smothers the two controllers. Then, that's when the General gains conscious. "Wh...What happened?" asked General Pepper. "You alright?" asked Krystal.

"I'm alright" said General Pepper.

"General, you have to get to the transport fast. Don't worry about us" said Fox.

"Alright, stay safe" said General Pepper and ran to the transports. Fox grabs his com-link as Krystal helps Peppy dig himself out of the snow. "Transport XJ, the General's on his way! Get him out of here. Go!" said Fox to the com-link.

"The energy shield is down. We'll be stuck here forever" said Peppy.

* * *

The icy wind picks up as the battle rages. Rebel and Legion troops are firing at each other at point blank range. A walker steps on several rebel troops as they attempt to flee. A rebel officer puts his hand to his helmet earphone in an attempt to hear his com-link. "Disengage - Disengage - Ships away. Begin retreat action" said the com-link. The officer flips a switch on his com-link and a loud whistle is heard. He signals his men to retreat. Walker No. 1 as it advances towards the generator. The smoldering walker that Tyler just blasted stands dead in its tracks in the background. In the Legion Walker cockpit, Veers studies various readouts. "All resistance is fading" said the pilot.

"Good, we have them now. Prepare to target the main generator" said Veers. Rebel troops retreat as a walker looms over them as the other three of the giant walkers advances, firing lasers, with troops running toward as the snow erupts all around them. Veers speaks over the com-link as he studies various readouts. "... yes, Lord Wolf. I've reached the main power generators and I'm destroying them now. The shield will be down in moments. You may start your landing ..." said Veers.

"Look out!" said the pilot. Veers looks out the cockpit window and sees Hobbie's speeder, Rogue Four, as it races right at the head of the oncoming walker. "He's going to ..." said pilot but was cut short when the speeder crashes into the cockpit and creates a huge explosion. After a few moments, the headless walker topples over on its side in a cloud of snow. The clamor of battle is heard in the distance. Stray laser bolts whiz past. Debris and rubble are scattered everywhere. Nearby stands the burned-out hulk of No. 2 Walker Tyler destroyed, hatches and metal parts clanking in the chilly Fichina wind. Tyler pops his head out of a hole in the snow. Still a little shaken, he tries to stand up, but can't. His com-link whistles. "... ships away. Begin retreat action. All troops begin retreat action" said the com-link. Tyler musters all his strength and starts off through the snow toward a distant ice formation.

* * *

A distant, huge explosion rocks the hangar deck. Ice come crashing down on the Great Fox. Falco is pacing under the safety of the ship's landing gear. The blue falcon pats the underbelly of his beloved ship and barks a few reassuring words. Falco searches in vain for his captain until something catches his eye. It is Fox and Krysal running toward the ship and Falco runs out into the falling ice. "Come on, Fox! We gotta go! Or we're buried!" said Falco. Then he runs up the ship's ramp. Fox and Krystal run up the ramp after Falco. And Peppy is not far behind. Ice batters the cockpit windows as Falco works at the controls. Fox rushes in and sits in the pilot's seat. "You can't even get back here faster?" asked Falco.

"I couldn't get back any faster. It's pretty shaky out there" said Fox.

"Uh...Fox?" said Falco and points to one of the gauges. Fox then looks worried. "I know ... I know. It's not good. But cheer up ... one way or another it will be over soon" said Fox. Legion troops appear pushing through an ice blockage and Darth Wolf is revealed. Legion troops come rushing through as Darth Wolfr surveys the place. A huge ice chunk falls, almost hitting him. But he continues around it. Fox, standing before a control panel, is busy flipping switches as Falco watches the troublesome gauge. Krystal worriedly watches their efforts. "How's that, Falco?" asked Fox.

"Still not good" replied Falco.

"Would it help if I got out and pushed?" asked Krystal.

"Don't worry, your holiness, I'll get her started" said Fox. Then Peppy walks into the hold. "Sir, I was wondering if I might ..." asked Peppy.

"It can wait" said Fox. Peppy turns and makes a hasty retreat. "This bucket of bolts is never going to get us past that blockade" said Krystal.

"This baby's got a few surprises left in her" said Fox.

"I'll be surprised if we ever start moving" said Krystal.

"Damn! They're firing at us!" said Falco as laser bolts begin to hit the cockpit window. He and Fox look out the window and see a squad of stormtroopers rushing into the hangar deck, firing. Fox makes a final panel adjustment. "Well, I've tried everything, Falco …. You'll just have to switch over, and hope for the best" said Fox. Falco pulls back on the controls and the first stage of engine fire can be heard. Fox flashes a big grin at Krystal as he swings past her into the pilot's seat. Krystal straps herself into one of the navigator's chairs. "Someday you're going to be wrong, and I just hope I'm there to see it" said Krystal. Fox sets himself, looks at Falco. "Punch it!" said Fox. The roar of the Great Fox's main engines blast out everything as the ice cave wall rushes by outside the cockpit window, moving right to left. Stormtroopers run into hangar as Darth Wolf comes out of an ice corridor. The roar of the Great Fox engines is very loud and he stops. The Great Fox lifts up and shoots out from the hangar and disappears.

* * *

Tyler and two other pilots looks up in the snowstorm as the Great Fox races from the distance as the ship flies very close to the ground. Tyler, Wedge, and the pilot trudge onward their X wing fighters. "There goes the Great Fox. At least Fox got away. Wedge, that looks like yours over there" said Tyler.

"Right. Good luck, Tyler" said Wedge. The pilots split up and Tyler waves as the others disappear in the windblown snow. He walks on, and hears a familiar whistle coming from the vague silhouette of a fighter. "Slippy, is that you?!" asked Tyler.

"Hi, Tyler!" said Slippy in the backseat of the fighter as Tyler climbs aboard the snow-covered spacecraft.

"Boy, am I glad to see you" said Slippy.

* * *

Darth Wolf strides through the remains of the rebel fortress as the two stormtroopers struggle to keep up with the giant presence. Admiral Piett catches up with the Dark Lord. "Seventeen ships destroyed, we don't know how many got away" said Piett.

"Anything on the Great Fox?" asked Darth Wolf.

"It won't get through the blockade" said Piett.

"I want that ship" said Darth Wolf.


	14. Chapter 14: The Asteroid Field

Chapter: 14

The Asteroid Field

The Great Fox speeds away from the planet closely followed by one huge Star Destroyer and six tiny Tie fighters. The six fighters zoom overhead in pursuit followed by a huge Legion Star Destroyer. "They're right behind us, man!" said Falco getting worried inside the cockpit of the Great Fox. Fox checks the deflectors as the ship begins to get buffeted by exploding flak. He appears to be doing six things at once. "I know, I know, I see them ..." said Fox getting harried.

"See what?" asked Krystal.

"Two more Star Destroyers heading right at us" said Fox.

"I'm glad you said there was going to be no problem, or I'd be worried" said Krystal. Peppy then bumps and bangs his way into the cockpit. "Fox, I was wondering ..." said Peppy.

"Sit down, and shut up!" said Fox.

"It can wait" said Peppy changing his mind. Small flashes of light on the oncoming Star Destroyers turn into large flak bursts which rock the Great Fox. The Star Destroyers grow larger as they get ever closer. "Falco, how's the deflector shield holding up?" asked Fox.

"They're working fine" replied Falco.

"Good ... at sub-light, they may be faster, but we can still outmaneuver them. Hold on!" said Fox. The Great Fox then starts into a steep dive. Everyone's stomach is in their throat as Fox makes a ninety degree dive straight down while being followed by four Tie fighters. The bottom side of the Star Destroyer continues on a collision course to the other.

* * *

Alarms, panic. Pilots are abandoning their posts as the Legion Star Destroyers on the view-scanner get closer. The Captain tries to keep control of the situation. "Turn it! Turn it!" said the captain.

* * *

The Great Fox races away while followed by four Tie fighters with laser bolts. Things have calmed down a bit, but the race isn't over yet. Falco yells at Fox, Krystal is still trying to find her stomach, and the ship is buffeted by laser blasts. "That slowed them down a bit. Falco, stand by to make the jump to light speed" said Fox. The buffeting of the lasers becomes louder and stronger. "They're getting awfully close ..." said Krystal. With a gleam in his eye, Fox said "Oh yeah ... Watch this". Fox hits the switch, but the stars do not go into hyperspace, but just sit there. He and Falco look at each other and are thrown into an acute state of concern. "Watch what?" asked Krystal. Fox tries again, but nothing happens. "I think we're in trouble" said Fox.

"If I may say so, Fox, I noticed earlier that the entire main paralight system seems to be damaged" said Peppy.

"We're in trouble!" said Fox as the explosions become heavier. The Great Fox races into the starry vastness followed by six Legion Tie Fighters and a Legion Star Destroyer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyler's fighter speeds away from the tiny planet of Fichina, wings closed. He makes a decision and flips several switches. Tyler then banks his fighter into a steep turn. "Is there something wrong?" asked Slippy.

"There's nothing wrong, Slippy. I'm just setting a new course ..." said Tyler.

"We're not gonna regroup with the others?" asked Slippy.

"No, we're not going to regroup with the others" said Tyler.

"Then where are we going then?" asked Slippy.

"We're going to the Aquas System" said Tyler.

"But that is far away! Do we have enough power to get there?" asked Slippy.

"We have enough power" said Tyler.

"What about the others?" asked Slippy.

"They don't need us there" said Tyler.

"Do you have the order to do that?" asked Slippy.

"I'm countermanding the order … I'm a commander, remember?" said Tyler. He checks his readouts and makes a few adjustments. He rides along with only the soft hum of the instruments to break the silence. Finally, Slippy speaks, "Hmm, it doesn't appear on any of our navigational charts" said Slippy.

"Yes, Slippy, I know the Aquas System doesn't appear on any of our navigational charts. But, don't worry, it's there" said Tyler.

"Are you sure?" asked Slippy in a worried tone.

"I'm very sure ... trust me" said Tyler. Slippy lets out a limp little sigh. The little frog was silent for a moment, as though thinking. "Tyler?" asked Slippy.

"Yes, Slippy?" asked Tyler.

"Do you have a headache?" asked Slippy.

"No ... no headache, I feel fine... Why?" asked Tyler.

"Because you may seem dizzy" said Slippy.

"No dizziness, no drowsiness, the scars are even gone ..." said Tyler.

"Should you put it in Autopilot Mode?" asked Slippy.

"No, that's all right. Slippy, I'd rather keep it on manual control for awhile" said Tyler. Slippy lets out a defeated whimper. Tyler just smiles at his worried little friend. "Trust me, Slippy. I know where I'm going and I'll get us there safely ...it's not far" said Tyler.

* * *

The Great Fox contines to be followed by four Tie fighters. Fox works furiously at his controls while giving various orders to Falco. Suddenly, a loud thump hits the side of the Great Fox, causing it to lurch radically. "Man, we're going to be blasted by their lasers if we don't do something!" said Falco.

"That was no laser blast ... something hit us ..." said Fox.

"Or you ran into something ..." said Krystal. They looked out the window and they see an asteroid flying by. Fox continues to work his ship controls as a chunk of rock crosses in front of the ship. "Asteroids! Falco, bank left, let's find out where they're coming from ..." said Fox.

"Probably an asteroid field ..." said Krystal.

"Let's hope so ... it's just the chance we need" said Fox.

"To get killed ... you're not seriously going into an asteroid field?" asked Krystal.

"Aren't I? Hang on, sweetheart. We're gonna do some flyin'" said Fox. Another asteroid thumps against the ship and Krystal winces. "You don't have to do this to impress me" said Krystal.

"If I might remind you, Fox, the probability of successfully navigating through an asteroid field is approximately 365,000 to one... a graceful surrender might not be ..." said Peppy.

"Shut your trap, long ears!" yelled Falco turning to him. Peppy immediately shuts up. After the Great Fox turns into the asteroid storm, asteroids start coming toward the cockpit window from the distance. Several smaller asteroids crash into it from the side, creating small explosions on the surface. Other asteroids in many sizes pass by in all directions, some colliding and creating explosions. The Great Fox veers around a huge asteriod and races past it and through the rain of rocks, followed by the four Tie fighters, bobbing and weaving around the asteroids. Several more smaller asteroids explode as they collide with the hamburger-shaped ship. Four Tie fighters follow, one of which connects with an asteroid and explodes. The other Tie Fighters are pelted with smaller explosions.

* * *

Meanwhile, Darth Wolf's Star Destroyer and two others flanked by several smaller Legion warships move out of Fichina's orbit. Admiral Piett hesitates in the entryway to Darth Wolf's private cubicle. "My lord" said Piett.

"Come in, Admiral" said Darth Wolf's voice. Admiral Piett steps into the room and pauses at the sight of Darth Wolf, his back turned, is silhouetted in the gloom on the far side of the chamber. A black, insect-looking droid attends him. Among the various apparatus surrounding them, a respirator tube now retracts from Darth Wolf's uncovered head. The head is bald with a mass of ugly scar tissue covering it, but his head is mostly covered in grey fur. The black droid then lowers Darth Wolf's mask and helmet onto his head. When it is in place, he turns. "Our pursuit ships have sighted the Great Fox, My Lord. It has entered an asteroid field" said Piett.

"Asteroids don't concern me, Admiral. I want that ship, not excuses. How long until you can have Rodriguez and the others in the Great Fox before me?" asked Darth Wolf.

"Soon, Lord Wolf" said Piett who is getting worried.

"Yes, Admiral ... soon" said Darth Wolf getting ominous.

* * *

The Great Fox banks around both asteroids and as a third asteroid barely misses the ship as the three Tie fighters follow in hot pursuit. One Tie fighter scrapes an asteroid and tumbles out of control. The Great Fox races around an oncoming asteroid as the two Tie fighters follow in the distance, coming from either side. Asteroids race by the cockpit window as Fox pilots his trusty craft through the dangerous field. Peppy's hands cover his eyes in terror, but he manages a short peek at the cockpit window. Princess Krystal sits stone-faced, staring at the action. Fox gives her a quick look. "Well, you said you wanted to be there when I was wrong" said Fox.

"I take it back" said Krystal.

"That Star Destroyer is slowing down" said Fox.

"Good" said Krystal.

"But we're going to get pulverized if we stay out here much longer" said Fox.

"I'm against that" said Krystal.

"We've got to get out of this shower" said Fox.

"Now you're making sense" said Krystal.

"Right. I'm going to get in closer to one of these big ones ..." said Fox.

"CLOSER?!" said Krystal, Peppy and Falco in unison. A giant asteroid comes right at the Great Fox and it banks sharply around it and dives away towards the surface of one of the moon-sized asteroids. There is a continued display of explosions across the surface as smaller asteroids collide with the larger chunks of rock. Two Tie fighters follow the Great Fox to the surface. The Great Fox, moving right to left skims the surface of the giant asteroid. Small asteroids explode on the surface of the ship. The Tie fighters approach in the distance, but as the Great Fox passes, a giant asteroid intersects in front of the Tie fighters creating a silhouetted explosion. As the asteroid continues on its way, it leaves the remains of two explosions. Fox then notices something on his main scope and nudges his faithful falcon while pointing. "There, there. Falco get a reading on that. Looks pretty good" said Fox.

"What is it?" asked Krystal.

"That should do nicely" said Fox. The Great Fox then does the somersault and dives right into a large crater and went down deep into the depths.


	15. Chapter 15: Aquas

Chapter: 15

Aquas

As the others hid from the Venomian Empire in the asteroid field, Tyler has finally arrived on the planet Aquas. The reason it has that name is because the planet is 90% water. Only a multiple number of islands are there and there was barely any settlements there. Even the islands have their share of swamps as well. "Is that Aquas?" asked Slippy as they head into the planet.

"Yes, that's Aquas, Slippy ... looks a little grim, doesn't it?" said Tyler.

"You sure you don't want to change your mind?" asked Slippy.

"No, I don't want to change my mind about this ... I'm not picking up any cities or technology" said Tyler.

"Any lifeforms there?" asked Slippy nervously.

"Massive life form readings though. There's something alive down there" said Tyler.

"Are you sure this is safe? Well...for us mechanics?" asked Slippy with a worried tone.

"Yes, I'm sure it's perfectly safe for mechanics. Will you take it easy? ... I guess I imagined that landing beacon. We'll just have to go in and see what happens" said Tyler. Slippy then whimpers. "Don't worry!" said Tyler. As he entered the planet's atmosphere, he finds himself flying through a thick fog. Tyler works desperately at his controls. The cloud cover had completely obscured his vision as an alarm. "We're losing power!" squealed Slippy.

"I know, I know! All the scopes are dead! I can't see a thing ... Hang on, I'm going to start the landing cycle ... Let's just hope there's something underneath us ..." said Tyler. The blast of the retro rockets is deafening and Slippy's squeals are barely heard. Suddenly, there is a cracking sound as if limbs were being broken off trees and then a tremendous splashing jolt as the spacecraft hits the surface. Tyler is considerably shaken, but all right. "You okay?" asked Slippy who is also shaken up.

"Yeah, I'm all right ... You still in one piece?" asked Tyler.

"Yeah" said Slippy.

"Good. Come on, I think we're sinking" said Tyler. He pulls a switch and his canopy pops open. The mist-shrouded X wing fighter is barely visible, half buried in the murky swamp. Tyler climbs out onto the long nose of the spacecraft as Slippy climbs out of the backseat of the ship. The young warrior surveys his hostile new environment. Huge, twisted trees covered with vines and moss outline the misty landscape. "Slippy, I wonder if that water is safe?" asked Tyler. Slippy took a step forward, but then loses his balance and disappears with a splash into the water. "Slippy!" yelled Tyler. He dives in near the spot where Slippy fell. He surfaces and scans the water frantically until he sees a small periscope pop up. The periscope turns until it gets a fix on Tyler, then sticks his hand out of the water for a thumbs up, and starts through the water toward the muddy beach. Tyler smiles and follows. Then an underwater monster, only seen by its dorsal back, swims at Slippy and Tyler. Then a dark, ominously finned back breaks the surface. Tyler stops swimming for a second and sees the disturbing shape swimming toward him. Tyler swims for his life, racing past Slippy and finally scrambling up on shore. "Hurry, Slippy!" said Tyler. The thing swims up behind the little frog and dives, creating a loud clunk. Slippy's periscope disappears as he lets out a pathetic scream. "Slippy!" yelled Tyler as he pulls out his blaster. He wades a few feet into the murky pool looking for any sign of his little friend. The black surface is as still as death itself. A few bubbles begin to appear, then PHHEEWAATT! The runt-sized frog is spit out of the water, makes a graceful arc while screaming and comes crashing down in a patch of moss. Tyler immediately rushes over to him. "Slippy, are you okay?" asked Tyler.

"Wh..what happened? I could have sworn I was done for!" said Slippy.

"If you said you thought coming here was a bad idea, I'm beginning to agree with you" said Tyler. He starts to shake from the shivering cold as the fog begins to close in. He helps little Slippy upright and starts to clean him off. All is quiet except for an eerie and inhuman cry every once in awhile in the distance. Both the frog and the komodo dragon glance around at the spooky swamp-jungle that surrounds them. Sinister shadows move among the trees, as Tyler notices a tiny, but vicious pair of eyes wink out and disappear in a scutter of feet. "I'm sorry Slippy, I can't explain the urge that made me come here. It was part of a dream ... or ... maybe I'm just going crazy" said Tyler. He looks back at the slowly sinking spacecraft. "How are we going to get that thing flying again? What am I doing here?" asked Tyler.

"Beats me, boss. You brought us here" said Slippy.

* * *

Back in the asteroid field, still looking for the Great Fox, Darth Wolf's ship and other ships of the fleet starts blasting away asteroids as they searched for the ship. Darth Wolf stands in the hologram cage above the control deck. Before him are the hologram images of twenty Battleship Commanders. One of these images, the Commander of the ship just exploded after being hit by an asteroid, is fading quickly away at this moment. Another image, in the center and a little apart from the others, is faded and continually disrupted by static. It is the Captain Needa of the Star Destroyer which was most hotly on the tail of the Millennium Falcon. Admiral Piett and an aide stand behind the Dark Lord. "... which was the last time they appeared in any of our scopes. Considering the amount of damage we've sustained, they must have been destroyed ..." said Captain Needa in the hologram.

"They're alive, Captain. I know it and I want every ship available to sweep the asteroid field until they're found" said Darth Wolf. The Legion Star Captains fade off one by one as Darth Wolf turns to Admiral Piett. " Now what's so important it couldn't wait, Admiral? Speak up!" said Darth Wolf. The Admiral is scared white as a sheet and he's shaking. "It was ... Emperor Andross..." said Piett.

"Emperor Andross?" asked Darth Wolf.

"Yes, he commands you make contact with him ..." said Admiral Piett.

"Move this ship out of the asteroid field and into a position where we can send a clear transmission" said Darth Wolf.

"Yes, My Lord" said Admiral Piett.

"And code the signal to my private chamber" said Darth Wolf.

* * *

The pirate starship rests in a dark, dripping asteroid cave. It is so dark, the exact dimensions are impossible to determine. Fox and Falco are busy shutting down the engine and the electronic systems. Peppy and Krystal watch worriedly as all the service lights go out. Fox glances from the dimming lights to Krystal with a quick grin. "Getting kinda romantic in here" said Fox.

"Instead of flirting, you should get back to work" suggested Falco in a grumpy way.

"What are you so grouchy about?" asked Fox as he returns to work.

"Fox, I'm almost afraid to ask, but does shutting down all but emergency power important? And in other words, what should I do?" asked Peppy.

"We're going to need you to talk to the ship and find out what happened to our hyperdrive ...How good are you with a macrofuser, Your Holiness?" asked Fox. Suddenly, the ship lurches, causing all the loose items in the cockpit to go flying. "Whoa! What the..." said Falco.

" A tremor!" said Krystal.

"Sir, it's very possible this asteroid is not stable" said Peppy.

"I'm glad you're here to tell us these things ..." said Fox. The ship then begins a violent motion. "Shit! Not again!" said Falco.

"Hang on! Watch out" said Fox. The jolting movement throws Krystal across the cabin into Fox's arms. The motion stops as suddenly as it started. Fox and Krystal realize they are in each others arms. The pirate grins down at the girl as Falco watches the embrace with inscrutable interest. "Why, Princess, this is so sudden" said Fox.

"Very funny. You can let go now ... I'm getting angry" said Krystal.

"You don't look angry" said Fox.

"How do I look?" asked Krystal with an angry look.

"Beautiful" said Fox with feeling. Krystal flushes and averts her eyes. She's not exactly fighting to get free. But, of course, Fox blows it. "And excited" said Fox. The anger then rises in Krystal. "Sorry, Captain, being held by you isn't enough to get me excited" said Krystal with an angry tone.

"Well, I hope you don't expect more" said Fox.

"I don't expect anything, except to be left alone" said Krystal.

"Fine with me. But I'm afraid you'll have to let go" said Fox. He has lifted his arms lightly away, which makes it very clear that Krystal has, in fact, been returning his embrace. She realizes this and steps back, embarrassed and angry. Her words are measured. "Don't you think it's time we got to work on your ship ..." said Krystal and she turns and leaves the cockpit. Fox turns to his faithful falcon, who's been watching all this with Peppy. "Come on, Falco, let's tear into this flying short circuit before we get hit with another tremor" said Fox.

"Right with ya" said Falco and starts out of the cockpit with him.

"You too, rabbit" said Fox.

"I must admit there are times I don't understand your behavior" said Peppy.

* * *

The mist has disappeared a bit, but it is still a gloomy looking swamp. The X wing fighter has stopped sinking and is now only about one third above water. A transfer cable has been rigged between the starfighter and the shore. Slippy is on the back of the fighter sending a power case to Tyler on the edge of the swamp. "I think that will do it, Slippy. Come on back" said Tyler. Then he hears a loud snapping crash in the dense jungle right behind him. It is too dark to see anything, butTyler already has his light saber in his hand, waiting to be ignited. Nothing emerges from the obscure foliage so Tyler clips his weapon back to his utility belt and continues to unpack the gear. Meanwhile, Slippy has hooked a pulley from his belt to the transport cable and is whizzing toward his friend. The stubby little amphibian lands with ease. "You ready for some power?" asked Tyler. He has already ignited a little fusion furnace which throws off a warm glow. Tyler opens a container of processed food and sits before the thermal heater. "Now all I have to do is find this Pando ... if he even exists" said Tyler. He grimaces as he forces down the ill-tasting food. "This seems like a strange place to find a Jedi master ... Gives me the creeps" said Tyler.

"I'm with you, Tyler" said Slippy.

"There's something familiar about this place ... I feel like ..." said Tyler.

"You feel like what?" asked a strange voice, Hearing it, Tyler jumps out of his skin and Slippy screeches in terror. The young warrior grabs for his lightsaber as he spins around, looking for the speaker. Mysteriously, standing right in front of Tyler is a strange, blue gecko, not more than two feet tall. The wizened little thing is dressed in rags and it motions toward Tyler's sword. "... Like we're being watched" said Tyler looking at the gecko.

"Away put your weapon. I mean you no harm" said the gecko. After some hesitation, Tyler puts away his weapon, although he really doesn't understand why. Slippy watches with interest. "I'm wondering ... why are you here?" asked the gecko continiung.

"I'm looking for someone" said Tyler.

"Looking? Looking? You've found someone I'd say. Heh? Yes!" said the gecko.

"Yeah ..." said Tyler trying to keep from smiling.

"Help you I can ... yes ... yes" said the gecko.

"I'm looking for a great warrior" said Tyler.

"A great warrior?" asked the gecko. He shakes his head and said "Not many on those. Wars don't make one great" said the gecko. He jumps and lands on one of the cases of supplies. And he begins to rummage around. "Get away from there" said Tyler. Slippy moves to the edge of the case (almost eye level to the creature who is carelessly handling the supplies). "Hey, stay away from our stuff!" said Slippy. The gecko picks up the container of food Tyler was eating from and takes a bite. "Hey, that's my dinner!" said Tyler. The gecko spits out the bite he has taken and he makes a face. "Peewh! Awful, awful. Thank you, no. How get you so big eating food of this kind?" asked the gecko. He flips the container in Tyler's direction and reaches into one of His supply cases. "Listen, friend, we didn't mean to land here, and if I could get my fighter out of this puddle, I would, but I can't. So ..." said Tyler.

"Can't get your ship out? Have you tried? Have you tried?" asked the gecko. Then the gecko spots something of interest in Tyler's case. Tyler finally loses patience and grabs the case away. But the gecko retains his prize ... a tiny power lamp. The gecko examines it with delight. "Give me that!" said Tyler.

"Mine! Mine! Or I'll help you not" said the gecko retreating with it. Clutching the lamp, the gecko backs away from Tyler right into Slippy. "I don't want your help. I want my lamp back. I'll need it in this slimy mudhole" said Tyler.

"Mudhole? Slimy? My home this is" said the gecko. Slippy grabs hold of the lamp and the two are immediately engaged in a tug-of-war over it. "Give me that lamp!" said Slippy.

"Mine, mine. Give it back" said the gecko. The gecko lets go with one hand and whacks Slippy in a head with his wooden cane. "OW!" yelped Slippy and lets go.

"Mine, mine" said the gecko.

"Okay, Slippy, let him have it. Now get out of here, little fellow, we've got things to do" said Tyler now fed up.

"No, no! I'll stay and help you find your friend" said the gecko.

"I'm not looking for a friend. I'm looking for a Jedi Master" said Tyler.

"Oh, a Jedi Master. Different altogether. Pando you seek, Pando" said the gecko.

"You know the Jedi Master?" asked Tyler who seemed surprised and skeptical.

"Of course, yes. But now eat we must. Good food, I have good food. Come, come" said the gecko. With that, the creature scurries out of the clearing and down a path which is suddenly more apparent than before. Tyler looks after him, thinking, then start that way. "You'd better stay here and watch over the camp" said Tyler to Slippy and walks off.

"What! You're leaving me here?! By myself?!" asked Slippy when Tyler was almost out of sight.

"Slippy, now settle down ... I can take care of myself ... I'll be safe ... okay?" yelled Tyler and disappears. The little frog grows quiet as Tyler disappears from view.

* * *

Darth Wolf stands before a shimmering holographic image which slowly comes into focus. The image is that of Sate Pestage, Grand Vizier to His Eminence, Emperor Andross. "Sate Pestage, I would see the Emperor. He commands it" said Darth Wolf.

"I must warn you, Lord Wolf, Emperor Andross is in a foul mood. He bids you wait. Have you any progress to report?" asked Sate Pestage.

"The rebel base on Fichina has been destroyed. I am tracking down the survivors" said Darth Wolf.

"The Emperor will be with you in time" Sate Pestage.

"I wait at his convenience" said Darth Wolf.

* * *

While in the asteroid field, searching for the Great Fox. Two medium-sized Legion cruisers moving across the surface of the giant asteroid, dropping bombs which create powerful shock waves centered around blue explosions. The ships move over the crater in which the Great Fox is hiding. A faint ball of light emerges from the crater as a bomb hits bottom. The ship rattles and vibrates while Peppy is sitting at the main control panel. The flooring and part of the ceiling have been removed revealing a section of the complex powertrain. Falco's head pops upside-down out of a bundle of wires in the ceiling. "Are you guys feeling this earthquake?" asked Falco. Fox looks up from where he's working in one of the floor compartments. Princess Krystal, who is welding something nearby, also stops working and looks up at Falco. "That was no earthquake" said Fox.

"Felt like a hydro concussion … a Legion Cruiser" said Krystal.

"Oh my, they've found us" said Peppy. Everyone is quiet for a moment, waiting for a second blast. A very slight vibration is felt. "They're moving away" said Krystal.

"They're just trying to see if they can stir something up … we're safe" said Fox.

"Where have I heard that before?" asked Krystal sarcastically. Fox ignores her sarcasm and moves past her, rubbing against her in the tight quarters, to continue his work. She watches him for a moment, then goes back to her welding. Peppy uses an odd device to plug into the mainframe of the ship's system and the ship communicates back. "Where is Slippy when I need him? I don't know where your ship learned to communicate, but its dialect leaves something to be desired. It says the power coupling on the negative axis has been polarized. You'll have to replace it, I'm afraid" said Peppy. Falco nods his understanding and returns to his wires. Krystal finishes welding the valve she's been working on. She attempts to reengage the system by pulling on a lever attached to the valve. It doesn't budge. Fox notices her struggle, and moves to help her. She rebuffs him. "Easy, your worship. Only trying to help" said Fox.

"Would you please stop calling me that?" asked Krystal still struggling. Fox hears a new tone in her voice and he watches her pull on the lever. "Sure. I guess I make it difficult sometimes" said Fox.

"Yes, you do" said Krystal.

"You could be a touch warmer though" said Fox. He watches her reaction as he said "Admit it, against your better judgment you think I'm all right". She lets go of the lever and rubs her sore hand. "Sometimes, maybe ... occasionally, when you aren't acting like a scoundrel" said Krystal with a little smile, haltingly.

"That's quite a compliment" said Fox. With that, he takes her hand, turns it over and presses his lips into her palm. "Stop that" said Krystal.

"Why?" asked Fox. Krystal was then flushed and confused. "My hands are dirty" said Krystal. Fox kisses her hand again. She yanks it away and steps back. She can only move a few feet in the cramped space, but Fox does not follow her. "What are you afraid of?" asked Fox.

"Afraid of? Certainly not you Captain Mccloud ... or any other man in this galaxy" said Krystal. Fox looks at her with a piercing look. He's never looked handsomer, more dashing, more confident. He reaches out slowly and takes Krystal's hand again from where it is resting on a console. He draws it toward him. "Then why are you trembling?" asked Fox. Then, with an irresistible combination of physical strength and emotional power, the space pirate begins to draw Krystal toward him ... very slowly. "You know what I think? I think you like me because I'm a scoundrel. I think you haven't run into enough scoundrels in your life" said Fox. Krystal is now very close and the following exchange takes place as their faces draw even nearer. Krystal's voice is and excited whisper, in complete opposition to what she's saying. "Don't count on it. I happen to like nice men" said Krystal.

"Sure, they're safer. You always know what they're going to do. Trouble is, it gets a little dull"said Fox.

"There's nothing dull about a man I can depend on to be civilized" said Krystal.

"You mean a man you can control" said Fox.

"I do not!" said Krystal.

"Try and control this ..." said Fox and he kisses her now, with slow hot lips. He takes his time, as though he had forever, bending her body backward. She has never been kissed like this before, and it almost makes her faint. When he stops, she regains her breath and tries to work up some indignation, but finds it hard to talk. "You're wrong ... This isn't what..." said Krystal when he begins to kiss her again.

"... not what I ... want ..." said Krystal when his mouth stops her again. A swimming giddiness spins her around until, before she knows it, she is kissing him back. Finally, Fox breaks the kiss and looks at her. They stand there for a moment looking at each other. Krystal is totally, frantically confused by her feelings. First with her eyes, then with her body, she withdraws, detaches from Fox. She slips from his arms and hurries from the cabin. Fox stares after her thoughtfully, then turns his attention to the stuck lever. He gives it a confident, mighty pull. It doesn't budge. "Falco! Gimme a hand with this" said Fox.

* * *

A slight breeze moves the fog around in swirls. Slippy was all alone. The swamp had become even more foreboding. A light slapping sound can be heard across the water. He looks around looking for danger in every direction. He feels very alone, and attempts to warm several of his arms in front of the thermal heater. He whimpers a nervous little whistle. The gnarled trees thin out around a small moss-covered knoll where a strange, baroque mud house is built. The small, gnomish structure radiates a warm glow from its thick-glassed windows. The inside of the house is very plain, but cozy. Everything is in the same scale as the creature. The only thing out of place in the miniature room is Tyler, who is cramped by the four foot ceiling. He sits crossed-legged on the floor of the living room. The gecko is in an adjoining area, which serves as the kitchen, cooking up some incredible meal. The stove is a steaming hodgepodge of pots and pans. The wizened little creature scurries about chopping this, shredding that and showering everything with exotic herbs and spices. He rushes back and forth putting platters on the table in front of Tyler, who watches the creature impatiently. "... I told you, I'm not hungry" said Tyler.

"Patience. It's time to eat" said the gecko.

"Look, it smells good. I'm sure it's delicious But I don't know why we can't see Pando now" said Tyler.

"It's the Jedi's time to eat, too" said the gecko.

"Will it take long to get there? How far away is he?" asked Tyler.

"Not far, not far. Be patient. Soon you will see him. Why wish you become a Jedi?" asked the gecko.

"Because of my father, I guess" said Tyler. The gecko sighs deeply, then he speaks normally. "Oh, your father ... a powerful Jedi was he, powerful Jedi" said the gecko.

"How could you know my father? You don't even know who I am" said Tyler who is little angry now. Then he was fed-up and asked "Can't we get on with this already?". The creature turns away from Tyler and speaks to a third party. "No good is this. This will not do. I cannot teach him. The boy has no patience!" said the gecko being irritated. Tyler's head spins in that direction and he is startled to see the shimmering image of Benny Liono. "Benny!" said Tyler. But Benny is focused on the gecko. They ignore Tyler for the moment. The boy is bewildered, but over the next few exchanges it dawns on him that the little gecko is Pando, the Jedi Master. "He will learn patience" said Benny.

"Much anger in him, like in his father" said Pando.

"We've discussed this before" said Benny.

"I can be a Jedi. I'm ready" said Tyler. Pando then sits across the table from Tyler. "Ready are you? What know you of ready? I have trained Jedi for 800 years. My own counsel, I'll keep on who is to be trained" said Pando.

"Why not me?" asked Tyler.

"To become a Jedi takes the deepest commitment, the most serious mind" said Pando.

"He can do it" said Benny.

"This one I have watched a long time. All his life has he looked away ... to the horizon, to the sky, to the future. Never his mind on where he was, on what he was doing. Adventure, excitement ..." said Pando to Benny, indicating Tyler. Then he turns to Tyler. "A Jedi craves not these things!" said Pando. Tyler looks down, knowing it's true. "I have followed my feelings" said Tyler.

"You are reckless!" said Pando.

"He'll learn" said Benny.

"He's too old. Yes. Too old to start the training" said Pando. Then Tyler thinks he hears a tiny softening. "But it hasn't been wasted time. I've learned much already" said Tyler. Pando turns his piercing gaze on Tyler, as though the Jedi Master's huge eyes could somehow determine how much the boy has learned. After a long moment, the little gecko turns toward Benny, who meets his look evenly and seems almost to nod. "Will he finish what he begins?" asked Pando.

"We've come this far ... He is our only hope" said Benny. Pando concedes with a resigned look and Benny's image fades away. Pando continues to stare at the spot for a long time. "I will not fail you. I'm not afraid" said Tyler.

"You will be, my young one. Heh. You will be" said Pando turning slowly towards him.

* * *

The Dark Lord, Darth Wolf, is alone in his chamber. A strange sound is heard and light begins to play across Wolf's black figure. He looks up and bows quickly. A twelve foot hologram of the Galactic Emperor Andross materializes before Darth Wolf. The Emperor's face cannot be seen, for it is shrouded in dark robes with a monk's hood, reminiscent of the cloak worn by old Benny Liono. His voice is even deeper and more frightening than Darth Wolf's. "You may rise, my servant" said Emperor Andross. Darth Wolf rises, but he is afraid of his master and continually looks at his feet. "What is thy bidding, My Master?" asked Darth Wolf.

"There is a grave disturbance in The Force" said Emperor Andross.

"I have felt it" said Darth Wolf.

"Our situation is most precarious. We have a new enemy who could bring about our destruction" said Emperor Andross.

"Our destruction? Who?" asked Darth Wolf.

"The son of Rodriguez. You must destroy him ... or he will be our undoing" said Emperor Andross.

"He's not a Jedi, he's just a boy. Yodi-Benson could not have taught him so much that ..." said Darth Wolf.

"You are weak! I have seen it. The Force is strong with him. He must be destroyed" said Emperor Andross.

"But, if he could be turned, he would be a powerful ally" said Darth Wolf.

"Yes ... yes. That would be a great asset" said Emperor Andross with a long pause.

"He will join us or die, My Master" said Darth Wolf and kneels. The supreme Emperor passes a hand over the crouched Lord of the Sith and fades away.

* * *

Back on the Great Fox in the giant crater, the cockpit is quiet and lit only by the indicator lights on the control panel. Princess Krystal is sitting alone in the pilot's seat. She runs her hand across the control panel as she thinks of Fox, and the confusion he's created within her. Something catches her eye outside the cockpit window. With the reflection of the dash lights, it's hard to make out what it is. She moves closer to the glass and peers into the gloom. Suddenly, there are two large yellow eyes staring back at her. Leia is startled and screams as she jumps back into her seat, her heart pounding. There is a scurry of feet and a loud screech, and the eyes are gone. The young Princess catches her breath, jumps out of her chair and races from the cockpit. The lights go bright for a second, then go out again. Peppy turns to Falco who is looking over his shoulder at the control panel as Fox finishes with some wires. "Everything checks out here. If I might say so, I believe that should do it" said Peppy.

"Yeah" said Falco and turns as Krystal rushes into the cabin while Fox drops the final floor panel into place. "There's something out there!" said Krystal.

"Where?" asked Fox.

"Outside, in the cave" said Krystal. Then there's a sharp banging on the hull. "What the hell was that?" asked Falco as he looks up.

"It sounds like it's trying to get in" said Peppy.

"I'm going to see what it is" said Fox.

"Are you crazy?!" asked Krystal.

"Look, we just got this bucket going again. I'm not about to let some varmint tear it apart ..." said Fox. He grabs a breath mask off a rack and Falco does likewise as Krystal follows. "If there's more than one, you're going to need help" said Krystal and puts on the breath mask and leaves with them. Peppy looks around and sees that he's been deserted. "But that leaves me here all alone!" said Peppy. Outside the ship, it is very dark and dank inside the huge asteroid cave. Too dark to see what is tearing apart the ship. "Up there!" said Falco through his breath mask, pointingover the jutting cockpit. A five-foot shape can be seen moving across the top of the Great Fox. The leathery creature lets out a screech as Fox blasts it with a laser bolt. The black shape stumbles, then tumbles off the spaceship and lands at the feet of the Princess. She leans over and studies the thing. "Looks like some kind of Mynock" said Krystal.

"There will be more of them. They always travel in groups. And there's nothing they like better than to attach themselves to ships. Just what we need right now" said Fox looking around. Then Krystal stamps her foot on the floor of the cave. "This asteroid has the strangest consistency ... Look at the ground, it's not like rock at all" said Krystal. Fox kneels and studies the ground, then attempts to study the outline of the cave. Then there is a Mynock screech in the distance. "There's an awful lot of moisture in here" said Fox. He unholsters his blaster and fires at the far side of the huge cave. Moments later, the cavern begins to shake and the ground begins to buckle. "I was afraid of that" said Fox realizing what is going on here.

"Let's get out of here!" said Falco and starts for the ship. Krystal and Fox follow quickly. As soon as Fox and Krystal are on board, Falco closes the main hatch. The ship continues to shake and heave. "Falco, fire her up! We're getting out of here" said Fox. Peppy and Falco head for the cockpit as Fox rushes to the control panel in the hold area and checks the scopes as Krystal follows. "It's just another tremor, the Legion is still out there. I don't think it's safe to" said Krystal. Fox rushes past her and heads for the cockpit. "There's no time to discuss this in committee" said Fox and with that he's gone. The main engines of the Great Fox begin to whine. She races after him, bouncing around in the shaking ship. "I am not a committee!" said Krystal getting angry. Fox is already in the pilot's seat pulling back on the throttle. The earthquake begins to stop and Krystal enters. "Those Star Destroyers will spot us long before you can get into light speed. You can't make the jump in this asteroid field" said Krystal.

"Strap yourself in, sweetheart, we're taking off!" said Fox.

"But the tremors have stopped" said Krystal. The ship begins to move forward, the sides of the cave move away. "SON OF A—WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS THAT?!" said Falco noticing something outside the cockpit window. Outisde, there were a row of jagged white stalagmites and stalactites surrounding the entrance. The entrance of the cave is growing smaller. Fox pulls hard on the throttle as the ship surges forward. "I see it Falco, hang on" said Fox.

"The entrance is collapsing!" exclaimed Krystal.

"We're doomed. Goodbye, Mistress Krystal. Goodbye, Captain ..." said Peppy.

"Not collapsing, honey. It's closing! This is no cave ..." said Fox.

"What?" asked Krystal.

"Oh my, no!" said Peppy. Krystal's mouth drops open as the rocks of the cave entrance are revealed to be giant teeth quickly closing around the tiny ship. "Bank, Falco!" said Fox. The Great Fox rolls on its side and barely makes it between two of the monster's teeth before the huge jaw slams closed. The monstrous slug-type creature moves its head out of the cave as the Great Fox flies out of its mouth into relative safety. The monster tilts its head as it watches the starship fly away. The Great Fox races out of the asteroid crater into the deadly rain of the asteroid storm.


	16. Chapter 16: Training

Chapter: 16

Training

Back on Aquas, Pando is sitting on a branch high in one of the bog's weird trees. His legs straddle the branch and clasped in his webbed feet is Tyler's laser sword. On the ground below, Tyler sets himself up and jumps toward Pando. He jumps incredibly well for a human, but it doesn't bring him close to his object.

* * *

Next, Tyler then runs through the dense jungle on the last leg of what must have been quite a marathon. Pando rides in a pouch on Tyler's back. The young apprentice is sweaty and exhausted. He stumbles into the clearing where Slippy has been patiently waiting. As Tyler is about to collapse, Pando throws a small metal bar in front of him. Tyler ignites his laser sword and swings at it. He missed and the bar falls to the ground, and Tyler does too. "I can't ... Too tired" said Tyler who is breathless.

"It would be in seven pieces, were you a Jedi" said Pando.

"I thought I was in good shape" said Tyler gasping.

"Yes, but by what standard, ask I? Forget your old measures. Unlearn, heh, unlearn" said Pando.

* * *

Then, at the edge of a wide pond, Pando sits on a log. In his mouth is a Gimer Stick, a short twig with three little branches at the far end. Tyler is nowhere in sight, but now we begin to hear the sound of someone crashing through the foliage. Suddenly, Tyler appears on the far side of the pond at a run and leaps out toward Pando. It's an extraordinary leap, but he falls short by six feet, creating a huge splash, which drenches Pando and his Gimer Stick.

* * *

During the next training, tn the bog clearing, Pando and Tyler sit facing two bowling ball-size rocks as Slippy observes from the side. Tyler stares at the rocks, Pando stares at Tyler. Slowly, one of the rocks lifts from the ground and floats up to rest on the other. Tyler smiles with satisfaction and turns to Pando for approval. The floating rock tumbles off. Next, Tyler's face is upside-down and showing enormous strain. Soon we see why. He is standing on his hands and Pando is perched up on Tyler's feet. Pando taps Tyler's leg. Tyler focuses and quickly removes one hand. His body wavers, but he maintains his balance. "Tyler! Tyler!" said Slippy as he races up to his friend. Tyler tries to maintain his balance, desperately and finally collapses as Pando jumps clear. "Oh, Slippy, what is it?" asked Tyler feeling a little annoyed.

"Look!" said Slippy and point to what he was talking about. Tyler looks and rushes over the water's edge to see that his X wing fighter has sunk almost from sight. "Oh no. We'll never get it out now" said Tyler. Pando stamps his foot in irritation. "So sure are you? Tried have you? Always with you it can't be done. Hear you nothing that I say?" asked Pando. Tyler looks uncertainly out at the ship. "Master, moving rocks is one thing, but this is a little different" said Tyler.

"No! No different! The differences are in your mind. Throw them out! No longer of use are they to you" said Pando getting irritated.

"Okay. I'll give it a try" said Tyler quietly and starts focusing.

"No. Try not. Do, do. Or do not. There is no try" said Pando. Tyler closes his eyes and tries to think the ship out. The fighter begins to shake a little, but doesn't rise. Tyler tries as hard as he can. "I can't. It's too big" said Tyler.

"Size has no meaning. It matters not. Look at me. Judge me by my size do you?" asked Pando. Tyler shakes his head no. "And well you shouldn't. For my ally is The Force. And a powerful ally it is. All of life feeds it and makes it grow. Its energy surrounds us and binds us. Luminous beings are we ... not this crude matter. Feel it you must. Feel the flow. Feel The Force around you ... Here, between you and I and that tree and that rock ... Yes, everywhere, waiting to be felt and used ... Yes, even between this land and that ship!" said Pando. With that, Pando, Jedi master, raises his arm. The huge X wing fighter moves magically out of the muddy swamp and lands gently on the shore. Slippy runs behind some barrels in terror, but Tyler is amazed. "I don't believe it" said Tyler.

"That is why you fail" said Pando.

* * *

Darth Wolf stands in the back control area of the bridge with a motley group of men and creatures on his Star Destroyer. Admiral Piett and one of his star captains stand at the front of the bridge and watch the group with scorn. "Bounty hunters! Why should he bring them into this? The rebels won't escape us-" said Admiral Piett.

"Sir, we have a priority signal from the Star Destroyer Vengeful" interrupted the controller. The group standing before Darth Wolf is a bizarre array of galactic fortune hunters: there is Scales, a dangerous and vicious Sharpclaw general of his own army, who is now a bounty hunter; Coyote and Scar, two battle-scarred, mangy jackals; IG-88, a battered, tarnished chrome war aparoid; and Panther Caroso, a panther in a weapon-covered armored space suit without a helmet, whose armor has a tattoo of a black rose on it. "... there will be a substantial reward for the one who finds the Great Fox. You are free to use any methods necessary, but I want proof ... no disintegrations" said Darth Wolf. At that moment, Admiral Piett approaches Darth Wolf in a rush of excitement. "My Lord, we have them!" said Admiral Piett.

* * *

The Great Fox was once again pursued by a firing Legion Star Destroyer. A large asteroid about the same size as the Great Fox tumbles towards the Great Fox. The tiny starship banks to miss the giant asteroid as smaller rocks pelt its surface and it roars away. The asteroid grows small in the distance as it explodes harmlessly on the Star Destroyer. The ship shudders as flak explodes near the cockpit window. Peppy is watching a tracking scope of the side control panel. Krystal watches tensely out the window. "I can see the edge of the asteroid field, sir" said Peppy.

"Good. Soon as we're clear, we'll kick this baby into hyperdrive" said Fox. The Great Fox races right to left, followed by the Star Destroyer, firing away. "Finally! Thank god we're leaving this place!" said Falco as the rain of asteroids begins to subside. A bolt from the Star Destroyer creates a huge explosion on the back side of the Great Fox. The ship lurches to one side, then rights itself. Fox corrects the attitude of the ship. "You still with me pal?" asked Falco to Fox.

"I'm with you, Falco. Let's vacate the area. Stand-by for light speed. This time they get the surprise. Hang on ..." said Fox. He pulls back on the hyperspace throttle... and nothing happens. Flak bursts continue outside. Fpx becomes frantic. "This isn't fair!" said Fox.

"It's still broken, man!" asked Falco angrily. Fox desperately pulls back on the throttle again. "Couldn't be, I checked the transfer circuits, just like you said!" said Fox.

"It's all your fault, Fox!" yelled Falco.

"I tell you this time it's not my fault. I'm sure I checked it" said Fox looking sheepish on the defensive

"No lightspeed?" asked Krystal almost expecting it.

"It's not my fault. I can't understand it!" said Fox.

"Sir, we've lost the rear deflector shield. One more direct hit on the back quarter and we're done for" said Peppy.

"Well, what now?" asked Krystal. Fox thinks for a moment, makes a decision and pulls back onn a lever. "Sharp bank, Falco. Let's turn this bucket around" said Fox.

"Turn around?" asked Falco being puzzled.

"You heard me, turn around! Full power on the front shield" said Fox.

"You're going to attack them?!" asked Krystal.

"Sir, if I might point out, the odds of surviving a direct assault on an Legion Star Destroyer are ..." said Peppy.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Falco. The Great Fox does a twisting turn and heads right at the Star Destroyer. There was plenty of bobbing and weaving to avoid the numerous flak bursts.

* * *

Lots of excitement on the bridge of the Star Destroyer as the tiny spaceship races low across the hull headed directly at the huge windows of the bridge area. Alarms go off everywhere. "He's coming in too low to hit!" said the deck officer.

"We're going to collide!" said the tracking officer.

"Shields up? He's insane!" said Captain Needa.

"Look out!" said the deck officer. At the last minute, the Great Fox veers off and out of sight. "Track them, they may come around for another pass" said Captain Needa.

"That's strange" said the tracking officer.

"What is it?" asked Captain Needa.

"The ship doesn't appear on any of our scopes" said the tracking officer.

"It couldn't have disappeared … Could a ship that small have a cloaking device?" asked Captain Needa.

"No, sir … Maybe they went into light speed at the last second" said the deck officer.

"Then why did they attack? They could have gone into hyperspace when they cleared the asteroid field" said Captain Needa.

"Well, there's no trace of them, sir, no matter how they did it. The only logical explanation is that they went into lightspeed ..." said the tracking officer.

"Sir, Lord Wolf demands an update on the pursuit ... What should he be told?" asked the deck officer. The captain looks at his aide with a resigned expression. "I am responsible for this. Get the shuttle ready. When we rendezvous with Lord Wolf, I will apologize to him myself ... Turn around and scan the area one more time" said Captain Needa.

* * *

Tyler lies motionless in the mud with Slippy leaning over him. Two glowing balls about the size of baseballs hover above them like mosquitoes and occasionally the angry Slippy swats at them, but they move just out of the stubby amphibian's reach. Slippy called to his friend several times, but gets no response. Slippy turns toward Pando, who is sitting quietly nearby chewing on his Gimer Stick, and begins to scold the little Jedi Master. Slippy turns back to Tyler. He takes out his taser and sticks it on his body. He presses the button and there was a short electronic yap, and Tyler jumps awake with a start. The young Jedi shakes his head clear and rubs his shoulder. He is very angry. His glare moves between Pando and the two glowing balls. "Concentration. Heh? Concentration" said Pando.

"I thought those seekers were set for stun!" said Tyler who is now pissed off.

"That they are" said Pando.

"They're a lot stronger than I'm used to" said Tyler.

"That would matter not were The Force flowing through you. Higher you'd jump! Faster you'd move! Open yourself to The Force you must" said Pando. Slippy moves away as the fed-up Tyler grabs his laser sword from the mud, ignites it and jumps up. "I'm open to it now! I feel it. Come on, you little flying blasters!" said Tyler. As he moves toward the hovering balls with a poised saber and ferocious look, they draw away, retreating to the area around Pando's head. "No, no. This will not do. Anger is what you feel" said Pando.

"But I feel The Force flowing!" said Tyler.

"Anger, fear, aggression! The dark side of The Force are they. Easily they flow ... quick to join you in a fight. Beware, beware, beware of them. A heavy price is paid for the power they bring" said Pando. Tyler lowers his light saber, confused. "Price? What do you mean?" asked Tyler.

"The dark side beckons. But if once start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny. Consume you it will … as it did Yodi-Benson's apprentice" said Pando.

"Lord Wolf ... Is the dark side stronger?" asked Tyler.

"No, no. Easier, quicker, more seductive" said Pando.

"But how am I to know the good side from the dark?" asked Tyler.

"You will know. When you are at peace ... calm ... passive. A Jedi uses The Force for knowledge and defense. Never for attack" said Pando.

"But tell me why ..." said Tyler.

"No! Nothing more will I tell you now. Clear your mind of questions ... Quiet now be ... at peace ..." said Pando. Tyler stops protesting, and relaxes his body. "... Yes ... calm ..." said Pando. Tyler closes his eyes, tries to clear his thoughts. " ... passive ... Let yourself go ..." soothed Pando. After a long moment, Pando makes the tiniest little gesture and the two glowing balls near his head race toward Tyler, firing stun bolts. Tyler immediately springs to life, but in a lovely, graceful way. He moves incredibly fast, deflecting bolts thrown at him from all directions, jumping incredibly high. The seeker attack stops as suddenly as it started and the two balls retreat to either side of Pando's head. Slippy lets out a sigh and shakes his head. Tyler grins proudly at Pando who continues to chew away. "Much progress do you make, young one. Stronger do you grow" said Pando. Tyler is bursting with his achievement as two more glowing seekers float into view from behind Pando's back, making a poised line of four above Pando. Tyler's grin melts away.

* * *

The dead body of Captain Needa lies at the feet of Darth Wolf. Two stormtroopers pick it up and carry it quickly away as Admiral Piett and two of his captains hurry up to the Dark Lord. "Lord Wolf, our ships have completed their scan of the area and found nothing. The Great Fox definitely went into lightspeed. It's probably on the other side of the galaxy by now" said Admiral Piett.

"Alert all commands. Calculate every possible destination along their last known trajectory and disburse the fleet to search for them. Don't fail me again, Admiral, I've had quite enough!" said Darth Wolf.

"Yes, My Lord. We'll find them" said Admiral Piett. Then he turns to the captain and aide, a little more worried than when he arrived. "Deploy the fleet" said Admiral Piett.

* * *

Unaware to them, the Great Fox has never left at all. It was actually still around. It was attached to one of the Star Destroyers and hidden from view. Everyone is hanging in their chairs sideways. Peppy was knocked out by Falco due to his unending compliant. Krystal glances at Fox. "You could have warned him before your friend knocked him out" said Krystal.

"Oh, so sorry! Didn't mean to offend your friend. You think braking and shutting down in that amount of time is easy?" asked Fox.

"I'm still not sure what you've accomplished" said Krystal.

"Falco, check the manual release on the landing claws" said Fox.

"Sure" said Falco as he struggles from his seat, and climbs out of the cabin.

"What'd you have in mind for your next move?" asked Krystal.

"The fleet is finally breaking up. I'm hoping they'll follow standard Legion procedure and dump their garbage before they go into light speed" said Fox pointing out the window. Krystal gets it after a moment. She smiles and pats Fox like a puppy. "Not bad, hot shot, not bad. Then what?" asked Krystal.

"Then we have to find a safe port around here. Got any ideas?" asked Fox.

"That depends. Where are we?" asked Krystal.

"Here ... near the Anoat system" said Fox. He points to a configuration of small light points on a computer map screen on the control panel. Krystal slips out of her chair and moves next to the handsome pilot. Several systems flash by on the computer screen. "Funny, I have the feeling I've been in this area before. Let me check my logs" said Fox.

"You keep logs? My, how organized" said Krystal.

"Well, sometimes ... Ah-hah, I knew it! Bill Grey" said Fox.

"Never heard of that system" said Krystal.

"Bill's not a system, he's a man. A gambler, con-artist ... all-around scoundrel ... your kind of guy. The system is called Bespin. It's a ways from here, but reachable" said Fox.

"A mining colony" said Krystal reading from the computer.

"A Tibanna gas mine. Bill won it in a sabacc match, or so he claims. Bill and I go way back" said Fox.

"Can you trust him?" asked Krystal.

"No. But he has no love for the Legion, that much I know ..." said Fox.

"Yo, they're releasing the garbage!" said Falco's voice on the intercom. Fox quickly changes his readouts and stretches to look out the cockpit window. "I see it, Falco, I see it … Prepare the manual release" said Fox. Then he turns to Krystal. "Here goes nothing, sweetheart" said Fox. He leans back in his chair and gives her an inviting smiles. She thinks for a moment, shakes her head and a grin creeps across her face and she gives him a quick kiss. "You do have your moments ... Not many, but you do have them" said Krystal.

"Let 'er go, Falco" said Fox. The Great Fox then unattaches itself from the ship and went through the pile of junk and garbage. It starts its engines and races off into the distance as the junk slowly drifts away. Then, Panther Caroso's ship appears and moves after the Great Fox.

* * *

Tyler runs through the Bog, jumping incredibly high over roots, doing amazing double flips across mud holes, racing in and out of the heavy ground fog. Pando again rides on Tyler's neck. Pando tosses a silver bar high above Tyler, but behind him. The young warrior instantly turns and cuts the bar into four pieces. Pando is pleased, but Tyler is suddenly distracted, wary. "Four this time! The Force you feel" said Pando.

"Yes ... I also feel danger … death. Something's not right" said Tyler. He turns to see a huge, tangled, dead black tree. It's base is surrounded by a few feet of water. Giant, twisted roots form a dark and sinister cave near one side. Tyler lets Pando down to the ground. He stares at the tree, breathing hard. "You brought me here purposely" said Tyler. Pando sits on a large root, and pulls out his chew stick. "I feel cold" said Tyler

"This tree is strong with the dark side of The Force. A servant of evil it is. Into it you must go" said Pando.

"What's in there?" asked Tyler.

"Only what you take with you" said Pando. Tyler looks warily between the tree and Pando. He ignites his light saber and steps into the water. "Your weapon ... you won't need it" said Pando. Tyler gives the tree a long look, then shakes his head. He wades across the water and steps into the darkness of the cave. Tyler moves into almost total darkness. It's wet and slimy. The young Jedi can barely make out the edge of the passage. Suddenly, he is enveloped by a thick spider web-like membrane. He thrashes to clear himself and cuts through it with his laser sword. When he is free of it, he holds the saber out before him. Five inches from his face, a beetle the size of Tyler's hand scurries up the wall to join its mates. Tyler draws back only a moment, then pushes deeper into the cave. The space widens around him, but he can feel that rather than see it. His sword casts the only light. Tyler peers into the darkness. It has become very quiet here. There is a long, long beat. And then a loud HISS! Darth Wolf appears across the blackness, illuminated by his just-ignited laser sword. Immediately, he charges Tyler, saber before him. He is upon him in seconds, but Tyler sidesteps perfectly and slashes at Darth Wolf with his sword, and is decapitated. His head and helmet fly from his shoulders as his body disappears into the darkness. The metallic banging of the helmet fills the cave as Darth Wolf's head spins and bounces, smashes on the floor and stops. For one instant, it sits whole on the floor. Then it cracks vertically. The black helmet and breath mask fall away to reveal ... Tyler's head. Across the space, the standing Tyler gasps at the sight, wide-eyed in terror. The decapitated head fades away, as in a vision.


	17. Chapter 17: Cloud City

Chapter: 17

Cloud City

The Great Fox has then finally arrived at the planet Bespin. As they head through the atmosphere, they find themselves flying through the huge billowing clouds that form a canyon as the ship banks around them. Then two twin pod cloud car races over and toward the Great Fox. But apparantly, these ships are firing at the Great Fox, but only warning shots are used. Inside, Fox communicates with the pilots of the twin pod cloud cars. "No ... I do not have a landing permit ... my registration is … " said Fox as flak bursts outside the cockpit window and rattles the ship's interior. Krystal looks worried. "Standing by ... any aggressive move will bring about your destruction" said the intercom voice from the twin pod cloud cars.

"Rather touchy, aren't they?" asked Peppy.

"I thought you knew this person?" asked Krystal.

"Well, it's been awhile" said Fox.

"What about that time you won this ship from him and he was upset?" asked Falco.

"That was a long time ago. I'm sure he's forgotten all about it, and so should you" said Fox.

"Permission granted to land on platform 327 ... any deviation of flight pattern will bring about your-" said the intercom voice, but Fox snaps it off. Fox was pretty angry at this as Falco turns to him and grunts. Fox turns to the worried Princess and Peppy. "He'll help us ... We go way back … really. Don't worry" said Fox. Krystal doesn't look convinced. "Who's worried?" asked Krystal. As the Great Fox was escorted by the twin cloud cars, they arrived at a floating city in the clouds known as Cloud City. They fly low to the city and land on one of the platforms. After it lands, Bill Grey, a suave, dashing bulldog in his thirties leads a group of aides and bodyguards toward the landing platform. The group, like the other citizens of the city, is a motley collection of anthropomorphic animals. Bill has a grim expression on his face as he exits onto the landing platform. Fox and Krystal stand at the open door, armed. Behind them stands Falco, also armed. They survey the scene warily. A dawn wind whips at Bill and his troops as they march across the narrow bridge leading to the landing platform. "I don't like this" said Krystal to Fox in a low voice.

"It'll be all right. Trust me. And keep your eyes open. You wait here" said Fox feeling uncertain. He walks down the ramp, followed by Falco. Bill has a pleased, proprietory look on his face as he gazes at the ship, which fades to a neutral look as he stops ten feet from Fox. The two men eye each other carefully. Bill just shakes his head. "Why you slimy, double-crossing no-good swindler ... am I glad to see you" said Bill who starts to smile.

"No hard feelings?" asked Fox being skeptical.

"Are you kidding?" asked Bill.

"I always said you were a gentleman" said Fox.

"I'll bet" said Bill. Then the two old friends embrace, laughing and chuckling. "How you doing, Falco? Still wasting your time with this clown, eh?" asked Bill.

"Doing well, Bill" said Falco.

"Right" said Bill. Krystal starts down the ramp, followed by Peppy. Bill glances up at Krystal and does a slow take. "Hello! What have we here? Welcome, I am Bill Grey, Administrator of this facility … and who might you be?" asked Bill.

"You may call me Krystal" said Krystal. Bill bows before Krystal and kisses her hand. "And I am-" said Peppy. But before Peppy can finish his introduction, Fox has put his arm around Bill and steered away from Krystal, back toward the city. "She's traveling with me, Bill and I don't intend to gamble her away, so you might as well forget she exists" said Fox. Bill glances longingly over his shoulder at Krystal who is following behind the two old friends. "That won't be easy, my friend … What brings you here, anyway?" asked Bill.

"Repairs ..." said Fox.

"What have you done to my ship?" asked Bill mocking panic. Fox smiles, and explains over his shoulder to Krystal "Bill used to own the Great Fox. And he sometimes forgets that he lost it fair and square" explained Fox. Bill concedes this with a little gesture, and speaks to Krystal. "That ship saved my life a few times. It's the fastest hunk of machinery in the galaxy" said Bill. Then he looks at Fox. "What's wrong with her?" asked Fox.

"Hyperdrive" said Fox.

"I'll have my people get to work on it right away. Hate the thought of the Great Fox without her heart" said Bill. The group has crossed the narrow bridge and entered the city. They walk down the lovely art-deco passageway, rounding several corners and passing many small plazas as they go. Peppy legs a bit behind. "How's your mining operation going?" asked Fox.

"Not as well as I'd like. We're a small outpost and not very self-sufficient. I've had supply problems of every kind and ..." said Bill when he catches Fox grinning at him.

"What's so funny?" asked Bill.

"Nothing. I never would have guessed that underneath that wild schemer I knew was a responsible leader and businessman … But you wear it well" said Fox. Bill is reflective, and he looks at Fox a moment. "Seeing you sure brings back a few things ..." said Bill and shakes his head.

"Yeah, I'm responsible these days. It's the price of success. And you know what, Fox, you were right all along. It's over-rated" said Bill and then he and Fox laughed together. As the lagging Peppy passes a doorway, he hears the muffled beeping and whistling of an R-2 unit. "Oh, an R-2 unit, I'd almost forgotten what they sound like ..." said Peppy as he entered. As Peppy is about to reach another doorway, the door to the main passage closes behind him. He looks into the room. "Oh my! ... Those look like-" said Peppy when someone shot a stun gun at him that sent him flying. Bill, Fox and Krystal continue down the corridor unaware of what has happened Peppy. Falco glances around, sensing something suspicious the air, but shrugs his shoulders and follows the group.

* * *

Back on Aquas, and once again, Pando sits on the high branch with Tyler's laser sword clasped in his webbed feet. Far below, Tyler sets, then jumps. This time he not only grabs the sword but soars an extra couple feet, high enough to flash a quick grin at Pando, eye to eye.

* * *

Next, Tyler is standing on one hand again, with Pando perched up on his feet. But now Tyler's face shows less strain, more concentration. Suddenly, Tyler holds his four fingers off the ground. And he is now balancing on his thumb.

* * *

Slippy is busy washing down the X wing fighter, Tyler and Pando are sitting in the camp facing each other. The young warrior's eyes are closed. "Be calm. Through The Force, things you will see: other places, other thoughts, the future, the past, old friends long gone" said Pando.

"How's the boy doing?" asked Benny's voice.

"A most gifted apprentice ... if concentrate he would!" said Pando. Tyler turns to see the image of Benny fade away. "Benny? Benny?" asked Tyler.

"Free your mind and return he will" said Pando.

"My mind fills with so many images" said Tyler.

"Control, control you must learn of what you see. Not easy, not fast" said Pando.

"I see a city in the clouds" said Tyler.

"Bespin. I see it too ... Friends you have there, heh? Concentrate and see them you will" said Pando.

"I see them! ... They're in pain … they're suffering" said Tyler.

"It is the future you see" said Pando.

"Will they die?" asked Tyler.

"Difficult to see. Always in motion is the future ... Back away, frog!" said Pando when Slippy was crowded with him. Slippy immediately moves away as Tyler gets up and starts gathering up his things. "They're my friends" said Tyler.

"Foreknowledge is helpful, but painful sometimes and dangerous too. You have far to go in your training" said Pando. Hearing this, Tyler is stopped cold by Pando's words. Gloom shrouds him as he plops down and Slippy comes over to comfort him.

* * *

Sunlight pours through the skylight in a large art-deco living area onto which four apartments open in Cloud City. Fox slouches in a lounge chair with his feet on a table. He aims his blaster at a glow globe and makes a firing sound with his tongue. He turns to see Krystal standing in the doorway to her apartment. Fox is knocked out by the sight. He holsters his blaster distractedly as he ogles the radiant Krystal. She has changed from her cold weather pants and jacket to a lovely dress. Her hair is up, tied with ribbons. "What are you staring at?" asked Krystal.

"Who's staring?" asked Fox feeling ga-ga.

"You look silly" said Krystal.

"You look great" said Fox.

"Has Peppy turned up yet?" asked Krystal feeling embarrased.

"Huh? Oh. Your friend's been gone too long just to be lost. He may have gotten into some trouble. Falco went to look for him. Come over here. I want to check this out" said Fox and he pats a spot on his lounge. Krystal thinks it over a moment, then walks over and settles next to Fox, who's overjoyed with her apparent pliancy. He's about to envelop her when she throws on the ice water. "I hope Tyler made it to the fleet all right" said Krystal.

"Tyler! I'm sure he's fine. Probably sitting around wondering what we're doing right now" said Fox and he puts his arm around her. They are ready to kiss when the door zaps open. Falco comes in carrying the unconscious Peppy and puts him down on the couch. "Yo! I found him in a hallway! It looked like he got shot by a stun gun" said Falco.

"You found him in a hallway? ..." asked Fox.

"Something's wrong here. Your friend Bill is very charming, but I don't trust him" said Krystal.

"Well, I do trust him. Bill's an old friend. Must have been an accident" said Fox. Then there is a buzz and the door slides open revealing Bill and a pair of body guards. "Sorry, am I interrupting anything?" asked Bill.

"Not really" said Krystal.

"I must say, your beauty is unparalleled. Truly you belong here with us among the clouds" said Bill.

"Thanks" said Krystal in an icy tone.

"Would you care to join me for a little refreshment?" asked Bill. Fox looks at Bill suspiciously. "Food, you say? Well, I'm starving!" said Falco.

"Everyone's invited, of course" said Bill. Krystal takes Bill's proffered arm and the group turns to go. Then Bill spots Peppy unconscious on the couch. "What happened to your friend?" asked Bill. Fox and Krystal exchange a quick glance. "An accident. Nothing we can't handle" said Fox as they leave the room.

* * *

Krystal walks between Fox and Bill as Falco and the two bodyguards follow a short distance behind. Long shafts of light pour across the corridor between tall columns. "... We are a free station and do not fall under the jurisdiction of the Venomian Empire" said Bill.

"You're part of the mining guild then?" asked Krystal.

"Not actually ... Our operation is small enough not to be noticed, so you might say we're enterprisers. Most of our trade is, well … unofficial" said Bill. The corridor opens onto a veranda which overlooks the spiraled top of the city into the City Plaza. "It's a lovely outpost" said Krystal.

"Yes, we keep pollution down by having the power reactor far below the city. It's connected by a transfer shaft" said Bill. They re-enter the corridor and head for a huge doorway at the far end. Falco begins to sense something suspicious again. "Hey, Fox, I don't like this" said Falco.

"Not now, Falco. Bill, aren't you afraid the Venomian Empire might discover this little operation and shut you down?" asked Fox.

"That's always been the danger. It's loomed like a shadow over everything we've built here. But circumstances have developed which will insure security. You see, I've just made a deal that will keep the Venomian Empire out of here forever ..." said Bill. The mighty doors to the dining room slide open and the group enters the elegant room. At the far end of a huge banquet table sits, Darth Wolf. At his side and slightly behind him is standing Panther Caroso, the bounty hunter. Faster than the wink of an eye, Fox has drawn his blaster and popped off a couple of quick shots directly at Darth Wolf. The Dark Lord quickly raises his hand, deflecting the bolts into one of the side walls, where they explode harmlessly. Just as quickly, Fox's weapon zips out of his grip and mysteriously flies across the room into Vader's hand. The evil presence calmly places the gun on the table in front of him. "I would be honored if you would join us. Have some nourishment, for it will be your last meal" said Darth Wolf. Then all the stormtroopers appeared and surrounded them as Fox gives Bill a mean look. "I had no choice. They arrived right before you did. I'm sorry" said Bill.

"I'm sorry too" said Fox.

* * *

In the bog clearing, Pando watches as Tyler stares at two equipment cases from the supplies of his fighter as Slippy watches from nearby. Now the two cases lift into the air and exchange places. Tyler smiles to himself feeling strong and playful. Now he lifts the two equipment cases again, plus a bewildered Slippy, who is roughly the same size. Finally, Tyler is squatting before Pando's little stove, working over a chaos of steaming pots, chopping, stirring and sprinkling in a manner strongly reminiscent of Pando, who, by the way, is not around. Suddenly, a painful vision fills Tyler's mind. He winces and stops his cooking for a few moments. It passes away, Tyler shakes it off and goes back to his cooking. After a few long beats, behind Luke's back and unseen by him, three of Pando's glowing-ball seekers float quietly into view. They pause, then race toward Tyler firing stun bolts. The young Jedi instantly twists to face them, deflecting all the bolts with the pot lid in his left hand and the spoon in his right. It is almost dark. In the woods, Slippy moves towards and stops within sight of Pando's house. A warm light pours out of the house illuminating Tyler who is asleep on the ground. A blanket lies half-off Tyler. Slippy carefully pulls it up to fully cover him. As Slippy moves away, Tyler begins reacting to a nightmare. He moans … opens his eyes wide and sits up. Pando comes to the doorway and looks out. "I can't keep the vision out of my head ... My friends ... they're in trouble ... I feel that ..." said Tyler to Pando. Suddenly the shimmering image of Benny Liono appears before Tyler. " ... Tyler, you must not go" said Benny.

"But Fox and Krystal will surely die" said Tyler.

"You don't know that. Even I cannot see their fate" said Benny.

"I can help them!" said Tyler.

"You're not ready yet. You still have much to learn" said Benny.

"I feel The Force." said Tyler.

"But you cannot control it. This is a dangerous time for you, Tyler. You are now most susceptible to the temptations of the dark side" said Benny.

"Yes, yes. To Yodi-Benson you listen young one. The tree. Remember your failure at the tree! Heh?" asked Pando.

"I've learned so much since then. And I'll return to finish ... I promise that, master" said Tyler.

"Will you? You underestimate The Emperor Andross. It is you he wants ... that is why your friends suffer" said Benny.

"And that is why I must go" said Tyler.

"Tyler, I will not lose you to the Emperor, as I lost Wolf" said Benny.

"You won't" said Tyler.

"Only a fully trained Jedi Knight, with The Force as his ally, will conquer Darth Wolf and his Emperor Andross. If you end your training now, if you choose the quick and easy path ... as Wolf did ... you will become an agent of evil ... and the galaxy will be plunged deeper into the abyss of hate, despair and pain that you feel your friends suffering now" said Benny.

"Stopped they must be. Do you hear? On this all depends" said Pando.

"You are the last Jedi, Tyler. You are our only hope. Be patient" said Benny.

"And sacrifice Fox and Krystal?" asked Tyler.

"If it must be. Yes" said Benny. Tyler is in great anguish. He struggles with the dilemma, a battle raging in his head. But then there is a clearing in his expression, a choice made. "I cannot. Benny, I must go. Now that I can see their suffering, I must help ..." said Tyler. He looks for a long moment at Benny and Pando. Then he turns and starts toward his ship followed by his faithful mechanic friend, Slippy. Pando looks at Benny with a certain irritation, but Benny is focusing on Tyler. The old lion's expression is resigned. The fighter's lights come on as Tyler is in the process of hoisting a heavy case into the belly of the ship by a cable. Slippy is in the backseat of the ship settling down into his place. Tyler stops what he is doing as Benny appears and Pando steps into the light. "I cannot protect you, Tyler. If you choose to face Darth Wolf, you will do it alone. Once you've made this decision, I cannot interfere" said Benny.

"I understand" said Tyler. Then he turns to Pando. "I'll be back, Master Pando. I will finish what I have begun I give you my word. Slippy, fire up the power converters" said Tyler.

"Roger that!" replied Slippy happily.

"Tyler, use The Force only for knowledge and for defense, not as a weapon. Don't give in to hate or anger or fear ... they lead the way to the dark side ..." said Benny. Tyler nods and climbs back into his ship. "Strong is Darth Wolf. Clouded is your fate. Mind what you have learned ... Notice everything, everything! It can save you" said Pando.

"I will, master, I will!" said Tyler and closes the cockpit. Benny and Pando stand watching as the roar of the engines and the wind engulfs them. "Told you, I did. Reckless is he ... Now things are going to worse" said Pando to Benny.

"The boy is our last hope" said Benny.

"No ... there is another" said Pando.

* * *

Falco, huffing and puffing, paces the cell in anger. He puts his ear to the wall, hears nothing and goes back to an area where there are four beds. A unconscious Peppy rests on one of the beds. Falco goes over to him an d tries to wake him. "Peppy! Peppy, wake up!" said Falco shaking him. Then, Peppy stirs and wakes up. Immediately, he sprang quickly awake. "Stormtroopers! Help! Oh, my head ... Where am I?" asked Peppy.

"Peppy! You okay?" asked Falco.

"Falco! Watch out, there are Legion Stormtroopers hidden in ... Oh no, I've been shot!" exclaimed Peppy.

* * *

The door to another cell slides open and the muffled yells of Fox Mccloud become sharp, piercing screams of agony and pain. Darth Wolf exits the cell and is approached by Bill, Bill's aide, and Panther Caroso. "Bounty hunter, if you are waiting for your reward, you will wait until I have Rodriguez" said Darth Wolf.

"I am in no hurry, Lord Wolf. My concern is that Captain Mccloud not be damaged. The reward from Pigma Dengar pays double if he's alive" said Panther.

"His pain is considerable, bounty hunter, but he will not be harmed" said Darth Wolf.

"What about Krystal, Peppy, and Falco?" asked Bill.

"You will find them well enough. But they must never again leave this city" said Darth Wolf.

"That was never mentioned. Neither was this bounty hunter taking Fox. I hope you haven't forgotten our bargain" said Bill.

"I forget nothing, Grey. Perhaps you think you're being treated unfairly" said Darth Wolf.

"No" said Bill who glances at his aide.

"Good. It would be most unfortunate if I had to leave a permanent garrison here" said Darth Wolf. He turns and sweeps into the elevator with Panther Caroso. Bill turns with his aide and walks swiftly down another corridor. "This deal's getting worse all the time" said Bill.

"Maybe you should have argued with him" said his aide. Bill gives his aide a look that speaks volumes, then walks a few steps in silence, thinking. "I've got a bad feeling about this" said Bill.

* * *

Falco and Peppy then heard someone coming and both sits up. The door to the chamber slides open and a ragged Fox Mccloud is helped into the room by two Stormtroopers. Falco and Peppy grabbed and held him as the Stormtroopers leave. Fox is very pale, with dark circles under his eyes. "Did they hurt you, bro?" asked Falco with a concern look.

"No, I'm alright. I'm alright" said Fox. Then the door slides open revealing Krystal. She looks a little worse for war also. The troopers shove her into the cell, and the door slides closed. Falco and Peppy helps her up and over to Fox. The two lovers embrace and kiss. "I was worried about you" said Fox.

"I'm worried about all of us. I can't figure out what they're up to" said Krystal.

"Me either. They had me howling on the scan grid, but they never asked me any questions" said Fox. The cell door slides open, then Bill Grey and two Bespin troops enter. "Get out of here, Bill!" said Fox angrily.

"Shut up a minute and listen. I'm doing what I can to make this easier for you" said Bill.

"This ought to be good" said Fox.

"Wolf agreed to turn Krystal, Peppy, and Falco over to me. They'll have to stay here, but at least they'll be safe" said Bill.

"What about Fox?" asked Krystal.

"I didn't know you had a price on your head. Darth Wolf has given you to the bounty hunter" said Bill to Fox.

"You don't know much about much if you think Vader won't want us dead before this is over" said Krystal.

"He doesn't want you at all. He's after someone named Rodriguez" said Bill.

"Tyler? I don't get it" said Fox.

"Lord Wolf has set a trap for him and ..." said Bill.

"... we're the bait!" said Krystal realizing.

"All this just to get the kid? What's so important about him?" asked Fox.

"Don't ask me, but he's on his way" said Bill.

"Tyler's coming here?" asked Krystal. Bill nods and Fox's rage peaks. "You fixed us all pretty good ... friend!" said Fox angrily and he hauls off and punches Bill. The two friends are instantly engaged in a frantic close quarters fight. The guards hit Fox with their rifle butts and he flies across the room. Falco angrily starts for the guards. But they point their laser weapons at the blue falcon, but Bill stops them. "Don't shoot! I've done what I can for you. I'm sorry it's not better, but I've got my own problems! I've already stuck my neck out further than I should ..." said Bill and turns to leave.

"Yeah, you're a real hero" said Fox sarcastically. Bill and the guards then leaves. Fox wipes the blood from his chin as Krystal and Falco help him onto one of the bunks. "You certainly have a way with people" said Krystal as she dabs at his wound.

* * *

Armor-suited Stormtroopers rush about the large chamber, which is filled with pipes and chemical tanks. In the middle of the room is a square pit housing a hydraulic platform. Darth Wolf and Bill stand near the platform. "The facility is crude, but it should suit our needs" said Darth Wolf.

"We have a ship approaching of the X wing class" said an aide as he appears.

"Good. Monitor Rodriguez's progress and allow him to land. We'll have the chamber ready for him shortly" said Darth Wolf.

"We only use this chamber for carbon freezing. If you put him in there, it'll kill him" said Bill.

"I think not. But I don't wish my prize to be damaged. We'll test it first" said Darth Wolf. Then he turns to a Stormtrooper. "Bring in Captain Mccloud" said Darth Wolf as Bill's face registers his dismay. With Panther Caroso in the lead, a squad of Stormtroopers bring in Fox, Krystal, Peppy and Falco. Darth Wolf then turns to Panther Caroso. "I'll make your goods easier for you to transport. Put Captain Mccloud in the zero-cold chamber" said Darth Wolf.

"But the chamber is for power goods. What if he doesn't survive? This slime is worth a lot to me ..." said Panther.

"The Venomian Empire will pay for the loss. Bring him forward!" said Darth Wolf.

"No!" yelled Krystal.

"YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING MY PAL!" yelled Falco and attacks the Stormtroopers surrounding Fox. Within seconds many Legion reinforcements have joined the scuffle. The blue avian falcon is clubbed with laser weapons. From the instant of Falco's first move, Peppy is screaming in panic while he tries to protect himself. "Wait! What are you doing? … Oh, no ... Don't hit me! No! He doesn't mean it! ... Calm down, you feathery fool! ... Ouch! I didn't do anything ..." said Peppy. The Stormtroopers are then about to bash Falco in the face. "Falco, no! Stop it, Falco!" yelled Fox and breaks away from his captors. Darth Wolf nods to the guards to let him go and the pirate breaks up the fight. "Oh, yes ... stop, stop. Thank heavens ..." said Peppy. Fox gives the Falco a stern look, then a big hug. "Save your strength for another time, Falco, when the odds are better" said Fox. Falco was still upset, but he relaxes. "I'll make sure I will see you again" said Falco.

"I'm sure I'll see you again, too. Keep well" said Fox. Then he turns to a guard and said "You'd better chain him until it's over". In a flash the guards have slipped binders on Falco, who is too distraught to protest. Fox gives his feathery friend a final hug and turns to Princess Krystal. He takes her in his arms and she gives him a passionate kiss. " ... I love you. I couldn't tell you before, but it's true" said Krystal.

"... just remember that, 'cause I'll be back ..." said Fox and sheds his cocky smile and gives her a soft kiss on the forehead. Tears roll down Krystal's face as she watches the dashing pirate walk to the hydraulic platform. Bill, too, watches with anguish. Legion guards position Fox on the platform and quickly bind his arms and legs. Then they step back. Fox looks one final time at his friends and suddenly the platform drops. Fox disappears into the steaming vat of sub-zero cold. "FOX!" yelled Falco. Krystal turns away in agony as Bill winces in sorrow, as it makes a life-changing impression on him. Instantly, a ladle of fiery liquid moves over the vat, tilts and pours, creating a shower of sparks and fluid as great as any steel furnace. Falco has half turned away from the sight, giving Peppy a view of the procedure. "They're encasing him in carbonite. It's high quality alloy. He should be quite well protected ... if he survived the freezing process" said Peppy but shuts up immediately when Falco gives him an angry glance. A huge mechanical tong lifts the metal encased space pirate out of the vat and places him before Darth Wolf, Panther Caroso and Bill. echnicians inspect the metal mummy with various electronic probes, drilling holes and attaching hoses. "He's alive and in perfect hibernation" said the technician.

"He's all yours, bounty hunter. Reset the chamber for Rodriguez" said Darth Wolf.

"He's just landed, My Lord" said the aide.

"See to it that he finds his way here" said Darth Wolf.

"I'll take what's mine now" said Bill.

"Take them, but I'm keeping a detachment of troops here to watch over them" said Darth Wolf.

"That wasn't the bargain. You said the Venomian Empire wouldn't interfere in-" said Bill.

"I'm altering the bargain. Pray I don't alter it any further" said Darth Wolf. Bill's hand instinctively goes to his throat as he turns back to Krystal, Falco and Peppy.


	18. Chapter 18: The Duel

Chapter: 18

The Duel

Tyler and Slippy move carefully down the deserted corridor after arriving in Cloud City. Tyler stops as he hears a group of people coming down a side hallway. "Shhh, someone's coming!" whispered Slippy. Tyler and Slippy hid quietly as Panther Caroso enters from a side hallway followed by two guards carrying the encased body of Fox Mccloud and two Stormtroopers, who immediately start firing on the young warrior. Tyler draws his weapon and blasts the two stormtroopers before they can get off a second shot. The two guards whisk Fox into another hallway as Panther lowers his arm and fires a deadly laser at Tyler, which explodes to one side. By the time Tyler reaches the side hallway, Panther, Fox and the guards are gone. A thick metal door blocks the passage. Tyler turns to see Krystal, Falco, Peppy, and Bill being herded away by several other Stormtroopers down a second hallway. "Krystal!" yelled Tyler.

"Tyler, no! It's a trap!" yelled Krystal. Before she can finish, the group turns a corner and is gone. Tyler races after them, leaving little Slippy trailing behind. He runs into the zero-cold chamber and stops for a second to get his bearings. Krystal and the others are nowhere in sight. Behind Tyler, Slippy is running down the corridor to the chamber when a giant metal door comes slamming down with a loud clang, cutting off Tyler's exit. Several more doors clang shut, echoing through the chamber. Slippy is standing with his nose up against the giant metal door. "Whew! Thank goodness I wasn't under it. I better find a way to Tyler quickly!" said Slippy and wanders off in the other direction.

* * *

Tyler searches the complex chamber for any sign of an enemy. There is nothing. He walks forward toward the hydraulic platform, then stops, holstering his gun. "I know you're with me, Lord Wolf, I can feel your presence. Show yourself, or do you fear me?" asked Tyler. Darth Wolf then steps into view behind Tyler. The young Jedi turns instantly to face his opponent. "The Force is with you, young Rodriguez, but you are not a Jedi yet" said Darth Wolf.

* * *

Krystal, Bill, Falco and Peppy march along between four Stormtroopers. They reach an intersection where a dozen of Bill's guards are standing at attention. Bill stops before the sergeant of the guard. "Code force seven" said Bill. The guards immediately aim their weapons at the startled Stormtroopers. The sergeant takes the Stormtroopers weapons from them, handing one to Bill, the others to Falco, Peppy, and Krystal. Then they release Falco's binders. "Hold them in the north tower. Quietly! No one must know" said Bill. Bill's guards marches the Stormtroopers away. "What's going on?" asked Krystal.

"I'm coming over to your side, that's what. And I have a feeling I'm making a big mistake" said Bill.

"And when do you betray us again?" asked Krystal. Bill has to take another look at this broad. She doesn't seem very appreciative. "Look, I stand to lose everything by this" said Bill.

"We have no use for your kind" said Krystal.

"This is no time to be choosy, honey. What do you say we debate this later? There's still a chance I can get you out of here" said Bill.

"I say we go after Fox first!" said Falco. Then all, the sudden, Slippy appears running over to them. "Slippy!" said Peppy happily.

"Hey, Peppy!" said Slippy happily.

"Where's Tyler?" asked Krystal.

"I don't know! I just lost him!" said Slippy.

"We'll find him later! Right now, we have to save Fox!" said Falco.

"Falco's right. We must try to save Fox" said Krystal.

"There's not much chance, but the bounty hunter's ship is on the East Landing Platform" said Bill thinking fast. The he leads the others quickly down a hall. "Do you know where Tyler is?" asked Slippy to Peppy.

"I'm afraid Lord Wolf has Tyler. There's no hope of saving him" said Peppy.

* * *

Darth Wolf ignites his powerful light saber and Tyler takes a step back and one foot rests on the cold chamber platform. He lights his laser sword and sets himself to face the Dark Lord. "The fear does not reach you. You have learned more than I anticipated" said Darth Wolf.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises" said Tyler.

"And I too" said Darth Wolf. He brings his mighty sword down on Tyler, who deftly blocks the attack, but moves another step back in the process. He is now standing squarely on the hydraulic platform. "Your future lies with us, Rodriguez. Now you will embrace the dark side. Yodi-Benson knew this to be true" said Darth Wolf.

"No!" said Tyler.

"There is much Yodi-Benson did not tell you. Come, The Emperor Andross will complete your training" said Darth Wolf.

"I'll die first" said Tyler.

"That won't be necessary" said Darth Wolf. With that, there is a slight rumble and the hydraulic platform disappears into the vat of freezing steam, which rises to obscure Darth Wolf's vision. He looks down into the steam. "All too easy. Perhaps you are not as strong as The Emperor thought" said Darth Wolf.

"Time will tell" said Tyler's voice. Darth Wolf looks up in surprise to see that Tyler has leapt fifteen feet straight up and is now hanging from some of the hoses on the carbonite ladle. Tyler yanks one of the hoses loose and swings to safety on the far side of the platform. Darth Wolf moves toward Tyler with overwhelming menace, his laser sword flaring. "Your agility is impressive. Let's see what other skills you've learned" said Darth Wolf. A section of pipe tears loose from the wall and flies toward Tyler. Tyler cuts it into five pieces, which bounce around the chamber. "I feel it now ... your fear, your anger. Good. Let The Force flow. Hate me. I'm the one who destroyed your family" said Darth Wolf. Cases, tools, bits of pipe begin to fly at Tyler. He cuts down or deflects them, but is driven back by their onslaught. "Attack. Take your revenge. Destroy me" said Darth Wolf. Tyler looks around for a means of escape. There is only one ... a round tunnel with pipes and conduit running through it. He makes his way for it as Darth Wolf continues to hurtle objects at him. "There is no escape. You will use the dark side of The Force ... or perish. Let your hate flow and save yourself" said Darth Wolf as Tyler backs into the tunnel followed by him.

* * *

Legion Stormtroopers slide Fox's encased body into an opening in the side of the bounty hunter's ship. Panther climbs aboard on a ladder next to the side opening. "Seal it" said Panther. An elevator slides open and Bill, Krystal, Peppy, and Falco race for a large bay overlooking the East Landing Platform. But it was too late. Panther's ship takes off against cloud sky at sunset.

"No!" said Falco and and starts firing at the ship.

"It's no use, they're out of range" said Bill.

"Oh my, no!" said Peppy. A laser bolt explodes near the Princess and everyone turns to see what Peppy has already spotted coming from the other direction: a squad of Stormtroopers running toward them. Slippy peeks out from the elevator. "Come on, let's move!" said Bill. Krystal, Peppy, and Falco start firing at the troopers as Bill makes a break for the elevator. Laser bolts continue to explode around the Princess and the falcon and rabbit, but they refuse to budge. Bill sticks his head out of the elevator and motions for the pair to run. But they barely notice. They seem possessed, transported, as all the frustration of captivity and anger of loss pour out through their death-dealing weapons. "Get in here! Now! All of of you, hurry up!" yelled Bill. Reluctantly, Krystal, Peppy, and Falco move through the rain of laserfire toward the elevator. Once they're inside, the door slams shut and the Stormtroopers race forward. Krystal is out of breath as the levels slowly pass outside the translucent windows. Bill watches the display panel.

"You're nuts!" said Bill.

"With all respect, I'm tempted to agree ..." said Peppy.

"We should have stayed and finished them off" said Krystal.

"Yeah!" agreed Falco.

"You two almost signed off out there" said Bill.

"Three! I count three of us ..." said Peppy.

"I don't care. It would've been worth it ... for Fox" said Krystal.

"Right on!" said Falco.

"Very noble. Not smart, but noble" said Bill.

"You've probably never done an honorable thing in your life" said Krystal.

"Sure I did ... once. It turned out lousy" said Bill.

"What chance have we got in here? What are we going to do when they cut ..." said Krystal when suddenly, the elevator stops with a jolt and the main lights go out, leaving only the running lights. "... the power?" said Krystal finishing.

"Ah, damn it!" said Falco.

"Uh oh!" said Slippy.

* * *

Darth Wolf's powerful thrust and parry continues as Tyler is forced back into the cluttered control area of the monstrous reactor that powers the city. Tyler is obviously outmatched by the powerful Dark Lord of the Sith. He must struggle to avoid Darth Wolf's slashing sword. The laser weapon cuts through pipes and wires, causing steam, fluid and sparks to fly everywhere. Tyler moves behind a tall storage case, which is neatly cut in two by one of Darth Wolf's blows. Several electronic tools sitting on the control panel fly at Tyler. He manages to deflect the projectiles and, at the same time, hold off his awesome opponent. But he is battered cut in several places, tired and somewhat dazed. He stumbles and can't catch his breath. "You are beaten. It is useless to resist" said Darth Wolf. Tyler lunges at Darth Wolf and attempts to put the Dark Lord on the defensive. He succeeds in nicking the giant warrior on the shoulder. Darth Wolf reacts, but is quite unhurt. "Don't let yourself be destroyed as Yodi Benson did" said Darth Wolf. Tyler is breathing hard but the mention of Benny has a curious effect on him. He stands motionless for a moment, thinking. He closes his eyes. "Knowledge and defense" said Tyler to himself. A calm comes over him as Darth Wolf raises his sword and starts another attack. Using The Force, Darth Wolf hurtles large objects at Tyler, but the boy deflects them with the good side of The Force. Tyler is backed up against a large round window. It over-looks a narrow scaffold and, beyond, an awesome abyss that drops away to the glowing reactor many miles below. "You will join me, or you will join Yodi-Benson in death!" said Darth Wolf. A large tool case rises and speeds toward Tyler. He deflects it slightly, and it smashes through the window creating a massive rush of air. The gust knocks Tyler off balance and sends him flying out the window after the tool case.

* * *

Bill climbs into the dimly lit elevator shaft from a door in the top of the elevator. There is no cable, but a great deal of mechanical and electronic gadgetry. Krystal and Falco can be seen inside the elevator looking at him. Bill fiddles with several large braking devices and then starts banging one with his weapon. "You'd better know what you're doing, or this is going to get very messy" said Krystal.

"Don't worry about a thing. I'll get us going" said Bill who is completely dumbfounded. Then Slippy finds a computer outlet in the side of the elevator control panel. "Hold on. I can release the brakes through the central controls" said Slippy as he plugs his device into the socket. Bill pops his head in as a loud clanking echoes through the shaft. "Then do it! They're breaking in!" said Bill.

"Okay!" snapped Slippy. With a jolt, the brakes release and the elevator rockets into oblivion. Krystal, Falco and Peppy are smashed to the ceiling. The elevator races away with Bill hanging on the back. "Reverse! Stop it Stop!" yelled Bill.

"I'm trying! It won't stop!" yelled Slippy. Bill manages to hang on with one hand and fire his laser pistol at the huge brake with the other. A direct hit and the brake snaps closed, stopping the elevator instantly with a loud, horrible screech.


	19. Chapter 19: The Shocking Truth

Chapter: 19

The Shocking Truth

The shaft is noisy with wind. Then, the wind stops and all that can be heard is the echoing footsteps of the Dark Lord. A haggard Tyler is dangling over the abyss, struggling to climb back on to the gantry before Darth Wolf arrives. He still holds his light saber as he hoists himself back onto the metal walkway. Darth Wolf brings his sword down before Tyler can stand, but the young Jedi manages to block the blow. He scrambles backwards down the ramp, with Darth Wolf following, slashing at the youth. In the distance, the muted roar of the wind blast can be heard getting ever closer, until the two warriors are engulfed in blast of wind that almost knocks them off the gantry. Tyler manages to stand in the wind and return Darth Wolfr's powerful blows. The two battle furiously along the gantry. Darth Wolf cuts away part of the railing that Tyler is holding. Tyler notices with awe as the railing is lifted by the wind. He lets go and the metal floats away. The wind stops and the fighting becomes even more intense. The deadly buzz of the laser swords reverberates through the vast power shaft. An alarm sounds and the public address system inside the control room crackles. "Fugitives heading for transport Platform Southwest-One. Secure all transport" said the Address System. "Your friends may escape, but you are doomed" said Darth Wolf.

"Not yet" said Tyler and he slashes at Darth Wolf again, renewing the fight. Tyler's sword whistles past Darth Wolf and the young warrior is thrown off balance, his guard down. Darth Wolf's lightsaber flashes out with deadly skill and cuts Tyler's right hand off, almost forcing him over the edge. He yells in extreme pain as he wipes the tears from his eyes, but still can barely focus on his massive opponent.

* * *

The Great Fox can be seen for a moment before the main door leading to the landing platform slams shut. Krystal, Bill, Falco, Peppy, and Slippy round a corner and they duck into the alcove at the main door just as Stormtroopers arrive at both ends of the hall and start firing. The band of rebels squeeze into the little alcove as a rain of laser bolts stream past and explode around them. Falco and Peppy blasts away at the Stormtroopers as Krystal punches buttons on the door's control panel. "We've got to find Tyler" said Krystal.

"His fate is sealed. You'll be lucky to get out yourself. All systems are on alert. Everything's locked" said Bill.

"Slippy! The control panel. You can override the alert system" said Peppy and points to a computer socket on the control panel. Slippy plugs his device into the computer, but then, received several volts of electricity, but Bill pulls him away from it. "Ow, that hurts!" said Slippy.

"Well, next time you pay more attention. I'm not supposed to know power sockets from computer feeds, I'm an interpreter ..." said Peppy.

"Anybody else got any ideas?" asked Krystal as she fires at the Stormtroopers.

* * *

The guard rail has been cut to ribbons and Tyler has been driven to the edge of the jutting platform. Tyler almost loses his balance and goes over the edge, but the wind props him up enough for him to regain his balance. Although he lost one of his hands, he still clings on. "There is no escape. You must join me or die. Don't make me destroy you here ... The Emperor is strong with The Force. But if you join me, together we could overthrow him. Do not resist. It is our destiny!" said Darth Wolf.

"I'll never join you!" said Tyler.

"Either you join me...or you will be destroyed!" said Darth Wolf.

"Never!" yelled Tyler.

"Yodi-Benson never told you the truth of what happened to your father" said Darth Wolf.

"He told me you killed him!" yelled Tyler.

"No..._I am your father_" said Darth Wolf in a sinister tone. Then Tyler became horrified when he heard those words. He could not even believe it. And he doesn't want to except it. It cannot be possible. "No ... No, that's not true! That's not possible!" yelled Tyler.

"Trust your instincts you know it's to be true!" said Darth Wolf.

"NOO!...NOOOO!" cried Tyler in dismay. He immediately starts crying over the horrifying truth. "Tyler... Come with me! Together we will be the most powerful ... even stronger than The Emperor. Then we can rule the Lylat Galaxy as father and son!" said Darth Wolf and held out his hand for Tyler's Tyler is out of breath, exhausted, bleeding. He hears the wind rising and gives Darth Wolf a long, hard look. "Never!" said Tyler. Then he staggers to the edge of the platform and jumps off into the endless abyss. The Dark Lord looks over the platform and sees Tyler falling far below. The wind begins to blow at Darth Wolf's cape and the torrent finally forces him back, away from the edge. Spread-eagle, skydiver-style, Tyler attempts to maneuver himself closer to the side of the shaft. The wind begins to fade and the wounded Jedi begins to fall fast, unable to grab onto anything. Suddenly, Tyler is sucked into a small exhaust pipe in the side of the shaft. Tyler tumbles through the exhaust pipe and is spit out of the exhaust pipe on the underside of the city. He manages to grab a protruding weather vane at the exterior mouth of the pipe. Dangling helplessly above the awesome cloud sea hundreds of miles below, he struggles in vain to pull himself to safety. Finally, he closes his eyes and begins to concentrate. "Krystal, Krystal ... Krystal, I need you" said Tyler as swings in the gentle breeze of the cloud planet.

* * *

Slippy has dismantled the control panel next to the service door and is working with the wires. His work has enabled Bill to hook into the public address system. Now he yells into a microphone over the din of the continuing battle with the Stormtroopers. "This is Bill Grey. The Venomian Empire is taking control of the city. Evacuate immediately. Leave before more Legion troops arrive" said Bill Grey into the microphone. An explosion hits nearby as Slippy touches two wires together and the door slides open. "It's open!" said Slippy. Bill, Falco, Krystal and Peppy are ecstatically surprised. "Slippy, you did it! I never doubted you for a second ..." said Peppy.

"Let's go" said Krystal. Slippy throws down a smoke ball and it explodes into a cloud of fog, obscuring everything, as the group dashes outside. The group races for the Great Fox as Stormtroopers reach the main door. Bill and Krystal hold off the troops as Falco and the others get on board. Falco starts up the ship. As the giant engines start to whine, Bill and Krystal jump on board.

* * *

Tyler was still hanging on weather vane on bottom of the city. He has attained a better position on the weather vane and managed to hook one of his legs around the fragile instrument. "Krystal ... Krystal ..." said Tyler. There is an ominous cracking sound from the base of the weather vane and a piece breaks off, falling into the clouds far below. A rush of air is constantly blowing from the pipe.

* * *

Falco pulls back on the controls as Krystal and Bill make their way into the cabin. Bill sits in the co-pilot's seat as Krystal sits next to one of the control panels. Suddenly, Krystal seems to hear something. She turns to Bill with a quizzical look. "What'd you say?" asked Krystal.

"I didn't say anything?" asked Bill. Krystal shrugs and turns back to Falco. The Great Fox lifts gracefully into the twilight sky as the squad of Stormtroopers vainly fires away. "Save your fire, the patrol ships will get them" said one of the stormtroopers.

* * *

The weather vane makes another terrifying crack and lurches a little more to one side. Tyler is so weary and in such pain, he almost doesn't notice. He is concentrating on The Force. "Krystal, help. Please, Krystal. Hear me" said Tyler.

* * *

As the Great Fox races away, Krystal seems to be lost in a fog, her expression troubled. Everyone else is busy operating the ship. "I knew that set-up was too good to last ... I'm going to miss it" said Bill.

"Tyler!" said Krystal.

"What?" asked Bill being confused.

"Tyler needs help. We must go back" said Krystal.

"You sure?!" asked Falco.

"Falco, head for the bottom of the city" said Krystal.

"Three patrol ships are heading our way" said Bill.

"We're not leaving without him!" said Falco.

"Wait a minute. We're not going back there" said Bill.

"Shut the hell up! We're going for him!" said Falco as he smacked him behind the head.

"Okay, okay" said Bill. The Great Fox makes a graceful banking turn and dives to the underside of the floating city. Tyler is almost unconscious, but he hears the familiar whine of the approaching Great Fox. As his body shifts, the weather vane breaks, sending Tyler tumbling. Krystal tries to remain calm in the midst of everyone's amazement. "Someone's falling!" said Bill.

"It's Tyler. Get under him. Slow down. Easy Falco. Line up your tracking system. Bill, open the hatch" said Krystal. Falco then steadies the ship as Tyler falls into the clouds in the distance. Krystal watches anxiously. "Slower, Falco, slower" said Krystal. The Great Fox got closer to him, until his falling body skims the cockpit window and lands with a thud on the outside hull of the ship. The hatch pops open with a hiss of pressure. Bill reaches out to help the battered warrior inside the ship. Suddenly, there is a huge explosion near the ship causing it to lurch wildly. Tyler is almost thrown overboard, but Bill grabs his hand in time. Then the Great Fox quickly sped away as three Legion Patrol ships fired at them as they speed into pursuit. Explosions begin to erupt all around the cockpit, buffeting the ship wildly. "Shit! They're hitting us hard!" said Falco as he frantically tries to control the ship.

"The hatch is closed. Full speed. Two more ships are closing" said Krystal. She reaches over and speaks into the com-link. "Bill, is he alright? ... Bill. Are you there? How's Tyler?" asked Krystal.

"He'll survive" said Bill's voice. Krystal and Falco turn to see the bloody and battered Jedi, supported by Bill in the cockpit entry. Bill has wrapped a blanket around him. Krystal jumps up and gives him a giant hug as Bill climbs into the co-pilot's seat. The Great Fox speeds away from the planet followed by two Legion ships. Lights flash and muted alarm buzzers sound as Peppy leaves the cockpit. Tyler is in the medical bed with Krystal by his side. "I'll be back" said Krystal. She gives him a kiss on the cheek and went to the cockpit. "The deflector shields are gone" said Bill. "Are the coordinates set?" asked Krystal as she entered. Falco nods and Krystal looks at the control panel warily. "This hyperdrive had better work" said Krystal.

"I'm sure my men fixed it. We've got nothing to worry about" said Bill.

"That sounds familiar" said Krystal as another explosion rocks the ship. Then she turns to Falco. "Okay, Falco, it's now or never" said Krystal.

"Right!" said Falco and pulls back on the lightspeed throttle. But ... nothing happened. Bill became confused, and angry. "They fixed it! I don't understand, they told me they fixed it! I don't understand!" said Bill.

"YOU GOT TO BE SHITTIN' ME!" exclaimed Falco.

* * *

Darth Wolf was on the bridge looking at the Great Fox when he turned to one of the officers. "Have the tractor beam ready to bring them in" said Darth Wolf.

"Yes, Lord Wolf" said the officer. Then, Darth Wolf communicates to Tyler using The Force. "Tyler ..." said Darth Wolf. In the medical bay in the Great Fox, Tyler hears him. "Father …." said Tyler weakly.

"Tyler …. Join me. And fufill your destiny" said Darth Wolf. Then Tyler starts to become more weaker. "Benny …. Why didn't you tell me? …" said Tyler weakly.

* * *

As the Great Fox continues to be pounded by flak, Slippy was already trying to fix the hyperdrive problem. In the cockpit, everyone was rocked around as the ship continues to be struck. "We're sitting ducks if we don't get out of here!" said Falco.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" said Bill as he continues to pull the lever. That's when Slippy figured out the problem and connected the two wires together. Suddenly, the ship starts to speed up and lurch forward. "Whhooaaaaa!" yelled Slippy as he falls backwards into a hole on the floor. Outside the cockpit window, the stars start to streak and go into hyperspace and the ship zooms off and disappears into nothingness.

* * *

Later on, the Great Fox arrived at a Motley rebel fleet in space. The ship is attached to a huge rebel cruiser by a docking tube. Inside the bridge area of the Star Cruiser is relatively quiet. Most of the crew is busy working at their control panels. Several Generals are gathered around Bill and Falco and one by one bow before them. Tyler and Krystal are standing nearby. Tyler just had a robotic hand surgically attached to where his right hand had been cut off. Krystal bows before Bill and Falco, then gives the blue avian a big bear hug. Tyler shakes Bill's hand and pats him on the shoulder. He then moves to Falco and they patted each other. Then Bill and Falco start to leave the bridge, stopping only when little Slippy races up and tugs at Falco. "See you later, buddy" said Slippy. Falco turns and is hugged by Peppy. The blue falcon is embarrassed, but manages a friendly pat on the Peppy's back and another on little Slippy's head. The duo wave as the two adventurers leave the bridge. Tyler and Krystal stand alone before a giant view port and stars and distant suns move through window. Tyler smiles and gives Krystal a kiss on the forehead as she puts her arm around him. "I want to go with them, but I have a promise to keep. They'll find Fox. I know they will ..." said Tyler. The tall, old-aged rabbit and the stubby frog join the young Jedi and the Princess as they gaze out the view port as the Great Fox pulls gracefully away. The ship does a spectacular flip and fly-by, and banks off into the stars.

* * *

**That's it for episode five. Up next, episode six and the final battle! Please Review!**


End file.
